Than I Have Ever Known
by Roberly
Summary: Five years after the war, Hermione Granger runs into Severus Snape and they begin to establish a cautious friendship. AU in that epilogue is ignored. Ron died, Severus survived. T for occasional language and some sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1Prologue: Aftermath

1998-Hogwarts, Great Hall

Hermione sat with the Weasley family in the aftermath of the battle. She felt numb, and she couldn't let herself think. They were huddled together—Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ginny. Harry, entering the Great Hall, saw them and came over.

"Madam Pomfrey says that Snape's going to make it," he said.

"At least someone is," said Arthur. "He really was on our side, the whole time?"

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort without him." He sat down next to Ginny and the grief hit him again.

He looked over at Hermione. "How are you?" Her grip on her wand was so tight that her knuckles were white.

"I don't want to think about it," she whispered.

Remus and Tonks staggered over. "Harry, you're all right," said Remus. He was exhausted and battle-scarred, but alive.

Tonks tried to smile at them, but she couldn't. Her hair was lank and brown, rather than its normal pink. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

Ginny got up and went to hug Tonks, and burst into tears. Tonks looked over Ginny's head and saw the look of defeat on Hermione's face. "What happened?" she asked.

"It was after Harry had gone—Ron went looking for him," Hermione said faintly. "Some Death Eaters found him. I—I found him...after..."


	2. Chapter 2: Five Years Later

Chapter 1: Five Years Later

June, 2003-Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office

Severus Snape considered hexing the young man who had persistently insisted on becoming his friend. "You think I should _what_?" he asked, voice dangerously quiet.

"Just give it a try. When's the last time you went out?"

"Whose idea was this? If you think you're going to meddle in my life again..."

"You appreciated it, and you know it," Harry retorted. "Come on, Severus. I don't think my mum would have wanted you to be alone for the rest of your life."

Severus never quite knew how to counter it when Harry brought Lily into the conversation. "No, but I'm fine on my own!"

"Are you happy?"

He glared at the boy. "Does it matter?"

"It does to me," Harry insisted.

"Then if you want me to be happy, stop trying to talk me into making drastic changes in my life. It's bad enough that everyone knows most of the story now."

"But you can't just live in your office for the rest of your life."

"The boy has a point, Severus," said Dumbledore's portrait. Severus glared up at him, feeling the throb of a headache beginning.

Harry decided to back off. "Okay, but come over for dinner on Friday?"

"Will you be trying to fix me up with someone?"

"No. I promise." He held up a hand. "It's just me, Ginny, and Hermione."

"Miss Granger will be there?"

"Yeah, we finally managed to talk her into doing more socializing."

"You two are meddling idiots," Severus snapped.

"Wine from the Blacks' cellar," said Harry.

"Fine. See you at seven."

"Great," said Harry with a grin, heading to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of Floo powder. As the young man vanished into the flames, Severus felt oddly like Harry had managed to out-manipulate him. The irritating lad should have been a Slytherin, he reflected.

On Friday evening, Ginny welcomed Severus and set him to work chopping onions. While his friendship with Harry was fraught with arguments and irritation, Ginny's willingness to befriend him had spoken a great deal, and he was less prickly with her than with Harry. He was finely dicing the onions, fumes held at bay with a charm, when Hermione Apparated into the kitchen.

"I brought some bread from the bakery near my flat, Gin," said Hermione, offering the bag to Ginny.

"Great. It's so good to see you. How was work?"

"Like it is any other day," Hermione shrugged. "Work." She had started working at the Ministry after the war was over, and was currently devoted to evaluating potions for testing and trials. "We had some interesting submissions today, but I get the feeling most of them aren't thought-out enough for actual use."

"That's typical," said Severus.

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger."

Ginny took a look at the onions. "Toss them in this pan, would you? Now get out of the kitchen; dinner's almost ready and Harry said he'd have the wine decanted." She shooed them out.

During the discussion over the meal, the topic of dating came up. "You must know someone we could fix up with Severus," said Ginny. "There's loads of witches at the Ministry who'd fancy him."

Hermione stared at her friend as though she'd grown bat ears. "You want me to what?"

"Don't," Severus interjected. "Please."

Hermione looked at him with a collision between humour and compassion in her eyes. "So they're trying this on you, too, Professor?"

"Would you two just start calling each other by your first names?" Harry said in exasperation.

A smirk played around Snape's lips. "Does my respect for Miss Granger irritate you?"

Hermione snorted. "No more than my respect for you bothers him, Professor. So they're trying to play matchmaker with you?"

"I'm not the only one?"

"I bet you told them exactly what I did last week," said Hermione. "It's none of their flaming business."

"I don't believe I used those words, but the sentiment was there."

Ginny heaved a sigh. "Fine, we'll shut up about dating and you two living your lives instead of doing nothing but work. Pudding? Coffee?"

Harry made coffee and Ginny poked up the fire in the sitting room. Hermione collapsed onto a sofa and Severus gracefully sank into a nearby armchair.

Ginny left to fetch the cake, and Hermione eyed him. "You're looking well," she commented.

"As are you. Hermione."

"Are you agreeing with Harry, Severus?" Hermione asked, a grin spreading over her face. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry is annoyingly idealistic; ever since the war, he wants everyone to be happy, and like his mother, he thinks he knows the best way to do that. Unfortunately, he's often right."

"Odd. That seems like something you'd say about me."

"Oh, I would venture to suggest that your errors are fewer than his." He gaze fell on the book she had picked up from the table where she had dropped it when she arrived. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, _Middlemarch_," she said.

His expression lightened. "How are you finding it?"

"Intriguing."

When Harry and Ginny returned to the sitting room, they found Hermione and Severus engrossed in a discussion of the book. With them in the room, the topic of conversation meandered back to work, the members of the Order, how Hogwarts was, and the latest happenings with the Holyhead Harpies.


	3. Chapter 3: Realism Versus Idealism

Disclaimer: Not mine, characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing around with possibilities (and apologies for forgetting disclaimer on previous chapters).

Chapter 2: Realism Versus Idealism

A week and a half after the dinner at the Potters', Hermione was heading out from work, when she caught sight of Snape exiting a lift. "Severus!" she called.

He looked over and nodded in acknowledgement. "Hermione," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm well," she said. "What are you here for?"

"I had a meeting with Kingsley earlier," he explained. "Are you on your way home?"

"Yes, finished the paperwork early, for once. I'll probably be late the next three days just to make up for it." She smiled, somewhat ruefully.

He surveyed her face, feeling an odd gladness to have run into her. "How is your reading?"

"Splendid," she answered, and then the words were out of her mouth before she realized she'd said them. "Want to grab a coffee with me?"

He was startled, but cleared his throat. "Coffee?"

"Yes, we can finish our discussion about _Middlemarch_. If you're not busy?"

"I—I should be delighted. Where did you have in mind?"

"There's a Muggle coffee shop I go to sometimes, not too far away. Good thing you're wearing Muggle clothes."

"I had some errands to run in the city before my meeting," he explained. "And I see you prefer Muggle attire, too," he added as they fell into step beside each other.

"I live in a Muggle neighbourhood," she explained. "It's easier. I have robes that I leave here and wear while I work."

At the coffeeshop, Hermione ordered a macchiato, and Severus asked for a cappuccino. When they sat at a quieter table in the back, he asked, "Why did my choice of beverage suprise you?"

"I figured you for the black coffee type."

"A well-prepared cappuccino is a rare find, Miss Granger." He took a cautious, judging sip from his mug. "And I'm impressed with the preparation here."

Her smile flashed. "Are we back to formalities, Professor?"

"It is strange, to call you by your first name," he admitted.

"Years of habit," Hermione agreed. "I don't mind you calling me by my first name, though. You haven't been my teacher for ages. It's a little weird to be that formal with each other when we're having coffee together."

"Fair enough," he said, "although the habit may be difficult to break. Have you finished the book yet?"

They fell into conversation about their readings, but as they talked, their discussion led them other matters. First they talked about their jobs, then, slowly, about their personal lives.

Recalling Ginny's request to have her set Severus up with someone, Hermione expressed her frustration with the Weasleys and the Potters, the way they kept trying to arrange dates for her. "I keep telling them I'm not interested right now."

"Is because it was too much to lose?" he asked slowly, wondering if he was being too bold.

She put her head in her hands. "It's not that. If I met someone I really fancied, I'd go for it. Really, I would. But I just don't...click...with anyone. It's not because I'm in mourning, and that's the hardest thing to tell them. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Ron and I weren't together very long. One kiss in the middle of a battle doesn't really constitute a great love affair. The years of friendship before have been harder to deal with. I miss that. I miss that a lot." She paused for a moment. "But I just don't know if Ron and I would have made it as a couple. I've wondered about it, had doubts about it, and Molly and Arthur just seem to assume that Ron and I would've made a match of it if he'd lived. But we were so different in our interests that I don't know if it would've worked."

"And you can't tell them, because you'd feel guilty," he said. "That's the danger when someone dies with such things unresolved."

"Are you talking about me and Ron, or you and Lily?" she asked, so bluntly he was shocked.

"I've come to realize," he began, "that Lily and I were likely meant to be no more than friends. I've even come to peace with that. Harry's efforts to befriend me, oddly, have made that easier. As if, in allowing the friendship, I've reconciled with her."

His black eyes watched her sharply. "It's hard, when everyone else still assumes...it's like being haunted," he suggested.

"That's it, exactly," she replied. "And it's easier...to assume that it wouldn't have worked. I can live with that."

"Yes," he said.

After that conversation, they started sending owls to each other with notes about readings and work. Some of Hermione's administrative suggestions made their way to Hogwarts, and Severus' expertise with potions was helpful in Hermione's decision-making process. One morning she received an owl with a note that said simply:

_Will be at Ministry at 1:30 for meeting. Are you interested in drinks afterward? –SS_

Hermione smiled, wrote a reply, and sent it back immediately. He opened the short note to read, _How do you feel about tea? –HG_

She took him to a tea shop that she loved because it was so quiet. The peace of the place descended the moment they walked in.

They ordered a green tea that Hermione insisted Severus had to try and sat in a far corner, away from the few patrons of the shop. "What did you think of the story?" Hermione asked him, eager to hear what he thought.

"It was profoundly disturbing," he answered. "The consequences for the characters, the judgements of the society..."

"Well, that's Thomas Hardy for you. I find the story interesting but it makes me angry. Furious, actually," Hermione amended. "I mean, poor Tess makes just a few mistakes, some not even really her fault, and then it all goes to hell."

"That's usually the way it goes in life," said Severus. "In my experience. Youthful mistakes condemn us for the rest of our lives."

"But does it really have to be that way? I mean, Hardy's showing a picture of the world as it is, in many ways, but it doesn't have to be like that." Hermione lifted her teacup and inhaled the fragrant steam before sipping.

"You are far too much of an idealist, Hermione," said Severus. "Even now, after having been through a war, you still want to see the best in people, in situations. Sometimes there isn't a best to be seen."

"I'm still looking for it," said Hermione. "I have a hard enough time finding the best in my own life, after all." Her mouth twisted slightly. "There's still plenty of blood prejudice at the Ministry, even when you're Harry Potter's best friend, and no one wanted to listen to my ideas for legislation changes. So I'm stuck in potions' testing. I mean, I like that, really I do. It's interesting, and challenging, but it's not exactly about societal change now, is it?"

Severus tapped his fingers on the tabletop. "You have contributed a great deal to societal change in our world. However, the results will take time. You, like most Gryffindors, lack patience."

"Right, because our House profiles really reflect how we are?" she said. "Oh, come on, Severus. Even you can admit that most have characteristics from each House. And maybe it is Gryffindor-ish of me to want the best for people, but can you blame me?"

"Since you've stopped trying to push your version of 'best' on others, not exactly," he said. "But idealism is dangerous. Realism is at least the attempt to see the situation for what it is, and react accordingly, but idealism reacts to what the person wants the situation to be, and fails to account for everything."

Hermione smiled. "I think I like this particular brand of pessimism. I suppose that's the nature of tragedies—we can better see what's there, rather than what we want to be there. But I think I'd still rather have a happy ending than a tragic one, since I seem to be living mostly with the aftermath of the tragedy."

"As am I," he said. "I've never been good at optimism, though. Pessimism seems to be a defining character trait. I think what I have is as much of a happy ending as I'll get." He shrugged. "At least I'm no longer getting hate mail every day."

"People sent you hate mail?" Hermione's voice held a note of outrage. "After everything you've done?"

"That would be the point, Miss Granger," he said, his reversion to formality reminding her of his role in the war.

"Well, they shouldn't," she said, though less vehemently than she would have six years earlier. These days, she knew better. Grief and anger could drive people to do far worse things than posting a nasty letter.

They continued to talk quietly, intensely, and when Hermione had to leave, she felt a pang of regret.

The friendship surprised both of them at first, but in their own silent reflections, they each came to the same conclusion: they were united by the common experience of the war against Voldemort, and oddly, their interests were very similar. They were both more solitary people, sensitive to the world around them, and fond of books and music. Hermione had met so few people who shared her love of learning that she was, unadmittedly, grateful for Severus and their friendship. He was not surprised by her wide knowledge of books, and felt relief in a friendship where, because she already knew his crimes, he did not need to pretend to be other than he was. The mask dropped with Hermione, revealing a man that she had suspected existed, but had only seen glimpses of in the past. Their friendship continued to evolve, with letters and the occasional tea or coffee when he needed to be at the Ministry or when she ended up in Hogsmeade.

One afternoon in October, while Hermione was rubbing her temples and staring at the potion in front of her, an owl landed on the chair behind her. She looked up, recognizing Severus' owl, Beatrice. "Thank you," she said, taking the note and offering Beatrice an owl treat out of the supply she kept in a desk drawer. Beatrice hooted at her and hopped over to the filing cabinet.

_There's a Board of Directors' meeting at the Ministry tomorrow afternoon. How would you feel about dinner afterwards? —SS_

Hermione smiled. She enjoyed hearing his acerbic comments about the members of the Board, most of whom worked for the Ministry. She put quill to parchment.

_Sounds lovely. Where? –HG_

The next morning before the meeting, Hermione received the answer in his typically terse style. _I was thinking of a particular Indian restaurant in Muggle London_._ –SS_

Her mouth twisted in a wry smile. Indian. Perfect for two friends. If he'd asked her to a French restaurant, she wasn't sure how she would have reacted. But as it was...she penned a swift reply.

_Absolutely.—HG_


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione Voices an Opinion

_Disclaimer: Characters and world are property of J. K. Rowling; I'm just borrowing them._

Chapter 3: Hermione Voices an Opinion

When Severus finally emerged from the meeting with the Board of Governors, looking exhausted, he found Hermione in the entrance hall, absorbed in the latest book they had been discussing, _A Tale of Two Cities_. He offered her his arm with brief smile, and she took it. "Long day?"

He nodded, inclining his head towards several of the more irritating board members who were headed to the fireplaces on the far side of the entrance hall. She smothered a laugh. Around the Ministry, they were obnoxious people that nearly everyone tried to avoid.

The Indian restaurant he took her to was much nicer than she had expected, but it still felt like two friends out to dinner, rather than a formal occasion. When they ordered, and the waiter asked out how spicy they wanted their food, both of them answered, in unison, "Hot."

Severus watched Hermione, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Really? I'd figured you for a medium."

"One of my parents' favourite family things is to get Indian takeaway, and we always order it hot. I'm not surprised by you, though. What else would a Slytherin order?"

"Touché," he said, raising his water glass to her.

"How are you faring with Dickens?" she asked later, after they had made some headway into their meal.

"I finished it last night," he replied. "I was..." he frowned, trying to find the right words. "Unsettled."

When she had learned that he had never read her favourite Dickens novel, she insisted on them reading it. She wanted his thoughts on the story. "How so?"

"Empathy is not my strong suit."

"Bollocks," said Hermione, surprising him. "You're a Legilimancer. A good one. If anything, your problem these days is that you have empathy and don't know what to do with it."

"If you wish to think so," he muttered, nettled that she had zeroed in on his feelings so quickly.

"I should have thought of that when I suggested the book," she replied. "I'm sorry it disturbed you."

"My dis-ease is not your fault. I wished to read the book as well," he snapped back.

"Fine," she answered. "Did you want the last piece of naan or can I have it?"

He furrowed his brow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We're eating dinner," she reminded him. "Just because we're arguing doesn't mean I shouldn't exercise basic manners."

He glared at her. "You think we're arguing?"

"How about we split it? Is that all right?"

"Fine," he said. "But arguing?"

"Severus, why shouldn't we argue about this? Obviously I hit a nerve, and I apologize. Nothing wrong with that."

He stared at her, bewilderment filling him as he realized that arguing with her was exhilarating, despite the tangled mess of emotions that she had poked up. She met his eyes, and when he saw the look in hers, he realized that she felt much the same way.

A moment passed in silence and they let the subject drift to different aspects of the book, ones less sensitive.

Severus was reluctant to bid her farewell, so when she suggested walking for a while, he acquiesced. The autumn air was crisp, and they meandered arm in arm down the street until they came across a park. They drifted into the trees and eventually found themselves on the bank of a pond. Hermione leaned against a tree, staring across the dark water.

In the darkness, Severus found the courage to voice a worry that had bothered him since they had started writing to each other. "Hermione, I keep wondering if this...friendship...is appropriate."

She snorted in response. "We're friends, Severus. Last time I checked, I was allowed to have friends of many different ages. Why are you bringing this up?"

"I don't know. It keeps coming back to me. I am not a good man. Why should you desire my friendship?"

She turned to him. "You are a good man. You may not see it, but others do, and value you for it. And it has been...a boon...these last few months, to have your friendship. My other friends don't understand me. They think because I want to stay at home and read that I'm depressed, or that I need to socialize more, and they don't understand why I can't do that."

"But I do," he whispered.

"Yes," she answered. "You are unique in that."

He turned away, and when he spoke, his voice was low, tinged with despair. "But Hermione, the things I have done...you may think I am good, but do you truly know what I've done in my lifetime? I have hurt so many, done irreparable damage."

He could sense her tension as she answered. "Severus, I never told you, or anyone, this, but I've done unforgiveable things, too. When Ron was taken, and I went after the Death Eaters who did it, Harry never saw, and I never told him, but I found Ron's body, and saw what they'd done to him, and I went after them."

"What did you use?" he asked.

"Sectumsepra," she replied, flinching at the mental picture it evoked. "I dream about it nearly every night, what I did."

His hand closed around her arm. "Because even if it was justice, it was still wrong," he said hoarsely, knowing exactly how she felt. "But I have done worse."

"You have nineteen years on me," she said. "If the war hadn't ended, I don't know who I would have become."

"You? I was doing despicable things as a young man, with little excuse for them."

"I'm surprised you manage to salvage yourself, given your family," she said. "That you did change speaks more loudly to me than your having to change."

She leaned her head against his chest and he shuddered slightly and let his arms slip around her. He realized that she was crying.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there, but they did notice when a tiny owl landed on Hermione's head and began bouncing up and down.

"Stop that!" she said, looking up. He dropped a note into her hand. "Lumos," she muttered, pulling her wand out.

_Hermione, come over tonight. Remus and Tonks are here and we're having a great time. Please come. –Ginny_

Hermione groaned. Severus offered her his handkerchief and she wordlessly handed him the note. The owl fluttered around them. "Behave," Severus said sternly to it. It landed on his shoulder and squeaked.

"Is Ginny certain this is an owl?" he asked.

"So she tells me," said Hermione, mopping her face with his handkerchief. "Sorry for that."

"Don't be," he replied. "Did you want to go?"

"I don't know," she said. "After that...I don't know how I feel about going somewhere."

"I could leave," he offered.

She glared at him. "Of course, because _that's_ such a grand idea." She threw his handkerchief at him. He caught it and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I offered because I thought you might want me to leave," he replied crisply. "I don't usually have women weeping on my shoulder, Hermione. I don't know what you want!"

"Well, that makes two of us then!" she shouted back at him.

Pigwidgeon bounced anxiously on Severus' shoulder.

He frowned, his eyebrows forbidding. "Why on earth do I always have to explain myself to you?"

"Do you see anyone else willing to listen?" she demanded.

"It's splendid"—he spat the word—"that you like hanging around me in spite of my past, but that does not mean I have to give an accounting of myself to you for everything!"

"You stupid git! How many ways do I have to tell that it's not in spite of your past! Hell, if anything it's because of it!" she screamed in his face.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What in God's name do you mean, woman?"

She wildly tried to hit him. "I told you earlier, that I'd done awful things, too, that I have nightmares, too! You heard me!"

"And what on earth does that mean?"

"It means I like you because I can understand you, you arrogant prick!"

He stared down at her, incredulous, before he yanked her into a tight embrace, taking her lips with his, shocking the breath out of her. She clung to him as though she never wanted to let him go.

Pigwidgeon, furious with how they were ignoring his mission to return with a letter, hopped up and down on Severus' head and started pecking him.

"Dammit," he snarled, pulling away from Hermione. He looked at her. "Are we going?"

She started to smile. "A moment ago you were offering to leave."

"It's the weekend. I don't have to be back at the school tonight. Are we going?"

She looked at him appraisingly. "I rather think we are. Pig," she said, to the frantic owl, "no reply, we'll be going straight there."


	5. Chapter 5: Lucie and Sydney

_Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly; characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling. _

Chapter 4: Lucie and Sydney

Hermione slipped an arm around Severus, and Apparated them to the front steps of Grimmauld Place. "We'll talk more later," she promised.

"Agreed," he said, embracing her swiftly before letting go and ringing the doorbell, welcoming the time to think about what had just happened.

Ginny came to the door, and a smile spread across her face. "Hermione! You did get my owl!"

"Yes. Pig is very persistent. He pecked us both on the head."

Ginny looked at Severus. "I didn't know you were in London, Severus. Come on in."

Hermione took one chair, while Severus took another, each slightly self-conscious.

"Severus, what are you doing in town?" Remus asked.

"Meeting with the Board of Governors. Hermione and I went for supper."

"We wanted to talk about a book we'd both been reading," she added.

Tonks offered Hermione a glass of wine. "Which book?"

"_A Tale of Two Cities_," said Hermione, taking the glass. "It's always been one of my favourites of Dickens, but Severus had never read it."

"It's an interesting story," said Remus. "Quite moving, especially there at the end. Sydney Carton is a rare character."

"But is a wasted life redeemed by one brave deed at its end?" asked Severus.

Hermione, staring into her glass of wine before meeting his eyes, said, "His life wasn't a waste. He struggled with his own weaknesses, but overcame them in the end. I've often wondered what he would have been had Lucie Manette chosen him instead of Charles Darnay."

"At least he had the satisfaction of knowing that he saved them," Severus said, staring into the fire. "At least there was that. But does it provide absolution for everything else?"

Remus, exchanging glances with Tonks, furrowed his brow. "I suppose that's for the reader to decide."

"I think it does. If he had saved them and lived, then he would have had the chance to redeem himself in a new life," said Hermione. "I like to think that he would have been inspired to rise above his flaws, his brokenness, because he would then know that he could do good."

The territory they were edging on was potentially hazardous. Tonks threw herself into talking about Quidditch, abruptly changing the subject.

It was one in the morning when Hermione glanced at the clock and got to her feet. "I should go home," she said.

"You can stay here," said Harry. "We have extra rooms."

"I know, but Crookshanks will be unhappy if I'm not there to feed him in the morning."

"May I escort you home?" asked Severus, rising to his feet in a graceful motion.

"Thank you," she said, taking his arm, and Apparating.

They arrived in her living room. She let go of him to go switch on a lamp. Crookshanks, curled on a pillow, shook himself and went to inspect the newcomer. He sniffed Severus over carefully, and then started purring.

"He likes you," she said. "Did you want tea or something?"

"Tea would be fine," he said. She went into the tiny kitchen, filled the kettle, and plugged it in.

"You use electricity," he said, curious.

She said, getting mugs out of a cupboard, "It's a Muggle building. It's easier. I do use magic at home, but as long as I don't use it to do everything, it doesn't interfere. I came up with some shielding charms for some of the more temperamental pieces of technology. What kind of tea did you want?"

"Plain black is fine," he said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," she replied, scooping tea leaves into a teapot. "Milk?"

He nodded, and drifted around the room aimlessly as she prepared the tea. The number of books she owned was impressive. Many were magical but there were quite a few Muggle books on her shelves, which were meticulously alphabetized. The place was small, and obviously not expensive, but it was pleasant. It occurred to him that it might simply be pleasant because she lived here.

When the tea had brewed, they sat down on the couch, mugs in hand. She sipped her tea, unsure of what to say, and wanting desperately for him to go first.

His long, graceful fingers wrapped around the mug, its heat warming their iciness. "Hermione, was that...unwelcome?"

"No," she responded, turning to meet his gaze. "It was not."

He didn't know why he was still surprised by her forthrightness, but he was. He had expected her to hedge. It disarmed him, her willingness to be so open with him. He owed her no less.

"I told you before, Hermione, that I am not a good man, nor a nice one. Even if I am better than I was, I am still shattered. I am not whole."

"Does that mean that you should not live?" she asked, her voice strained.

His eyes dropped for a moment. "I could ask you the same thing," he said. "Do you reside in so much solitude because you are afraid to live your life?"

"Dammit, Severus, why do you have to see through me like that?" she asked. "I'm terrified. I'm terrified to take a chance because the last time I did, he was dead less than twelve hours later! What kind of man wants to take up with someone like me?"

He set his mug down on the nearby table and reached for her hand. "One who understands that fear."

She gripped his hand so tightly that it was nearly painful. He continued. "Earlier, you said it was because of my past, because of who I am, that you wanted to spend time with me. Not in spite of it. Is that really true?"

"What kind of a person would I be to tell that I want you, but who you are is a problem?"

"Most people would," he said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Severus," she said. She set aside her tea and let him pull her into his arms. He didn't try to kiss her, since the moment was too emotional even for that; he just held her close, and she leaned against him and listened to the wild pounding of his heart.

The next morning, Crookshanks woke both of them by jumping onto the sofa. Hermione yawned. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and for the first time in months, she had not had nightmares.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

She squinted at the clock across the room. "Only nine-thirty." She disentangled herself. "Crookshanks needs breakfast. Hell, I need breakfast."

He straightened up, realizing his clothes were a mess. Hermione fed Crookshanks. "I'll get breakfast started in a few minutes," she said.

"You don't have to do that," he protested.

She looked at him. "Do you know how to use my appliances? No? Then let me make breakfast this time."

A sense of wonder spread through him at her words. This time.

Hermione headed for her bedroom, closing the door and taking a deep breath. She changed quickly into everyday jeans and a t-shirt, tossing a witch's robe on top. She brushed her teeth quickly in the bathroom and ran a brush through her mess of hair.

"I put out an extra toothbrush," she said, seeing his eyebrows rise. "I always have a few around. My parents are dentists, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten," he said. He looked at his overcoat. He tapped it with his wand and it transformed back into a set of robes.

"Handy, that," said Hermione. "Is toast all right?"

"Yes, toast is fine."

He disappeared into the bathroom and Hermione, starting the toast, wanted to hug herself with delight.

The toast was set out on a plate on her table, with butter and jam, and she had brewed more tea by the time he emerged from the bathroom, looking less wrinkled and more wizardly. She had just put the sugar bowl on the table, when he wrapped her in his arms.

She hugged him back. They had yet to determine what this relationship would look like, but already she felt more relaxed with him, less tense now that some of their feelings were on the surface. She guessed from what she knew of him that he was feeling very uncertain and was grateful that he felt confident enough to hug her.

They had started eating in companionable silence when the buzzer by her door rang. Severus started. Hermione went to the door and pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Hermione, it's me."

"Mum? I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I had some wool for you, so I thought I'd come see you. Are you busy?"

"Well, I'm having breakfast, and a friend of mine crashed on my sofa last night, so he's still here."

"Fine." Hermione grimaced slightly at this, and pushed another button to buzz her mother up.

Severus surveyed her face. "Is this all right?"

"She's my mum," said Hermione. "I'd already answered; I couldn't very well pretend not to be home."

"I'd like to meet her, if that doesn't trouble you," he said carefully.

She smiled. "Thanks. I'd love you to."

Her mother knocked on the door, and Hermione opened it. "How are you, Mum?"

"Good. And this is?" she said, looking appraisingly at Severus.

"Oh, Mum, this is my friend Severus. He's the current Headmaster at Hogwarts. Severus, this is my mum, Barbara."

He stood and offered his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Granger."

"Call me Barbara," she said. "So you and Hermione are friends?"

"Yes," he said. "She consults me about potions for work, and has provided excellent administrative advice for me. And we talk about books."

Her mother smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Hermione's always loved reading. Couldn't stop her when she was little."

They made polite chit-chat for a while, and Barbara reminded Hermione that she was supposed to come for Sunday lunch the next day. Then she departed. Hermione closed and locked the door behind her mother.

"She's going to grill you about me tomorrow," he said.

"Is that Legilimancy or intuition?" Hermione asked sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even I could tell that."

"I couldn't tell how she felt about this," he said. "I do not always read people well, despite your beliefs to the contrary."

"Seeing a man in her daughter's flat who spent the night? Guaranteed she's over-the-moon about it right now. She keeps trying to set me up with idiot blokes because she wants me to move on with my life."

"And a man twenty years older than you is the way to do it?"

"Nineteen," she corrected. "Why are we quarrelling now?"

He shrugged. "I'm older than you. It's...an obstacle."

She marched over to him and looked him in the eye. "When has it been an obstacle? When, in the last few months, has our age difference been a problem?"

"It was in telling you how I felt."

"I still don't know how you feel," Hermione reminded him. "You didn't say much last night."

"Do you want the truth?" he asked. At her expression, he sighed. "Of course you do."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "If you aren't ready, then don't worry about it. I know that you care about me, and that's all I need to know right now."

"It's more than just caring about you by this point."

"Good to know," said Hermione, trying to match his level of involvement. "It is for me, too."

He ran a hand over her hair, trying to find the words to express what he had so deeply hoped to tell her for longer than he cared to admit. "I have no experience with this," he began. "I don't tell people my feelings." The look in his dark eyes made her heart want to break. They burned as he finally said, "I love you."

She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. "I love you, too."

His eyes widened, and pure amazement, mixed with relief, spread across his face. He yanked her close and pressed his lips to hers. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After those first few kisses, Severus pulled away. "Don't stop," said Hermione. He pulled her over to the sofa and they sat down, Hermione arranging herself in his lap. He kept his arms around her, his kisses frantic, desperate for her, holding her as if he didn't quite believe this was happening, as if any moment he might wake up. She entwined her fingers in his hair and let him set the tone for the moment, kissing him back with equal intensity, feeling like she never wanted to let go of him.

When they stopped for breath, Hermione decided that matters needed some clarification. "What do you want?" she asked, referring to their relationship.

"I want you. And I don't—don't deserve you. Hell, I feel like a teenager trying to say this." He shook his head, exasperated with himself.

Her mouth quirked. "When's the last time you dated someone?"

His eyes met hers. "Never. Did—did you say dating?"

"Romantically involved?" she suggested. "Seeing each other? Courting, if you prefer the old-fashioned version?"

He glared at her. It was a mild look, comparatively, but she felt a thrill of—something—as he did. "Harry's been trying to convince me to date. Did he intend us, to..."

She laughed. "I think there is no possibility of that. He'll probably go spare." Her face sobered.

"Thought of that, have you?"

"I'm not giving you up," she said, stubbornly.

"I never said that!" he protested.

"You were going to!"

"How do you know? I could've been going to say anything!"

"I know you, Severus. You would have tried to be all noble when I don't want that."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want you to want this, to want me!"

He kissed her until she was melting in his arms. "I do," he whispered in her ear. "I want you. But I don't want to make you unhappy, and if we do this, then it's going to be difficult."

"I'm not afraid of difficult," she said. "I'm afraid of losing you."

"Then I'm yours," he whispered, bringing his lips back to hers.


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret Garden

_Disclaimer: World and characters belong to J. K. Rowling._

Chapter 5: The Secret Garden

Severus stayed at Hermione's the rest of the day, but they spent most of the time talking, both reluctant to push this new thing too far too quickly. Much of their conversation concerned the topics they already usually discussed, but occasionally a look or a touch would remind them. They would fall silent briefly.

"What are you going to tell your parents tomorrow?" he said at one point, when she sat down and leaned her head against his shoulder.

She bit her lip. "I think I'll say that we're seeing each other, but it's new. And it is. We haven't even..."

"Slept together?" he finished.

Hermione nodded, not sure how to ask. He saw the look on her face and continued. "I would like to take our time, Hermione. It doesn't feel right. Not yet."

She stroked his cheek. "I understand. Whenever we're both ready, then."

When her phone rang and she had to answer it, he wandered back around the room, noticing the desk with a laptop computer. Unused to such things, he traced a fingertip over the keyboard. Then he noticed the book next to the computer.

"You're reading Dante?" he asked when she got off the phone.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered. "I'm most of the way through _Inferno_. It's brilliant."

He smiled. "I remember. I did get bogged down in _Purgatorio_, though."

"Isn't that what purgatory's for?" she asked, with a grin. "What did you want to read next?"

His eyes lit with interest. "I had an idea. I'll send it to you by owl."

"What is it?"

He caught her in his arms. "Can't it be a surprise?"

The next morning, the book arrived by owl. She took the package, gave Beatrice an Owl Treat, and untied the string, unfolding the brown paper. It was a faded copy of _The Secret Garden_. The note on top said, _I have, despite my age and gender, always been rather fond of this story. I think you will appreciate what it has to say—Severus_.

Hermione started reading, realizing, when her clock chimed, that she needed to get ready to go to her parents' house. She had been planning to take the tube, but it was a little late for that. She changed into Sunday lunch clothes and Apparated to their back garden.

"There you are," said her father, offering her a glass of wine. "How's work been?"

"Good, Dad, thanks," she said. "Hi, Mum. Did you need a hand with anything?"

"No, the food's ready. You have good timing." They sat down to eat and Hermione waited for her mother to bring up the subject.

Eventually Barbara said, "And how is that friend of yours? Severus, was it?"

Hermione permitted herself a smile. "He's well," she replied. "He headed back to Hogwarts yesterday. It's term-time, after all, and he can't be away from school for long."

"How long have you been seeing him?" her dad asked. "He's a little old for you, isn't he?"

Hermione shrugged. "We have a lot in common," she explained. "It started when I ran into him at work when he was there for a meeting, and we got to talking. We both read a lot. And he's a Potions-Master, and potions are kind of my thing. It was just friendship at first."

"And now?" her mother asked, a little pointedly. "What is it now? He spent the night at your place."

"On the sofa, Mum!" Hermione said. "It was a little late for him to go home, so he slept on my sofa." She conveniently omitted that she had also slept on the sofa.

"What are his intentions towards you? You've been through a lot," her father said.

She set down her fork and knife. "So has he, Dad. We understand each other. He's older than me, but should that really be a problem if we love each other?"

Her parents exchanged glances. "So how long have you been romantically involved?" her mother asked.

"Since Friday evening," she said. "It's very new, and we're taking it slowly. I'm not in a rush this time, since we're not facing the end of the world."

"Good. Bring him round for supper sometime, and I'll find out his intentions for you," her father said with satisfaction.

She stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're glowing, Hermione," said her mother. "I haven't seen you happy in years. If he makes you happy, then we'll welcome him."

Hermione wrote a letter to Severus that evening, telling him about her parents' unexpected reaction.

_...I had never thought they would take it so well, _she wrote_. I'm very happy about that, but it was a surprise. I've promised to bring you for supper at some point, but I didn't say when. I don't know how you feel about that..._

Severus turned the letter over in his hands, gratified that her parents were happy for them. He still felt like his mind had been turned inside-out. _I love her_, he thought. _I love her, and I think I want to marry her._ This was new. He had loved Lily but had never thought beyond being with her. With Hermione, he wanted a future. It was terrifying. He had lived his life within such rigid prescriptions, especially after the first war, that he was uncertain of how to proceed now that he was free to live his life with a woman for whom his past was not a deterrent.

The next week, Beatrice arrived at the office with a letter for Hermione. It read: _Halloween is on Saturday. Would you be interested in coming to Hogwarts for the celebration?-Severus._

Hermione smiled. A co-worker glanced over at her. "You look happy," she commented. "What's your bloke done?"

"Asked me to spend the weekend up at his place," she said, dipping her quill and writing out her reply. _I'll be in Hogsmeade on Saturday morning—Hermione. _

She took a room at the Three Broomsticks for the weekend and Apparated there on Saturday morning. She checked in, settled into her room, and then came downstairs to find Severus at a corner table with a pot of tea in front of him. She smiled and sat down across from him. "Hello," she said.

His eyes met hers and she caught her breath at the look in them. "I missed you," he murmured.

"So did I," she replied. "I finished the book."

"What did you think?"

Her hand closed over his. "Thank you," she told him. "I was...thank you."

"I am not overly demonstrative, Hermione," he said. "I thought that might help."

"It did, Severus."

They sat silently for a while, enjoying each other's presence, before Severus poured Hermione a cup of tea and they started talking. Since they were in public, they stuck to non-revealing topics, but the intensity of their discussion meant that anyone glancing at them immediately felt as though intruding on a private moment.

Except for the students.

"Is it a Hogsmeade weekend?" Hermione asked after the second student had come by to say hello to the Headmaster.

"Of course it is," he said. "It's Halloween. I'd be more of an ogre than usual if I cancelled a Hogsmeade trip on Halloween."

Hermione's private smile made him smile back. It said a great deal about how he had changed over the years, that students would actually go out of their way to greet him in public.

Hermione wondered idly what his students thought of him sitting here with a woman her age. She did not realize that the worries of the war had aged her expression, and that her natural maturity contributed. The way Severus had relaxed with her made him look ten years younger. While some of the seventh years at Hogwarts would have been there during her sixth year at the school, they, as first-years then, were rather in awe of the Hermione Granger. So with the natural tendency of the young, the students all lumped Hermione and Severus into the same category: grown-ups.

A third-year timidly approached their table. "Excuse me, Professor Snape," he said. "Sorry to bother you, but Alan ran into a post and his head's bleeding."

Severus pulled his headmaster demeanor on and stood. "Pardon me?" he asked Hermione, dropping a few coins on the table to pay for their tea.

"Of course," she replied. She went upstairs to fetch her cloak, and then went outside to where a young boy, a Hufflepuff, was bleeding profusely from a scrape on the side of his head.

Severus extracted a clean white handkerchief from a robe pocket, pressed it against Alan's head, and then took a good look at him. "Head back up to the castle and go see Madam Pomfrey," he ordered. "You'll be fine, but she should take a look at you just the same."

Hermione slipped her arm into his as they watched the two boys head back up the road. He looked down at her. "What?"

"You can be very kind when you want to," she commented. "I would be impressed if I didn't know you better than most people."

"It's your fault, you know," he said waspishly. "I never wanted to be nice to people."

"You weren't exactly nice to him," she said. "You were polite. You didn't sneer."

"I thought about it. Ran into a post? What were they doing?"

"Acting like third-years?" she said, and laughed at the expression on his face.

Minerva McGonagall, counting students as they entered the castle through the main gate, saw Severus and Hermione as they made their way up the path. Hermione was telling a story about a potion she had recently evaluated, dramatically waving her hands as she talked. Severus was laughing.

Minerva had known that Hermione had been invited to spend Halloween at the castle, but had not realized the depth to which this had gone. She was startled. Hermione was incandescent, and Severus looked like a new man.

When they arrived at the gate, Hermione eagerly made her greetings to her former Head of House. Minerva invited Hermione to take tea with her. When Hermione glanced at Severus, he waved a hand. "I have correspondence I should tend to. Come by when you're finished. The password is Robin."

She smiled. "You've been doing some re-reading this last week, too, haven't you?"

"Do you doubt it?"

Minerva pursed her lips.

"Miss Granger, how long has this been going on?" she asked, once the tea was poured.

"I beg your pardon, Professor?" said Hermione, adding sugar to her tea.

Her former teacher looked at her with concern. "You and Severus."

Hermione sighed. "I had hoped to keep it quiet longer."

"It will stay quieter if I can tell the rest of the staff what is going on," Minerva said.

"That would be up to Severus," Hermione said. "But we are seeing each other. We've only characterized it as that for two weeks," she added.

"Two weeks. I'm surprised he invited you here so soon. It's not unusual for instructors to invite...significant others...to celebrations here, but it is odd that he would do so this early."

"We've been writing to each other and seeing each other every time he goes to London for a number of months," Hermione clarified. Her eyes grew thoughtful. "It was a relief to have a friend with whom I felt no need for pretence. Surely you can appreciate that, Minerva?"  
The woman nodded. "I see. Hermione, have you thought this through?"

"Do you doubt that I would?"

Minerva surveyed the young woman. "Don't break his heart," she advised.

When Hermione entered his study, she found him at his desk, finishing a letter to the Minister of Magic. He looked up at her and his face lit.

He crossed the space between them in a few strides, and wrapped his arms around her. When they emerged from their kiss, she realized that a number of the portraits on the wall were clapping.

"Do they always do that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I haven't kissed anyone in here before," he said dryly. "I have a sitting room."

"Where?" she asked.

He opened a side door and led her through it, shutting it firmly behind them so the portraits wouldn't overhear.

"I wish you were staying here," he said once they decided they needed to breathe for a while.

"I thought it would be better this way," said Hermione. At his look she shook her head. "Severus, what do you think people are going to say? There'll be more gossip if I'm staying here."

"Gossip? Since when do people care about my private life?"

"Since the war?" she said, feeling irritated with his determined ignorance. "I thought this through. Why didn't you?"

"Maybe because I've never done this before!" he snapped.

"Is that really an excuse to the man who plans out everything?" she retorted. "I thought about the propriety of visiting and that's why I'm at the Three Broomsticks, and not up here!"

"Propriety! Since when is this a question of propriety!"

"Are you daft, Severus?" Hermione demanded. "I was your _student_. Do you have any idea about the repercussions from this?"

He glared her. "And I suppose you thought of that when I asked if the age difference bothered you?"

"I did, and I thought it was worth it. But I am _damned_ if I am going to let you jeopardize your career, your life, for me! I will do everything in my power to make sure that our relationship appears natural and appropriate to the people watching us."

His anger fell away when he realized what she was trying to tell him. He pulled her back into his arms. "I wasn't thinking," he said in apology. "It's unlike me to think over the consequences...and yet this is so new."

Hermione relaxed against him. "I don't want you getting hurt over this," she said. "It's going to be hard enough telling my friends, but the people who'll run right to the gossip columns? They like to speculate on the love lives of the war heroes. I'm not giving them any more fuel for the fire than I have to."

A cleared throat from the door caused them to look up. Minerva stood there. "I see you've already discussed what I came here to ask about," she said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Severus demanded.

"Long enough," she said. "Now that we're all on the same page, what are your plans? I need to tell the staff to minimize speculation."

"Speculation?" said Hermione.

Severus groaned. "You haven't spent time in the staff room," he said. "What do you want to know, Minerva?"

"Is this a serious relationship?"

"Yes," both of them snapped. They turned to stare at each other and the looks on their faces made Minerva briefly consider starting a betting pool as to how quickly they would be engaged.

"Anything else?"

"We're taking things slowly," said Hermione. "We'd appreciate it if they kept mostly quiet about it."

"Mostly quiet?" said Severus.

"Do you really think we can expect all of them to keep their mouths shut?" said Hermione, eyebrows raised.

He smirked. "I suppose you're right. Since when did you become so conniving?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"If the teachers know, and eventually it comes out, that they all knew and there were no problems, that stops a lot of people dead in their tracks," said Minerva. "I am prepared to offer you my support, should you need it," she said. "I'll be going now. And Severus," she said, "don't break her heart."

She closed the door firmly behind her.

Most of the teachers ventured surreptious glances at Hermione and Severus that evening, but refrained from saying anything. Hermione chatted eagerly with Minerva, and Filius, and the current Arithmancy and Ancient Runes professors, but was largely silent with Severus, though several times she said something that brought a smile to his face. That told the more observant ones that this was, as Minerva had said, serious. Hermione was both grateful and a little sad that Remus and Tonks weren't there that evening. In the aftermath of the war, legislation surrounding werewolves had been relaxed. Remus was once more teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tonks worked part-time in the Auror department with Harry. The Lupins' son, Teddy, was five, heading towards six.

Several students ventured over to ask for Hermione's autograph. She was polite but Severus saw her wincing slightly. It was the way he felt whenever anyone praised his service in the war.

He walked her down to Hogsmeade that evening, and they sat up in the bar, talking quietly. The argument that afternoon had made him think harder about what might be necessary in this relationship. He remembered that his reputation was not the only one at stake.

He walked her to her door, and they kissed goodnight. "I should go," he said. "Or I won't want to leave."

She smiled back at him. "Good night."

That evening, he sat in his study, looking out the window towards Hogsmeade, the book they were discussing in his lap. Eventually he went to bed, and dreamed of her.

Hermione came up to the castle for breakfast the next morning, and, when asked to the staff room by Minerva, accompanied her while trying to work out what was going on.

"I suppose you will be a more frequent guest here," said Minerva. "So we'd like to welcome you."

She nervously followed the professor through the door and saw a few of the teachers gathered there. Remus, Tonks, and Teddy were there, having arrived that morning.

Remus hugged Hermione. "Congratulations," he said.

"You're not angry?" she asked, a little bewildered.

Tonks hugged her, too. "Angry? We saw what was going on a couple weeks ago."

Teddy ran up and flung his arms around Hermione's knees. "Aunt Hermione!" he shouted.

Hermione laughed and extricated herself from the group hug. "You won't tell them, will you? I haven't figured out how to explain it."

"No, but don't wait too long," said Tonks. "Harry'll be upset if everyone else knows and he finds out last." She looked down at her son, who was tugging Hermione's robes, trying to show her his latest shape-change for his hair. "Especially if he learns that his godson knew before he did."


	7. Chapter 7: Rapport

_Disclaimer: World and characters belong to JKR; I'm just borrowing them, yet again._

Chapter 6: Rapport

Before she left Hogwarts, Hermione asked Severus if he was free the next weekend. "Sorry," he said. "I'm on the roster of teachers who are around next weekend."

"Weekend after?" Hermione said plaintively. "Come to London and see me then?"

He bent to kiss her. "I suppose I could manage." The look on his face told her that he was quite happy to "manage."

They kept Severus' owl, Beatrice, busy over the next two weeks, sending letters back and forth. By the time Friday evening arrived, Hermione missed him so much that she was surprised at herself. Never had she been like this about anyone else. He was due at her flat at seven, so when she got home around five-thirty, she set about making supper.

She rarely cooked anything exciting for herself, since she lived alone, and if she fancied something different than her usual fare, she would get a take-away, but she decided that chicken, potatoes, and salad wouldn't be too hard. She typically cooked without magic, since, after using magic all day at work, she was usually tired of it by the end of the day. That was something she had never expected after her years at Hogwarts, but as important as magic was for her, and as often as she did use it at home, she still felt like she needed to remember how to do things without it, too.

Besides, the last time she'd tried to cook a chicken with magic, she'd burnt it.

Severus arrived downstairs, and pushed the buzzer for Hermione's flat, rather than apparating directly there. She let him in, and he rode in the elevator next to a little old lady who decided to chat with him. "Visiting someone?" she asked, nodding towards the overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes," he said. "My...girlfriend."

"Ah, young love," said the woman. She grinned at him. "Best of luck to you." She got off several floors before Severus did, and he passed the rest of the ride in silence.

When he knocked on Hermione's door, she opened it and drew him in, closing the door behind him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. All of his anxieties about the weekend dropped away as he let his bag fall to the floor and held her close.

Then the timer went off. Hermione extricated herself, giving him one last, swift kiss, and went to the kitchen. "You can put your bag in the bedroom," she called over her shoulder.

He froze. "I can what?"

She took the chicken out of the oven. "What, did you think I'd be making you sleep on the sofa?"

"I hadn't thought too much about it," he admitted.

"Well, I thought it would be silly to make you sleep on the sofa," she explained, putting the dish of chicken on the table. She looked at him with anxious eyes. "Is that...too much?"

He went to her and embraced her again. "No, it isn't...I was merely surprised."

"That time we fell asleep together on my sofa," she said, "I liked waking up with you."

He smiled at her, and gently stroked her cheek. "I liked it, too. It was...reassuring."

They ate dinner together, and Severus helped Hermione wash up. He washed the dishes, and she dried and put away. Then they settled on the sofa to read to each other and to kiss occasionally. The evening was quiet and peaceful, and it re-established their relationship after the distance of two weeks.

Eventually, they were both yawning. Severus took his pajamas and changed in the bathroom, feeling very uncertain about this. When he slipped back into the bedroom, Hermione had changed into chocolate brown pajama pants and a lime green tank top. She'd quickly braided her hair back, using an elastic that she kept on her nightstand.

She smiled at him. "Do you own anything that isn't black?" she asked, eyeing his black pajamas.

"I have some things that are green," he said defensively. "But black is simple."

"It suits you," she said. "I usually sleep more on the right side. Do you mind sleeping on the left?"

"Not at all," he replied. "That's where I usually sleep." He watched as Hermione pulled the covers back and got in bed.

She looked at him. "Severus. Would you be more comfortable on the couch?"

His mouth twisted. "I doubt it."

"Then come here. Please?"

The note in her voice convinced him, and he went to the bed and got in. Hermione snuggled up to him. "That's better," she said. She rolled over and reached out to switch off the light. Then she rested her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

He let his arms wrap around her, holding her close, and bent down to kiss her. She sighed contentedly. "Good night, Severus," she murmured, already drifting off. "Love you."

He woke up several times in the night, startled by the presence of someone else in the bed with him, and each time, when he remembered where he was, and who he was with, he relaxed and went back to contented sleep.

When Hermione woke the next morning, she rolled over and looked up at Severus. He was already awake.

"Morning," she said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well." He gently ran a finger down her nose. She smiled at him and kissed his fingertip as it met her lips.

His gaze became even more tender. She reached up to pull him down for a kiss. A moment later, she pulled away and said, "I should brush my teeth."

He laughed. "I agree. Haven't you heard of magic-based toothpaste?"

Hermione dragged herself out of bed. "My parents fuss about it, and give me toothpaste and toothbrushes and floss by the bagful. So I do my teeth the Muggle way."

She went to the loo, brushed her teeth, put her hair in some order, and wandered back to her bedroom to find her dressing gown. It was chilly outside, and her building didn't have the best of heating systems.

"I'll get breakfast started," said Hermione. "Hurry up and I'll show you how the toaster works."

When he came out of the bathroom, he was holding a bottle. "Why are you taking this?" he asked.

Hermione looked up from slicing bread. "Oh, that. Did I leave the cupboard open?"

"Yes," he said. "I wasn't prying, but I was surprised. Were you expecting something to happen this weekend?"

She smiled uncertainly at him. "Severus, I'm not trying to rush us, but I didn't know when we'd feel ready, so I thought I should be prepared. I actually started taking the potion before Halloween."

His eyebrows went up. "Really?"

There was a slightly wicked glint in her eye. "Yes, really. This way we can just let it happen. Isn't that easier?"

"It is, I suppose." He still looked troubled. Hermione put the bread knife down and went to him.

"It's fine," she said, taking the bottle from his hand and setting it aside. "I'm not in a hurry to get you into bed."

"But?" he asked suspiciously.

"But it had better not take forever, either," she told him. "I want to be with you." She kissed him firmly, trying to reassure him of her feelings.

"And I with you," he murmured when she'd pulled back. "But, love, this matters so much that I don't want to get it wrong."

She kissed him one more time, then pulled him over to the kitchen. "I want to get this right, too," she said, dropping two slices of bread in the toaster and pressing the lever down.

"That's it?" he asked, side-tracked momentarily by the device.

"Yes. If you wanted to make a working toaster from scratch, it'd be a lot harder," she said. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Severus, I should probably tell you. The year after Ron died, I did some stupid things. I went out clubbing a few times, and, well, I really regret what I did those nights."

"I have done similar things," he said, remembering how much he had hated himself afterward. "I've never been with someone I love, someone I want to spend my life with. And with you, I want it to be important, for it to really mean something."

A thrill went through her at his words. "Me, too." She kissed him again, passionately, and was startled out of the kiss a moment later when the toast popped up.

Later that day, Hermione suggested going to see a movie. Severus hadn't seen one since he was quite young, and agreed. There was a theatre in Hermione's neighborhood that showed old movies. She usually went there several times a month because the theatre was cheap, and she liked old movies.

"And they have fantastic pizza, and they're licensed," she said as they walked over, wrapped in Muggle-style overcoats against the November weather. "So they offer wine and beer. It's way better than the typical movie theatre. I've seen a lot of older movies there over the years, and sometimes they get newer ones after the main theatres have shown them."

"I must admit to being curious," he said. "I grew up in the Muggle world, but I could barely figure out your toaster. It has so many buttons compared to the one my mum had."

"That's just to adjust how long the bread's in there," she said. "It's not that hard. But I do get that learning things like the computer or watching television is pretty weird. I was so used to not having that at Hogwarts that it was quite the adjustment after the war, when I first moved out on my own."

"We couldn't really afford to go see films when I was a boy, so I only saw a few, and I don't remember much," he said.

"Well, this should be fun, then," said Hermione. "Here it is." She stepped up to ticket window. "Two adults for whatever you're showing today," she said.

"Hi, Hermione," said the girl at the counter, printing out two tickets and taking the money Hermione handed her. "Who's this?"

"This is Severus," said Hermione. "He's my-uh-um..." She trailed off.

"Boyfriend?" the girl filled in. "You know, I've never seen you here with a guy before. New boyfriend?"

"Sort of," said Hermione. She grinned. "You know I'm just picky. Severus, this is Melinda."

"Hello," said Severus stiffly, uncomfortable with the way Melinda was eyeing him up.

"Well, I can see why!" Melinda said. "Evidently being picky is worth it. Enjoy the show!" She winked at them.

Hermione laughed as she pulled Severus over to the concessions counter. "Stop it. Be flattered. She's always asking me why I never bring a date, and I tell her I'm waiting for the right man to show up."

"Fine," said Severus. "But I'm not exactly the most attractive man in the world. Why would she think I was worth it?"

Hermione sighed. "One of these days I'll have to find a way to show you yourself. You're really quite attractive now that you're not working yourself to death." She stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. "Now, this is a long movie. What do you want to get? They have a really good vegetarian pizza."

"That means you want vegetarian pizza, doesn't it?" he said.

"Well, only if you want it," she told him. "If you're not going to like it, then we can get something with meat on it."

Severus rolled his eyes, resigned. "I'll try the vegetarian pizza."

He insisted on paying for their food, since she had bought the tickets, grumbling about how he was the man, he was supposed to be allowed to pay for their dates, that was the way it had been when he was growing up, and Hermione just laughed and thanked him for the food. "I don't mind paying for our tickets," she said. "These days it's okay to take turns paying for things. Now let's go find seats."

They walked through the old, shabby lobby and into the equally shabby theatre. There were a few other people already there, but there were some good seats near the centre of the theatre. There were tables in front of each row of seats, so the theatre held fewer people than one at a multiplex would.

They settled into their seats with the pizza and the beers they'd ordered. Hermione took a sip of her beer and sighed happily. "Butterbeer just isn't the same as this," she said.]

"May I?" Severus asked. Hermione handed her glass to him and his eyebrows went up as he sipped.

"What on earth is this?"

"The darkest stout they have on tap," said Hermione. "It's delicious."

"Apparently you like beer that you can chew," said Severus.

She picked up his glass and sipped. "Well, at least this doesn't taste like piss," she said. "But it is lighter than I usually prefer."

"It has subtler citrus notes in it," he pointed out.

They were still bickering amiably about the relative merits of their chosen beverages when the house lights dimmed. "What was this movie called?" Severus asked, abandoning the discussion and gingerly lifting a slice of the pizza and examining it.

"_Spartacus_. It's based on a slave uprising which occurred during the early Roman Empire," said Hermione. "Just bite into the slice, Severus. It's not going to attack you."

"Didn't the Romans brutally slaughter everyone?" He took a cautious bite and was forced to admit that it was not half-bad.

"They did, but it's still a good movie. Now, shush, the credits are starting."

Hermione leaned her head against Severus' shoulder and lost herself in the story. Severus settled in. They shared the pizza they'd ordered together, Hermione wryly observing that he was enjoying the food more than he'd thought he would.

When they emerged from the theatre that evening, they wandered around the neighbourhood for a while until the rain got to be too much, and then headed back to Hermione's flat.

"I'm not too hungry after the pizza," said Hermione. "You?"

"Same here," he said. "I could do with some tea."

"Sounds good. You want to get the kettle started while I go change?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "Tea's in the cupboard above the sink, right?"

"As usual, Professor," she teased, heading into the bedroom for dry clothing.

Once they were both dry and had hot tea, they settled onto the couch and Hermione pulled out a new book. "Someone recommended this to me. It's fantasy, and sort of young adult fiction, but I've read some things by the author before, and she's generally a good writer. Read to me?"

"Wanting to hear more of my melodious voice, witch?" Severus asked, taking the book and opening it.

"Of course," she said. "Plus, I can knit while you read."

He cleared his throat and turned to the title page. "_Fire and Hemlock_, part one, chapter one."

_Author's Note: The movie theatre is based on my favourite theatre in my hometown of Portland, Oregon. I live in British Columbia now and the theatres in my town are not nearly as much fun. Last time I was there, I saw Deathly Hallows, Part One while eating awesome veggie pizza and drinking a beer called "The Terminator" that was so dark it was practically coal black. The comment about "beer you can chew" comes from my husband, who prefers lighter beers._

_The book Hermione and Severus are reading at the end of the chapter is _Fire and Hemlock_, by the late Diana Wynne Jones, one of my all-time favourite writers. The couple in _Fire and Hemlock_ have an age gap not unlike Severus and Hermione, and meet when the girl is nine or ten (possibly eleven, I'm not sure). Crazy magic ensues. Well worth the read._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reading this, and thanks to the people leaving reviews. I squee every time I find out there's a new review—it's awesome to find out that people (other than professors from university and the few people who get drafts of my original work) are reading my writing and offering positive feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8: Visiting

_Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world—just borrowing them from JKR._

_Author's Note: As stated in the summary of this story, there will be sexual situations. This chapter contains one of them, and no, it's not graphic (I'm crap at writing sex scenes because I have a tendency towards laughing hysterically at my attempts, which is one of the reasons why this isn't rated M). _

Chapter 7: Visiting

Severus had made sure his schedule was clear for the next weekend, so he and Hermione made plans for him to come and visit again. That Monday evening, she was finishing up supper, wishing Severus was there so she could tell him about the latest fiasco at work, when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hermione, it's your mother."

"Hi, Mum," said Hermione, settling the phone comfortably between her ear and her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Your father and I thought you might want to come for Sunday lunch this weekend."

"Well, Severus is visiting then, so I'll check with him, and we'll get back to you," Hermione said.

"He's visiting? So you are still seeing each other?" The tone in her mother's voice was one that Hermione recognized from the last time she'd tried dating someone.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes. We are. I went up to visit him at Hogwarts over Halloween, and he comes over on the weekends when he doesn't have to be at the school."

"Is it serious?" The note of hope in the question made Hermione want to be flippant.

"So far, yes, but we do laugh once in a while," Hermione said lightly.

She heard her mother's sigh of irritation. "You know what I mean, dear."

"I know. Yes. It is serious, but since we're both fairly prominent people in the wizarding world, we're not going public with the relationship yet. The teachers at Hogwarts know, and they're sworn to secrecy. I haven't worked out how to tell Harry and Ginny, much less Molly and Arthur."

"I think they'd be happy for you," said her mother. "I know that your father and I are. You've been so much happier since you and this Severus starting dating."

Hermione smiled and relaxed. "I'm glad. I hope we can come on Sunday. I'll give you a call as soon as I know for sure."

The next morning, Severus read the letter Hermione had sent him. _I know we've only been together for about six weeks, but you've already met my mum, and I think you'd like my father. They want to have us come for Sunday lunch this weekend. What do you think?_

He smiled over what she had written. He was growing more and more certain that marriage was something he wanted to bring up soon. This, visiting her parents, might help. It certainly told him that she saw him as someone important to her. Oh, she'd told him that, over and over, but bringing him home to meet her parents said a great deal more. He took a sheet of parchment and swiftly penned a reply, telling her that he would be delighted.

When he arrived at her flat on Friday evening, Hermione flung herself into his arms. "I missed you," she said breathlessly, before he managed to get his arms around her and kiss her properly.

Hermione found herself desperately trying to undo the buttons of his robe. Once she had it unfastened, he let go of her to shrug out of it, and then sank his hands into her thick curly hair, kissing her eyelids and then working his way down to her mouth again. She responded enthusiastically, and worked his shirt out of his trouser waistband, slipping her hands up against the bare skin of his back. He groaned, letting his tongue move more deeply into her mouth. She sank against him, barely able to stand as he fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, slowly unfastening them.

"Bed?" she gasped, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Bed," he agreed, scooping her up into his arms, kissing her again, and striding for the bedroom.

Once there, they quickly divested each other of their clothing, but Severus, as he laid down beside Hermione on the bed, slowed down, kissing her gently, exploring her, learning what she wanted.

She realized that he was trying to make this more than just a mad rush for sex, and let him slow the pace, memorizing the look on his face as she stroked her hands over his body.

"Hermione?" he whispered uncertainly, as he rolled over on top of her.

"Yes," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist and welcoming him in. They both gasped at the feel of it, and lay there motionless for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, enraptured. Then Hermione carefully drew his head down to hers, kissing him again, and with a shudder, they both began to move.

The sound of Hermione crying out his name brought Severus over the edge as well, and he moaned her name.

They lay, intimately connected, in her bed, breathing hard, both overwhelmed by their feelings for each other. Eventually Severus rolled onto his side, pulling her close again. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

A triumphant smile curved her lips. "I love you." She snuggled her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, contented.

"I suppose it's good I didn't have anything cooking on the stove when you got here," she said.

He laughed. "True." His dark eyes regarded her with fierce concentration. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Can you doubt it?" she asked him. She moved on top of him, kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. "Or do I have to show you again?"

"I don't object to you repeating the experiment," he said, wrapping his arms tightly about her. "Shall we?"

When they emerged from bed, they had to re-heat their supper. Neither minded, and Severus learned to use the microwave.

They slept in late the next morning, and spent much of the day either in bed, or in the sitting room, drinking tea, reading to each other, and then drifting back to bed. That evening Hermione suggested they get a take-away, rather than going out to eat as they had originally planned.

"Don't we still have to fetch it from the restaurant?" Severus asked, reluctant to leave the flat, since that would mean getting properly dressed.

"No, most of them deliver," she said. She went to her fridge, where a number of take-out menus were posted, and detached a few of them. "Curry?"

"Sounds splendid," he said. "Wait, how do we order?"

Hermione laughed at him. "Telephone, Severus." She tossed the menu at him. "What do you want?"

Their food arrived forty minutes later, and they happily quarrelled over dividing up the naan and settled into silent, contented eating.

Once the leftovers were in the fridge, Hermione curled up in his lap on the sofa, and they stayed there for a while, silent and happy.

Crookshanks, bewildered by their strange behaviour, decided to join them. Hermione rubbed his ears, and Severus found himself incapable of irritation towards the creature as Crookshanks shed orange fur all over his dressing gown.

"I have a charm to get rid of the cat hair," Hermione said.

"Thank you," he said. "I think your creature is growing on me."

Hermione smiled. "Good to know. He's a good cat, Severus."

"Given that he recognized Pettigrew, I must be forced to agree," said Severus.

"I'm surprised that you never had a cat," she said. "You seem like a cat person."

"I had one when I was a boy. My father hated it. He made me get rid of it, and I haven't wanted one since."

"I'm sorry," said Hermione. "I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

"It's fine," he assured her. "I wanted to tell you. But Crookshanks here...I think I almost like him."

She beamed. "You watch. Soon you'll actually like him and then it's only a step from that to sneaking him treats."

"Hmph. I doubt it," he said. "I've never been terribly fond of animals."

She kissed his cheek. "You might change your mind. Want to read to me?"

On Sunday, Hermione nervously fussed over her clothes before they left for her parents', until Severus pointed out that they were hardly likely to be judging _her_ on the basis of her clothing.

"I know. I think I'm more nervous than you about this," she said. "Severus, I've never done this before—brought a man home to meet my parents. I mean, they met Ron, but we weren't together until that year when they were off in Australia and we were searching for Horcruxes all over Britain. I know they're predisposed to like you, because I'm happy with you, but I'm still nervous."

He kissed her. "It'll be fine. Contrary to popular opinion, I do know how to conduct myself in company."

"They might have questions for you, about the war, and what you were doing then," she said.

His eyes darkened briefly. "I will be honest, but I would rather they didn't ask."

"I know. There's a lot I haven't told them. They know there was a war, and that Ron died, and that they were at risk. It took them a long time to forgive me for Obliviating them and sending them to Australia. And I don't blame them for that. But you of all people know just how bad it was." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder.

He sighed. "They have the right to ask, you know. They are your parents. They want you to be safe."

"Safety's not really something I've been used to since I found out I was witch. And they don't really get that, as much as they love me."

"Hostages to fortune," he muttered.

"Yeah, I've tried to tell them that before. They still don't quite get it." She shivered, shaking off her darker thoughts. "Severus, I want you to be yourself, as much as you can, around them. Don't put on an act, please."

"I will not," he said. "You are far too important to me."

"Thanks." She looked at her watch. "We should go." She apparated them to her parents' house, and they knocked on the door.

The afternoon went very well, considering. Severus was very deliberate in how he answered their questions about the war. He didn't give them any more information than what he had asked for, but he didn't gloss over anything, either.

When Hermione was taking dishes out to the kitchen, Barbara followed her. "No wonder you didn't tell us everything," she said.

Hermione put a plate in the dishwasher and then met her mother's eyes. "I don't talk about it very often for a reason," she said. "I did some, well, pretty terrible things during the war. It's not like I was doing strategic planning in some safe underground bunker, Mum."

"And Severus—he did worse things, didn't he?"

"He was a double agent," said Hermione. "He made a colossal mistake at seventeen, and when he acknowledged it, he did everything he could to make amends. He's been through hell, and purgatory, without thought of any relief. And now that the war's over, now that we actually have a chance to live—we're doing it together."

"That serious, eh?" said Barbara.

"That serious."

"Then I suppose we'd better get used to inviting both of you over for supper once in a while," she said, smiling. She hugged her daughter. "I'm glad you've found someone who understands what you went through, even if he is a bit odd."

Hermione laughed. "A bit odd isn't really adequate, but thanks. I'm glad you're not upset."

When they apparated back to Hermione's flat, Severus collapsed onto the sofa. Crookshanks hopped up into his lap and he unconsciously started petting the cat. Hermione made a pot of tea and sat beside him.

Severus drank the tea she gave him absently, and then set the cup aside. He didn't speak for a while and when he did, she was surprised by what came out of his mouth. "Would you spend Christmas with me at Hogwarts?"

"I would love to," she said. "Any reason why?"

"I think your mother was considering inviting us for the holidays, and as welcoming as they were, I'm not sure if I could manage to contain myself that long."

"Fair enough," said Hermione. "I'm surprised you answered some of those questions."

"You deserved to know."

"Even though I didn't ask?"

"You should still know, what kind of a man I am."

"I do know, Severus. And I love you all the more for what you've overcome." She smiled. "You know, I think we have most of the seals of approval on this relationship."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Remus and Tonks, Minerva, my parents. Crookshanks."

"You still need to tell the Potters," he reminded her.

"I'm working on that," she said. "I'll figure it out sometime soon. For right now, I just want to spend the rest of the evening with you."


	9. Chapter 9: Of Quidditch Matches and

_Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, so the world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. But it's an interesting place to visit._

Chapter 8: Of Quidditch Matches and Christmas Parties

In early December, Hermione found herself over at Harry and Ginny's for supper one Friday evening. She hadn't been avoiding them, exactly, but she had been busy with work. And with Severus.

"So, do you want to spend Christmas with us?" Ginny asked, over coffee. "We'd love to have you, if you aren't going to be with your parents."

"Actually, I'm going to be up at Hogwarts for Christmas," she said casually.

Harry added milk to his coffee. "Really? Why?"

"Severus asked me to come up," Hermione explained. "Some of the teachers aren't going to be there, and he wanted an extra adult around. Plus he thought I'd enjoy spending time in the library."

"I'm glad you two are friends," said Harry. "He needs more people he can talk to. He's always irritated with me when I drop by."

Hermione grinned. "Well, you were trying to set up him on blind dates, Harry. I can't blame him." She had heard a few rants from Severus recently about Harry's continued attempts to help him find love.

"I told you it was a bad idea," said Ginny.

"The man lives like a monk!" said Harry. "He needs to get out more!"

Hermione shook her head. "What if he's happy the way he is?" she asked, thinking of the last time she had seen him. She wasn't about to say that he didn't exactly live like a monk anymore.

"Okay, so he's _seemed_ more relaxed lately, if Severus ever relaxes. I'm glad about that. But really, Hermione. Are _you_ happy just working all the time?"

She slammed her cup down on the table. "You know what, just because you think I need to get out more doesn't mean there's something wrong with me! I'm fine!"

Ginny looked at her husband and her best friend. "Would you stop it, Harry?" she asked. "I think we can trust Hermione to tell us the truth about how she's doing. Are you really sure about Severus, though?" she asked.

"How about I find out over Christmas and come back and report to you?" she suggested irritably.

"Great idea," said Harry. "Can't wait for your report. Oh, are you coming to the Order Christmas party next Friday?"

"There's a Christmas party next Friday?" said Hermione, heart sinking.

"Yeah. We told you about it weeks ago and you said you'd probably be there," Ginny replied. "Don't tell me you forgot and made plans."

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I'll check my diary."

As soon as she got outside, she quickly cast a Patronus, and then Apparated away.

Severus, reading in his sitting room, was surprised to see the silvery otter show up. "Severus, I need to talk with you. Now. Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks?"

He got to his feet so fast that he fell over. He raced down to the pub, and found Hermione in one of the corner booths.

"I ordered brandy," she said as he slid in next to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I was over at Harry and Ginny's tonight. Order Christmas party next week."

His brow furrowed. "Ah. And that's what you had to talk to me about? I was terrified something was wrong."

She smiled, and reached for his hand. "I freaked, Severus. I'm sorry I worried you."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I believe I told them I would go. I think I forgot about it."

"So did I," she said, "but apparently I'm supposed to be there as well."

"Did you want to tell them this week?"

Hermione groaned and downed the last of her brandy. Severus watched her and poured another measure into her glass.

"I still haven't figured out how to tell them. I'm in love with you, Severus. I love you, and I don't know how to tell my best friends that. I'm not ashamed of you—last week I had coffee with Tonks and we talked about you and I was so happy—that she accepts us and is happy for us, so I can talk with her. But I'm so afraid...Ron was Harry's best friend, and Ginny's brother, and they seem to think I wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't be able to love again," he finished. So that was it, he thought. He'd wondered. He felt that telling the Potters sooner rather than later would be more advisable, but he'd been willing to let her decide when, since she knew them better than he. But the loving again, after losing someone...he had a good idea that Harry had the same sort of feelings about him and was, perhaps, secretly relieved every time he turned down a suggestion of a blind date.

"How about we tell them after Christmas?" he suggested, thinking that if the announcement was not received well, at least Christmas wouldn't be ruined. "Do they know you're spending Christmas up here?"

She nodded. "Harry's glad we're friends, but I don't think it's occurred to him that we might be more than that."

"It wouldn't," he said, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be all right, love," he promised. He gave her an appraising look. "You should stay here tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I don't really want you apparating in this condition. Besides, I've missed you this week."

"Would it really be okay?"

He smiled. "Do you really think that the students are going to care? Tomorrow's a Quidditch match—they're only concerned with that."

He tossed a few coins to Madam Rosmerta and, putting a strong arm around Hermione, walked back up to the castle with her.

Remus was patrolling the corridors that night, and he grinned at them. "What's this, then?"

"Hermione needed to speak with me tonight," said Severus. "She's too tired to apparate home."

Remus nodded sagely. "Of course," he said.

"Oh, Remus, would you mind passing the word? We're going to both be at the Order Christmas party next week, but we won't be making any sort of official announcement regarding our relationship yet."

Hermione looked up at Severus and yawned. "Thank you, Severus," she said.

"You are welcome," he told her.

Remus watched them with a smile. "Have a good night, you two. I'll warn Minerva that she's here."

"I doubt we'll be at breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow morning," said Severus, "so that will minimize things."

"Naturally."

Hermione was unable to stop yawning as they reached Severus' quarters. He found her one of his t-shirts to wear as a nightgown, and then tucked her into bed, joining her a few minutes later. She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest. "Your heart always sounds so strong," she mumbled. "G'night."

He stroked her hair, thinking about how much he wished that this was something they had every night, and then he too closed his eyes and dozed off.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she realized that she wasn't at home. She blinked, and saw that Severus was there, so she relaxed. Her memory of yesterday evening came back, and she remembered him convincing her to stay. She moved closer to him, feeling the comfort that came with his presence.

He opened his eyes. "You're awake."

"Mmm-hmm," she said. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"It was my idea," he said. "But I'm glad you stayed." He sighed. "Christmas can't come too quickly," he remarked. "We can spend every night together then."

She agreed. "Every time I spend the night with you, I wish we could do this every night."

"We will someday," he said, his voice serious.

Hermione caught her breath as she saw the look on his face. Rather than saying anything, she leaned over and kissed him.

Over breakfast, Severus mentioned the upcoming Quidditch match: Gryffindor verus Slytherin. "Did you want to stay and watch?" he asked.

She grinned. "Shall we bet on the outcome?"

"I'd rather you just wore that shirt to the match," he said.

She looked down and laughed. He'd grabbed an old Slytherin t-shirt—green with a silver snake printed on it. "Tempting. How about loser buys the winner lunch at the Three Broomsticks?"

"You just want an excuse to stick around longer," he said.

"Of course I do," she said. "So, you game?"

"Why not?" he said. "Go have a shower—your hair's a mess. Match starts in about an hour."

Hermione dressed in her robes and jeans from the day before, and keeping the Slytherin t-shirt. She buttoned up her robes, smiling to herself. No one would notice, but she didn't care who won, as long as she got to spend some extra time with Severus.

They walked down to the Quidditch pitch, where they met Tonks and Remus. Teddy barrelled towards Hermione. "Aunt Hermione, you're here today!" he shouted. "Look, I'm cheering!"

"Yes, you are," said Hermione. Half of his hair was green and the other half was red. One eyebrow was silver and the other gold. "Are you cheering for both teams?" she asked.

He nodded. "Cause Daddy's a Gyffindor, and Uncle Sev is Sytherin. What about you?"

"Well," said Hermione, "I'm cheering for Gryffindor, but I'm wearing this." She showed him her green t-shirt.

"Cause you and Uncle Sev are friends?"

"Exactly," she replied. "I was in Gryffindor, so mostly I cheer for them, but I like Slytherin, too." Severus smirked at her, and then went to check with Madam Hooch and the student who was reporting on the game.

Teddy's attention got caught by something else and he took off, shouting, "Uncle Harry!"

Hermione whirled around and winced. "Dammit," she said. "Tonks, don't tell Harry I spent the night here last night."

"No problem," said Tonks. "You came up on a whim to see us and watch the Quidditch match. When are you going to tell him, by the by?"

"After Christmas, in case it doesn't go well."

"Good. I'm a little tired of the cloak and dagger thing. Wotcher, Harry!" she said, waving as Teddy towed his godfather over to Tonks and Hermione.

"Didja bring Aunt Ginny?" Teddy was asking.

"No, she had to work today, so it's just me," said Harry. "Hey, Hermione. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Last minute thing," said Hermione. "Besides, if Gryffindor wins, Severus owes me lunch at the pub, so it's definitely worth sticking around."

Harry grinned. "Good plan. Hey Remus," he said, shaking hands with him.

"Hi, Harry. How's it going? We haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"Not bad. We've got things all set for the Order Christmas party. You coming?"

"Of course we are," said Remus. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Hi, Severus," Harry said, as Severus came back. "How's it going?"

He shrugged. "It's fine," he said, as the small group went to the stands where staff and visitors usually sat. Hermione managed to drag behind and nudged Severus with her elbow.

"It's okay," she said. "We can still sit together, and Harry shouldn't notice."

Harry sat next to Remus, and Teddy insisted on sitting on his godfather's lap. Hermione sat between Tonks and Severus. With Tonks and Remus between her and Harry, Hermione felt confident enough to let her hand slip into Severus', hidden by the billowing sleeves of his robes.

When Slytherin won, and Severus turned triumphantly to her, one of his wicked grins playing about his face, she mockingly frowned. "Darn, now I have to buy you lunch. Shall we go?"

"Yes," he said, offering her his arm. "Otherwise you might try to wiggle out of your bet."

"I doubt it," she said. "I always fulfill my obligations."

"Really," he said, sounding bored. "_All_ your obligations?"

Harry snorted as he watched them leave. "You'd think they were flirting with each other," he said.

Tonks choked slightly and Remus cleared his throat. "Fancy lunch in the Great Hall with us, Harry?"

Severus stopped by the Ministry on the evening of the Order Christmas party to drop some paperwork off, conveniently running into Hermione.

"Supper?" she asked, linking her arm with his.

"Yes," he said, unconsciously relaxing at her touch. They had a quiet supper together in a small restaurant, talking occasionally, but mostly taking refuge in each other's presences. When they got up to leave, Hermione, looking thoughtful, said, "Do we really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so," he said gently. "But we don't have to stay all evening."

She smiled, and they left the restaurant and disapparated to outside Grimmauld Place. Hermione squeezed his hand once more and they let go of each other, joining Remus and Tonks, who had also just arrived, in ringing the doorbell.

Hermione carefully gravitated over towards Tonks, so that when Harry answered the door, she and Severus weren't together. Harry welcomed them in, and they joined the hubbub indoors.

Severus took a glass of punch and settled in for the duration, thankful at least that the punch was spiked. He found himself listening to George Weasley's description of some of his latest products. Hermione was in a different part of the room, talking with Luna Lovegood. She glanced Severus' way and their eyes met for a split second, Then she turned her attention back to Luna.

Luna was talking about something, but with her usual ability to observe unusual things, she remarked, later in the conversation, "Why aren't you over with Professor Snape?"

Hermione choked slightly on her punch. "Pardon?"

Luna smiled serenely. "I was behind you in the street. So why aren't you over with him? He'd be much happier in his corner if you were there."

Hermione did a quick glance around. "I haven't told Harry or Ginny yet."

"Why not?"

"Because it's hard to explain," said Hermione. "I don't know how they'll feel."

Luna nodded sagely. "And the longer you wait, the harder it gets," she said.

"We're telling them after Christmas," said Hermione.

"That's good," Luna said. "Did you hear? Someone saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Wales the other day. Daddy's writing about it in the latest edition."

Severus drifted by, overhearing the last bit. He stopped, desperate for an excuse to be near Hermione.

"What else is your father writing about these days?" he inquired, leaning against the wall next to Hermione.

"Oh, lots of things," said Luna. "Excuse me, I wanted to talk to Neville." She disappeared.

"That girl is too smart for her own good," said Hermione.

Severus looked down at her, an impassive expression on his face. She looked up, reading it for what it was. She lifted her glass to his, and tapped it. "To Christmas parties with excellent punch," she said, draining her glass as he drained his.

"May I fetch you another?" he offered.

"Thank you, sir," she replied. She watched him navigate through the crowd of people, and then Harry popped up at her elbow.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Hmm," said Hermione. "You and Ginny must have spent a lot of time planning this."

"It was worth it, to have everyone back together for a bit. Hi, Severus," he said as the professor returned, handing Hermione a glass of punch.

"Thank you," Hermione said, sipping from the glass.

"I haven't seen much of you lately," said Harry to Severus. "We didn't get a chance to really talk at the Quidditch game. Have you been well?"

"Yes," he answered. "And you? How's work in the Auror office?"

"Oh, it's fine. Quiet right now, but I don't mind so much. I hear Hermione's coming up to Hogwarts for Christmas. It's good of you to invite her. Ginny and I are always trying to get her to get out more."

Severus' mouth quirked. "It's Christmas at Hogwarts, not Buckingham Palace."

Hermione nudged him. "I'm looking forward to a quiet Christmas. I spent last Christmas with my parents at my aunt and uncle's house, and my cousins are all very loud."

"There will be students there," Severus pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm staying in the guest quarters, not the dormitories. It's not like I'll be sleeping on Aunt Susan's sofa when Jonathan and Peter come tearing downstairs to open presents before everyone else."

Severus grimaced. "That does sound miserable. Harry, are you at the Weasley's this year?"

"Yeah, of course," he said. "We are going by my cousin Dudley's sometime during the week before Christmas to say hello and drop off a gift, but Dudley and I prefer each other in very small doses."

"You actually spend time with him?"

Harry shrugged. "He's family. It's kind of important, since I don't have anyone else left on that side."

"Petunia was never a terribly nice girl," Severus said.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Then again, I was never a terribly nice boy," he added. "However, she could be quite unpleasant."

Harry coughed. "Pot!"

"Falling ill?" Severus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione resisted the urge to jab him with her elbow. "Leave him be, Severus," she said.

Someone shouted, "Let's have some dancing!" and the music on the radio was suddenly louder.

Ginny came over to take Harry's hand. "Dance with me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. He looked at Hermione. "Dance with Severus, would you? Otherwise he'll just stand here in a corner and glower at us."

Hermione set her punch down. "Only if he actually wants to dance," she said. "What do you say?"

"If it will keep Harry from insinuating that I have no social skills, by all means," said Severus, taking Hermione's offered hand.

It was fortunate for them that Harry and Ginny were so absorbed in each other as they danced, because more than one person noted the way Severus and Hermione were together. They weren't slow-dancing, but they were dancing closer together than one would have expected from them.

Tonks, watching them, rolled her eyes. "They might as well have a sign over their heads," she muttered to Remus.

"And Harry has yet to notice," Remus observed. "This is rather entertaining. Dance with me, Dora?"

It was eleven when Hermione decided she wanted to leave. The punch was making her sleepy, and she was tired of the crowded room. She went to make her excuses to Harry and Ginny, say goodbye to a few people, and then headed for the hall to retrieve her cloak. Severus waited a few minutes, then slipped out. Hermione was waiting for him.

"Let's go home," she said, taking his arm as they disapparated.


	10. Chapter 10: By No More Storms Distrest

_Disclaimer: As I'm not JKR, the Harry Potter universe is in no way, shape, or form, mine. _

_Author's Note: One person (sorry, can't remember who) commented that Hermione's parents didn't seem to know too much about Severus. My interpretation is that given that Hermione had a lot of teachers, she probably mentioned all of them at one time or another, and they didn't really keep up with all the names. Additionally, she didn't tell them a lot about the war—she veers towards less information is better in their case, which may not be the wisest course of action, but it's what she does. I know it's a bit of a plothole, but there's going to be enough drama when Harry finds out—I didn't want to make it worse._

Chapter 9: "By No More Storms Distrest"

Hermione stayed in the guest quarters at Hogwarts over the holidays, in a small suite of rooms consisting of a bedroom, bathroom, and a sitting room. Christmas morning, she woke up on the old-fashioned settee and realized that, once more, she and Severus had fallen asleep before the fire.

"Happy Christmas," she said to him.

He groaned. "Is it morning already?"

"Fraid so."

He sat up, rubbing his neck. "I think my neck is permanently stuck this way."

"What is it with us and sleeping on the sofa?" Hermione stood and stretched, trying to get the kinks out of her back.

"I have no idea. What's the time?"

She looked over at the clock on the mantel. "We've got almost two hours before breakfast," she said. "Want to open presents?"

"I think I left yours in my rooms," he said. "I'll go fetch them."

"Take your time," she said. "I was thinking I probably needed a shower."

His mouth curved in a smile as he looked down at her. "That might hasten my return."

She shoved him. "Go. You should probably shower, too."

As it turned out, Hermione was dressed and ready before Severus came back. She looked at the small tree in the corner near the window, and the presents beneath it. She had thought very carefully about what to give Severus.

After Ron had died, she had immersed herself in books when she wasn't working, losing herself in others' lives so she wouldn't have to think about her own. Her own library had a number of volumes that she knew Severus' did not have. She had gone through it, thoughtfully, and finally settled on buying nicer copies of two books that she thought he would appreciate. _I and Thou_ offered philosophical discussion on relating to others that she found particularly interesting, and thought might resonate with him. The other was a novel whose main character was quite like herself. It was a favourite novel and one that she had yet to share with him. She had put a bookmark in at the point of a sonnet that she thought expressed some of her feelings very well.

But she had wanted to give him something else, and she wasn't sure what it should be. One day, walking home from work, rather than Apparating, she passed an antique shop. Something pulled her in, so she went and browsed. There she found a gold pocket watch. She recognized it as a wizarding watch, with some useful charms on it. She had had it cleaned and engraved, and had added a charm of her own.

Hermione looked at the presents she had wrapped in emerald green paper, and hoped he would like them. She told herself she was being absurd, but for some reason, Christmas presents had never seemed to matter so much before.

Severus slipped in through her door, several packages in his arms. She made tea as he arranged them.

They opened gifts from others first. Most of them were fairly ordinary, but when Hermione opened the box from Molly and Arthur Weasley, her eyes filled with tears.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

She shoved the box toward him, trying to find a handkerchief. He absent-mindedly handed her his. "It's a Weasley sweater," he said at last. "Doesn't Molly knit them for the family every year?"

"She hasn't sent me one for years," Hermione said. "I don't know what she's trying to say."

"Perhaps that she still considers you a part of the family," he offered. He too, was upset, but he restrained his feelings. "Family is a gift, Hermione."

She slid over to him and let him hold her. "It's confusing," she said at last. "I do care about them, but things have changed, and they don't know yet."

"Did you want them to know?"

She shook her head. "I mean, I do. But I don't know how to tell them."

"Let's worry about that later," he said. "It's Christmas. I think you should open these." He gestured to the presents he had for her.

She put the lid back on the box with the sweater. "Only if you open the ones from me," she told him.

He had given her several books that he thought she might appreciate, and he was intrigued by the books she had given him. "I have another one," he said, taking a small package from his robe pocket.

She took a similar-sized box from the side table. "As do I," she said.

They opened the gifts at the same time. Severus looked at the watch, amazed. Nineteenth century wizarding watches adjusted to the time zone in which they were in, and were notoriously difficult to lose. The charm Hermione had placed on it would mean that he had only to touch the watch to know the time. He flipped it open, and read the inscription. Deeply moved, he looked up to see her gazing at his gift with tears in her eyes, entirely different from her reaction to the sweater.

It was a necklace. The pendant was a rose in white gold, elegantly modelled, set with green stones in the leaves, and red in the petals. Gryffindor red, and Slytherin green.

She looked at him. "No one's ever given me something this beautiful before," she said. He went to her, lifted the necklace from the box, and fastened it around her neck.

"You are more beautiful," he whispered in her ear, kissing the back of her neck.

They pulled apart, reluctantly, when they realized it was time for breakfast. "We could just not show up," Hermione suggested.

"You are the one who was worried about my reputation," he said. "Not showing up to breakfast would tell all the teachers something that we probably don't want them to know."

"Fine," she agreed. "Breakfast it is."

That day, before the Christmas feast, he read to her from the book of poetry he had given her, and she listened while she knit. He didn't ask what she was making, but from the colours of green and black, he wondered if it would be for him.

They wandered around the grounds afterwards, in the snow, enjoying the beauty of the world around them. Then Hermione threw a snowball at him.

He retaliated instantly, and found himself pelted with snowballs from some of the students who had been running around. The fight was fierce and filled with laughter.

Hermione was rosy-cheeked, laughing, and he had never seen her look so beautiful. She tackled him into a snow bank, and the students cheered.

"I think I won," she whispered to him.

He smirked at her. "Who says I didn't?" he asked.

They struggled to their feet, and headed back towards the castle.

"I haven't done that in ages," she said. "You?"

He shook his head. "Maybe a few times when I was a student, but I never had many friends. I think Potter and Black ambushed me a few times."

She dusted snow from his shoulders as they reached the door. "We're going to be soaked if we don't do something about this soon," she said, looking at his clothing and hers. She didn't suggest a drying Charm, and hoped that he would follow her meaning. He did. He took her hand and they hurried off to the wing where she was staying.

None of the professors commented the next morning on their absence from the Great Hall the night before, but there were a few exchanged glances. The next day, the Lupins arrived back at Hogwarts, sans Teddy, who was staying a few extra days with his grandmother.

Tonks pounced on Hermione, immediately noticing her necklace. "So, tell me everything!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking rather like Severus in her expression. "Tell you what?"

"Oh come on," she said. "You do this every time. I want details!"

Hermione groaned. Severus drifted across the room to put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just want to hear how your Christmas was, Severus," said Tonks.

"It was excellent," he said gravely. "Yours?"

"Not bad," she said.

Remus came over with a pot of tea. "Are you trying to interrogate them, Dora?" he asked.

"No," she said, unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry," said Remus. "She's been wondering about...what you'd be doing for Christmas."

"Is that anyone's business but our own?" Severus asked.

"That tells me enough," said Tonks, grinning wickedly. "So, Hermione, one to ten?"

Severus choked and Hermione turned crimson. Remus looked like he wanted to strangle his wife.

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione finally asked. "Remus not looking after you properly?"

It was Remus' turn to choke and Tonks rolled her eyes. "No, I just want to know how you're both doing. I'm an Auror, it's my job."

"It's your job to inquire into the sex life of the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" said Severus.

She grinned. "Only because I'm curious. And Hermione's one of my best friends. I owe it to her to make sure that you're making her happy."

"No complaints," said Hermione. "And that is all I'm going to say on the matter for now."

"Fine," said Tonks. "But one of these days, you owe more details than just, 'he's a great kisser.' Kay?"

Severus groaned. "Must you?"

"Oh, I must," said Tonks. "I wouldn't be prying if you two were unhappy. So, Severus, didn't know you were such a romantic as to give your girl a gift like that," she remarked, pointing to the necklace.

"It suits her," said Severus simply. "Surely that's enough of a reason?"

Hermione smiled at him and gently squeezed his arm. "Thanks," she said. "Now, are we done with the interrogation?"

"Yes," said Remus. "Want to hear about our Christmas?"

"Please," said Severus.

_Author's Note: The other book Hermione gives Severus is _Gaudy Night_ by the incomparable Dorothy L. Sayers. The chapter title comes from the sonnet that Hermione bookmarks. _


	11. Chapter 11: Harry's Reaction

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company are the property of JKR, not me._

Chapter 10: Harry's Reaction

Hermione manged to dodge Harry's questions about how Severus was doing when she got back to London, but that didn't last long. Near the end of January, Severus came to visit, planning to stay until Monday morning. On Saturday afternoon, they were waiting for Chinese food to arrive and talking about music when someone knocked on the door.

"Someone must have let the delivery guy in downstairs," said Hermione, going to the door and opening it.

Harry stood there.

"Uh, hi," said Hermione. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her oddly. "I dropped by for a visit. Ginny's out covering a game today and I had to work this morning, so I couldn't go." He looked past her into the room. "Severus? What are you doing here?"

Hermione put a hand to her head. It was too late now. "You'd better come in, Harry," she said. The buzzer rang. "Hi?" It was their food.

Hermione paid for the food and closed the door after the delivery man. Harry was still staring from Severus to Hermione, obviously confused. Hermione thanked whatever gods she could think of that her bedroom door was closed. If it had been open, she was convinced that he would be screaming at her already.

She exchanged glances with Severus, unsure of how to proceed. He glanced from her to Harry and she rolled her eyes. Of course she'd have to be one to tell him.

Severus went to the kitchen to fetch plates. Harry watched him, noting his familiarity with the contents of Hermione's kitchen. He took in the man's casual clothing, as well.

"I didn't know you were in town, Severus," he said. "We would've invited you over."

Hermione cleared her throat. "We had plans," she said, going to the kitchen and rummaging through a drawer for chopsticks. She ran into Severus as he was taking glasses out of a cupboard, and their exchanged glances made the pieces fall into place for Harry. The Quidditch match, them dancing at the Christmas party, Hermione spending Christmas at Hogwarts...

"You two? You're—you're dating?"

"You could call it that," Severus replied. "I don't think we've settled on a name for it."

"How-how long?" Harry stared at his oldest friend, not recognizing her in this woman. Then he looked at the man who had been his mother's best friend, not seeing him in the man who looked at Hermione with that level of tenderness.

"Since October," Hermione said, going to the table.

"And you didn't tell me? You're one of my best friends, Hermione! I get you not telling me," he said to Severus. "But Hermione?"

The tone in her voice was pleading. "Harry, how could I tell you? You keep telling me to move on, to start seeing someone else, and then I did...but I didn't know if you'd understand."

"I don't," he said. "So make me before I decide to challenge him to a duel."

"Gods," muttered Hermione, sinking into a chair.

Severus frowned. "Harry, if you distress her, I will make you leave," he said. "Understood?"

Harry's green eyes stared at the fierce black ones. "Okay." He sat down. "So. How did this happen?"

Hermione started. "We ran into each other at the Ministry a couple weeks after that dinner at yours and Ginny's..."

Harry heard them out, and tried to understand. "I still don't get it," he said at last. "Why would you two go out? Hermione, I know that after Ron..."

Hermione glared at him. "Do you really think that's it?" she said. "That I'm so fragile after losing Ron that I'm going to just go with the first bloke who asks me, or that I wouldn't carefully consider who I date?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Harry protested.

"No, it's what you've been saying for _years_. Wake up, Harry. Ron's dead. Five years ago. I'm not living like the widow of a man I was never married to in the first place. I loved him. But I can't live with him hanging over my head for the rest of my life, and with all of you tip-toeing around me when it comes to him and my love life. Severus doesn't treat me like I'm going to break if he says the wrong thing. I feel like a human being again with him. And if you can't accept that..."

Harry's gaze met hers. He looked resigned, but sad. "I'm going to head home. If you want to talk, you'll know where to find me."

Hermione's shoulders slumped as Harry disapparated. Severus pulled her close and she let her tears spill over.

"He's angry and confused, love," said Severus, who wanted to chase after Harry and hex him until he came to his senses, but knew that Hermione needed him more. "Give him time."

"I thought he would shout," she said. "I don't—I didn't expect him to react like this."

His unhappiness—his anger that didn't boil over—that was worse. It would have been easier if he'd yelled and insulted her. This bewilderment and—had that been disgust?—made her heart ache.

That night, Hermione had one of her nightmares. She woke from it abruptly, to find herself wrapped in his arms. "I'm here," Severus whispered. "I'm here. You're safe."

She clung to him, trying to calm the racing of her heart. "My still centre," she murmured into his shoulder.

Ginny arrived home that same evening to find Harry staring into the fire. "What is it?" she asked.

He looked up at her and blinked. "It's Hermione. I dropped by and Severus was there. They're...dating."

"Oh," said Ginny, sitting down beside Harry. She took a deep breath. "Severus and Hermione? Since when?"

"October, she said. She didn't tell us."

"What did you say to her?" Ginny was surprised and hurt that Hermione hadn't told her, but at the same time, she instantly understood why.

"She—they—told me about how it started, and I said I just didn't get it, and I left."

"Did you shout at her?"

"No. She did at me."

"Are you angry with her?"

"What do you think?" he said, turning to his wife, eyes full of pain and bewilderment. "Why would they—how could they?"

Ginny stroked his back, trying to think of how to explain. "I don't completely understand it, either, Harry. But she's not doing this to hurt you. Neither is he."

"He's capable of it."

She repressed a smile. "I'm sure he is, but I really don't think that's it."

"Then why didn't they tell us?"

She sighed. "Harry, why do you think? She probably didn't know what to say, or how to explain it, so she waited way too long to talk about it with us. And given your reaction, I'm not surprised that she waited. I bet she's really upset right now."

His shoulders slumped. Ginny had pity on him. "I'll go see Hermione tomorrow, and see how she is, okay?"

"Thanks. Why Severus, of all people?" he said. "Didn't your mum try setting her up with a few guys?"

Ginny nodded. "Well, she tried. Hermione wasn't interested in any of them. It's weird to think of her and Severus."

"He's old enough to be her dad," said Harry.

"Hermione's one of the most mature people I've ever met," said Ginny. "Maybe she just needs someone like him."

The next morning, Ginny headed for Hermione's place. When no one answered, she thought they were either out or not receiving visitors. She turned to go, planning to send her a letter, when she saw the two of them walking towards the apartment building.

She watched them approach with a crooked smile on her face. Hermione's arm was wrapped around his waist, and his arm was around her shoulders. She was looking up at him, and he was smiling down. Smiling, not smirking. The clear joy in his expression, and the radiance in hers, made what Ginny had come to say easy.

Hermione saw her first. "Ginny," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were. Congratulations," she said, hugging Hermione. "I'm so happy for both of you."

Then she turned to Severus and hugged him. He stiffened in surprise, but was grateful for her gesture. "Thank you," he said.

"Harry's being an idiot," said Ginny. "I'm sorry about that, but it'll take him a while to come to terms with this."

"I know," said Hermione. "I should have told you sooner."

"Yeah, you should. Now you have to take me out for coffee tomorrow and tell me the whole story, okay?"

Hermione laughed. "Okay. Thanks for coming by, Gin. I was really worried after last night."

"It's going to be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione, and I hope you two have a lovely day." She headed around the corner to apparate home.

Severus gripped Hermione's hand. "That was unexpected. But welcome."

Hermione sighed happily. "That it was."

The next day, over coffee, Ginny listened as Hermione explained. She listened and heard perhaps more than Hermione planned to reveal.

"So you love him," said Ginny.

"I do," Hermione replied. "Are you okay with that?"

Ginny squeezed her friend's hand, answering the unspoken question behind Hermione's words. "Ron would have wanted you to live a happy life," she said. "He might have had a heart-attack if he'd known it'd be with Snape, but I still think that wherever he is, he's happy that you've found love."

Hermione's throat choked with tears. "Thanks, Ginny," she whispered.

"I told Harry that it was dead obvious you two were in love, and he should get over it. I think he'll come around at some point. We'd like to have you over for dinner once he's a little calmer about all this."

"Severus is coming for the weekend in a couple weeks," said Hermione. "I'll ask him."

"Is it hard, being apart?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Hermione. "It's not like we can't visit easily, but his work keeps him busy. He can't spare every weekend, after all, and since we're keeping it quiet for now, I can't be up at Hogwarts every weekend, though I wish I could. Most of the students don't notice, but they would if I was suddenly there all the time. We keep his poor owl busy, flying back and forth."

"Writing letters to each other," said Ginny thoughtfully. "Very romantic."

"I suppose it is," said Hermione.

"I've got to know, though. Is he hard to be around?"

"Sometimes," said Hermione. "We've had some spectacular fights, and he gets in these dark moods. Sometimes it's just because he's irritated over something, but he's got a lot of unhappiness bottled up in him. He thinks he doesn't deserve me."

"No more he does," Ginny chimed in.

"No, it's like he's waiting for something to go wrong," said Hermione. "I keep telling him it's going to be okay, but it's still hard sometimes. I've had so much less crap to deal with in my life that I don't always know what to say, even if I get him most of the time."

Ginny asked the question that Harry had been most worried about. "What about the age difference? Is that a problem?"

Hermione shook her head. "You'd think it would be, but it hasn't been in the way I thought it might. It's been weird when we go out. People can tell that he's older than me, and some of them give us looks. But in getting along, it hasn't been as much of a problem. His theory is that the last seven years or so really aged me, and for him, he's got so little experience with being in love that it doesn't really matter that I don't have much experience either."

Ginny smiled. "Well, of all the people I know, you're the most likely to end up with an older man. I pointed that out to Harry, but he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea that you're dating someone old enough to be your dad."

"Only if he became a father at nineteen," said Hermione. "It's really not that bad, given that most wizards live into their hundreds."

"True," said Ginny. "What do your parents think?"

"Oddly, the former teacher and older man aspect hasn't really bothered them," she said. "I was expecting it would, but Mum's so thrilled that I'm actually involved with someone that I don't think it's registered. And Dad says that it's obvious I'm happy. I didn't realize it would be such a drastic change."

Ginny looked at Hermione appraisingly. "Well, that's the thing," she said. "You didn't notice how unhappy you were because you were so used to it. Both of you look better, you know."

"Thanks. So, you really think Harry will come around?"

"He will. You're like the sister he never had. He'll be upset with you, but he won't hate you, and it'll be okay eventually. We're both hurt that you felt like you couldn't tell us, but given Harry's reaction, I do sort of understand." Ginny decided to change the subject. "So, who else knows?"

"The entire staff of Hogwarts and my parents, and I think that's it," said Hermione. "Like I said, we've been keeping it quiet."

"Merlin, what'll happen when the papers find out?"

Hermione shuddered. "Not something I want to think about at this point. There is a reason we're keeping it quiet. Imagine what would happen if someone like Rita Skeeter got a hold of this."

"I think Severus and you might have a few murders on your hands after that," said Ginny. She laughed. "We could talk Harry into not investigating."

"I doubt it," said Hermione. "Besides, we wouldn't murder them. It would be far too obvious. Blackmail's much simpler, and there are no bodies to dispose of."

"Well, it's obvious you've been spending time with a Slytherin," said Ginny.

_Author's Note: So, there's Harry's reaction. It's not what I was expecting when I started writing the scene, but I think Harry's matured past the point of completely hating Severus' guts, so he's more confused and hurt that they didn't tell him than anything else. Also, he's a bit weirded out by the relationship. In his mind, it doesn't really make sense. To be fair, I can understand that perspective, since I'm rather like Hermione (although apparently I have Snape-like characteristics, which is why I like this pairing) and I'm married to a man not unlike Ron (albeit with more intellectual curiosity and less of a fascination with sports)._


	12. Chapter 12: Harry Comes Around

_Disclaimer: Not my world, or my characters. But it's fun to borrow them from JKR for a bit._

Chapter 11: Harry Comes Around

Although Ginny had tentatively invited Hermione and Severus for supper two weeks after the confrontation with Harry, when the Potions instructor fell ill and Severus had to substitute, he was unable to come that weekend. Hermione's job suddenly got busier and she had to spend those two weekends working. So it was three weeks after Harry had found out, and early February, before they finally had supper together.

In that time, Harry had done some thinking, resulting in his showing up in Hermione's office one day after work.

"Hey," he said. "Can we talk?"

Hermione made one last notation on a form and put it in her out-tray. "Okay," she said. "Did you want to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Doesn't matter. I wanted to say sorry. It really hurt, that you couldn't tell me what was really going on with you. And I don't really get why you're with him." He looked at her, pleading.

"I get that it's weird," said Hermione. "But I can be entirely myself with him, Harry. I haven't had that in, well, ever. Not with Ron, or anyone else I tried dating. You may be my best friend, but there's a lot of me that you don't know or understand. And he does."

"I kind of get that," said Harry. "But I'm still having a hard time understanding you and him being together. I wanted you both to be happy, but I never thought you'd end up together."

Hermione grinned. "It took us by surprise, too," she said. "I really am sorry that I didn't tell you. I was trying to figure out how, actually. I'd been thinking about talking to you that week, and then you showed up."

"I don't know why I didn't notice sooner," said Harry. "You hate Quidditch, and you showed up to a game at Hogwarts?"

She blushed. "Yeah, that was a little transparent."

"So, are we okay?"

"We are, but I think you need to apologize to more than just me."

"You guys are coming for dinner on Friday, right? I'll talk to him then."

After three weeks apart, Severus and Hermione were eager to see each other again. They had sent a lot of letters back and forth over those weeks. Since Severus had reluctantly agreed to have supper with the Potters that Friday, he took the Floo network down to the Ministry to meet Hermione there after work. She met him at the entrance and since Grimmauld Place was not terribly far from the Ministry, they walked there in the dark, amidst the falling snow.

When they got to the door, before ringing the bell, Hermione flung her arms around him, heedless of any passersby. "I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you, too," he told her after he kissed her. "These weeks apart are driving me mad."

"I don't sleep well without you," she said, burying her face in his cloak. "I wish we didn't have to be apart so much."

Severus opened his mouth and found himself saying, "We don't have to be."

She looked up, surprised. "What are you suggesting?"

_In for a penny_, he thought, and said, "We could get married."

Her eyes widened. "We could what?" Her arms tightened around him.

Severus took that as a sign and continued. "Marry me, Hermione. Please." It wasn't how he planned it, but if she didn't mind...

"Of course, you idiot," she said, starting to laugh with joy. "Of course I will." She kissed him, and they accidentally leaned against the doorbell as they clung to each other.

Ginny opened the door and cleared her throat. "Good evening," she said.

They pulled apart, Severus keeping a grip on Hermione's hand, and looked at each other sheepishly.

"Hi Ginny," said Hermione. "Um..."

"I brought a bottle of wine from Hogwarts," said Severus, trying to sound normal.

Ginny ushered them in with a smirk on her face. "You two have good timing. Harry just finished getting dinner ready. You hungry?"

"I think so," said Hermione. "What about you, Severus?"

"Possibly," he said, looking down at her fiercely.

Harry was still doubtful about their relationship, but as he watched them over dinner, he was eventually was convinced. He had never seen Severus so happy with anyone. And Hermione...it was like she had been away for too long, and had returned. This was the Hermione he remembered from the days before Ron had died.

Over coffee, Harry said, "Well, I'm happy for both of you. I'm sorry for acting like a git earlier."

Hermione hugged him. "He'd better make you happy or I'll curse him," Harry told her. Then he offered a hand to Severus, who shook it.

"Thanks, Harry," he said.

"I'm still mad that you didn't tell me for months, mind," he said.

"Fair enough," said Hermione. She and Severus exchanged glances and she nodded.

"Well, this may make up for it," he said. "We'd like to tell you something." Hermione slipped her arm around his waist. "Hermione and I are engaged."

Severus thought he would go deaf with the noise as Ginny jumped on Hermione and hugged her. Harry was more restrained and shook Severus' hand again.

"Since when are you _engaged_?" Ginny asked, once she was able to talk coherently.

"Since about a minute before you opened your front door this evening," said Hermione.

She started to laugh. "So that's what you two were celebrating."

"What were they doing?" asked Harry.

"They were snogging on our doorstep," said Ginny.

He groaned. "Great. Oh, I think we might have champagne somewhere. I'll go fetch it."

Once he had poured a glass for each of them, he raised it and toasted them. "To Severus and Hermione. One of the most unlikely matches I've ever heard of, and for that reason, it'll probably be fantastic." They drank. "I still don't understand the attraction, though."

"That's perfectly fine, Potter," said Severus. "I don't think Hermione wants to share me with you."

Ginny snorted at that. Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from saying she had no plans to share Severus with anyone, especially Harry.

"So, what kind of wedding do you want?" Ginny asked eventually.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "Severus?"

"We could just get married. Very quiet," he said. "I'm not eager for a long engagement."

Hermione ran her eyes over him. "Nor am I," she said wickedly.

Harry put his head in his hands. "More images I didn't want in here," he said mournfully.

"However," Hermione continued, "we should have some sort of wedding."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't, it'll look bad. Like we're trying to hide something. I'm not letting you in for more trouble."

"Excuse me? Since when did our personal lives mean so much to others that we have to do something we don't care to do, just because of public opinion?"

"Do you not care about your work?" she demanded.

"I do. I also happen to care about your reputation, and if you're willing to risk it by marrying me, then what does it matter how we get married?"

"Because I told you months ago that I would be damned if I let you come in for more scrutiny than you deserve! I am not letting you risk your job over something as stupid as a wedding!"

He glared at her. "Stupid? Stupid? Is marrying me stupid, then? Why don't we just 'live in sin' and see how the gossips like that?"

"Right, because shagging you every alternate weekend like we do now isn't likely to cause gossip?"

Harry and Ginny sat back, listening as the two hurled insults and arguments at each other. Harry sipped thoughtfully from his glass of champagne. "This is certainly an advantage of their relationship," he remarked.

Ginny winked at him.

"I never said that marriage was stupid!" Hermione shrieked. "I said weddings were! I hate formal weddings, and I love you enough that I will go through one just to make sure _you_ aren't ostracized!"

At that, he jerked her into his arms and kissed her. Nothing was resolved about the wedding, but the fight was over.

Severus glared at Harry and Ginny. "What, were we entertaining?"

"Yes, very," said Ginny.

"It reminded me of something," said Harry. "What was it?" He frowned. "Oh, yes. When Hermione and Ron used to argue."

"You never said that," said Severus, turning to Hermione.

"I never noticed."

"There was a difference, though," said Harry. "I never thought to see Hermione so evenly matched in a fight."

Severus started laughing at that. "And I suppose my ill-temper is a match for hers? Potter, I have spent years cultivating it."

"And yet Hermione can take you apart quite well," said Ginny. "I think you suit extremely."

"Thank you," said Hermione. She sat down and picked up her glass again. "We'll have to continue this conversation later."

"Well, you're just engaged," said Ginny. "No one expects you to have the wedding sorted that fast. He hasn't even gotten you a ring."

Severus's face went blank for a moment. Then he reached into a robe pocket and pulled out a small box.

"I take that back," said Ginny.

He opened the box and Hermione stared at the ring, which perfectly matched the necklace he had given her for Christmas. "When did you buy this?" she asked.

"When I got your Christmas present," he said. "I've been waiting for the right time. I was going to think it through more."

"Think what through? Marrying me, or proposing to me?"

"Proposing," he said, looking at her with his eyes glittering intensely. "You deserve so much more than what I actually said."

She smiled, eyes tearing up. "Well, my answer is still yes."

"I think they forgot we're in the room," Harry whispered to Ginny. She elbowed him. "Shut up," she hissed. "It's romantic."


	13. Chapter 13: At least it wasn't Rita Skee

_Disclaimer: I'm getting a bit tired of writing these; obviously I'm not J. K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. _

_Warning: There is some profanity in this chapter; I believe it is appropriate to the situation. If it's a problem, please leave a review or send a PM and I'll up the rating to M. _

Chapter 12: At Least It Wasn't Rita Skeeter

The morning after their dinner at the Potters', Hermione was sipping her tea and reading Dante's _Paradiso_, while Severus perused the _Daily Prophet_.

He read through the news, and turned to the gossip page, meaning skim it briefly. Then he saw the picture in the centre of the page. "Fuck," he said.

Hermione looked up. "What is it?"

He shoved the paper at her. She looked at the picture and her immediate response was the same as his: "Fuck!"

There was a picture of them on the Potters' front stoop, kissing after he had proposed. The headline said, "_War Heroes Caught in Passionate Embrace: True Love or Tawdry Affair?"_

Hermione winced at the wording, and then her mind caught up with the consequences. "Oh, shit. The Weasleys."

He saw the way colour had drained from her face. "They shouldn't find out like this," she said. "I need to get dressed."

She rapidly dressed, nearly putting on her robe inside-out. Severus was ready before she was, since she was shaking so much. "I should Apparate," he said. "You're too panicked. Are you sure about running over there right now?"

"I owe it to them, Severus. They're family."

"You're lucky," he said. "Having family."

She tried to smile, and hugged him. "I'm your family now," she said.

He Disapparated them, and they appeared outside the Burrow. She ran to the door and pounded on it. Molly opened it, looking surprised.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? It's lovely to see you, but I didn't know you were coming over today." She took in the man behind Hermione. "Severus. How have you been?"

"Very well," he said. "Ah, may we come in?"

"Of course," she said. "Arthur, look who's here," she said.

Arthur looked up from the paper. Hermione realized with relief that he hadn't yet gotten to the society page.

"We have something to tell you, actually," she said. "Molly, could you maybe sit down?"

Molly looked puzzled, but sat, gesturing for Hermione and Severus to sit as well.

Hermione and Severus exchanged glances, and Hermione started. "The first thing you need to know is that Severus and I started dating a few months ago."

"You're dating?" said Molly.

"Actually, we're engaged," said Severus, putting an arm around Hermione.

Molly was so surprised she was struck silent for a moment. Then she got up and pulled Hermione into a fierce hug. "I'm so happy for you," she said. "You've always been like another daughter to me, and I'm so glad you've found someone."

She fixed Severus with a steely expression. "You'd better look after her."

"I plan to spend the rest of my life doing exactly that," he said.

Arthur came over and shook his hand and clapped him on the back. "How long have you been engaged?" he asked.

"Since yesterday," said Hermione. "We told Harry and Ginny first, and you're second."

"Why did you show up so unexpectedly, though?" said Molly. "You're always welcome, but we certainly weren't expecting you."

"Well, one of the reporters for the _Daily Prophet_ got a picture of us kissing right after Severus proposed," said Hermione. "It's in the paper."

Arthur started laughing. "No wonder you two looked like you were expecting us to murder you."

"I didn't know how to tell you," Hermione protested. "First it was new, and I didn't want to hurt you because of Ron, and then that picture showed up before I could think of a good way to explain it."

Molly laughed, too. "I should be angry, but I'm not. Hermione, Ron would have wanted you to be happy. And I can tell that you are. When's the wedding?"

"We're not sure yet. We have to do something that doesn't look like we put it together too quickly," said Severus. "But neither of us wants a long engagement."

"Well, who does?" said Arthur.

Then Hermione had an idea. "Molly, would you help plan the wedding? My mum's not familiar with wizarding weddings, and I want her to be part of this, but you've done so many weddings, that it'd be wonderful if you could help."

Molly beamed. "I would love to."

Severus suddenly remembed something. "Minerva's going to kill me," he said."Do you mind if I use your fireplace?"

"Not at all," said Arthur.

Molly started asking Hermione about wedding plans. When Severus emerged from the fireplace, he said, "Minerva's handling things at Hogwarts for now. We need to send an engagement announcement out right away, and we need to go see your parents."

"They're not getting pelted with owls, are they?" asked Hermione.

"Probably not yet, but it's not a bad idea to tell them today."

Hermione pulled her mobile out of her jeans pocket. "Oh, right, this doesn't work in here," she said.

"Is that a fellytone?" Arthur asked.

Hermione grinned at his question. "It's a mobile phone," she said. "So it's like a regular telephone, but not plugged into the wall."

"How does it run?"

"Rechargeable batteries," said Hermione. "It connects to a network of signals to work. I'll just give my parents a call and let them know we're on our way over. Oh, Molly, if you send my mum an owl, they know how to reply."

Arthur followed her out of the house, eager to see the mobile in action. Severus shook his head. "I don't know how you manage," he said.

Molly laughed. "It's not so bad. And you're marrying a Muggle-born who understands all of that."

"I have learned how to use her microwave," he said, trying to sound dignified. "The computer is a bit beyond me at the moment. Too many buttons. I haven't lived enough in the Muggle world for the last couple decades."

"Don't tell Arthur about the computer," said Molly. "He'll ask questions for hours."

Severus strode out of the Burrow just as Hermione finished her conversation with her parents. "They're expecting us," she said. She took his arm and Apparated.

Her parents took the news quite well, but her mother wanted to know about the wedding. "Where is it going to be?"

"We hadn't decided yet," said Hermione. "Severus, any ideas?"

"We could have it up at Hogwarts," he suggested.

"I hear it's very lovely up there, but what about the rest of our family?" said her mother. "I don't think your great-aunt is up for a trip to Scotland."

"We could have the wedding there, and then a non-magical reception here in London," Severus said.

Hermione looked at him, face alight. "Really? You'd be willing to do that?"

"You said you would put up with a wedding for my sake. I should be able to do the same."

"How are you going to explain how you met?" her dad asked. "It's not like I can tell my brother that you met at magical boarding school."

Hermione frowned for a moment. "We used to work together, during the war," she said at last. "So we used to work together, and then got reacquainted at a friends' dinner party. It's the truth."

"Just not all of it," said Severus.

Hermione wrote in to work, asking for the next couple days off to manage everything, and on Sunday, they went back to Hogwarts. They apparated to Hogsmeade, and at the look on Severus's face as they stared up at the castle, she took his elbow and steered him off on a walk, leaving their bags at the entrance.

They walked in silence, the only sound the crunching of their shoes on the snow, and Hermione waited patiently for him to find the words he needed.

Finally he stopped and turned to her. While few would see the battle on his face, his struggle to explain what he wanted her to know, she had learned to read him well. There was fear in his eyes, something that she had rarely seen from this man whom Harry had called the bravest man he had ever known.

"This is real," she said to him, realizing that he needed something to carry him over the breach. "This is really happening. I love you, and we're getting married."

"Why me?" he asked, as if the words were torn from him. "You're young, you're beautiful, and you're one of the most brilliant witches of your age. Why me?"

She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to get this right. "Why me?" she asked him. "You're mature, and famous, and brave. You're one of the most prominent wizards in Britain. Why me?"

"I'm not brave," he said. "Everyone says that I am, but what I did before, that wasn't brave. That just had to be done. This—Hermione..."

"I'm afraid, too," she said. "Severus, don't you think I know the chance we're taking? The first people we loved died. Horribly."

"And it was my fault," he said. "My fault, that he killed her. _I_ put her in harm's way. And I was twisted enough that I begged him to spare her, even if he killed James and Harry. What kind of man does that make me? I realized what I'd asked, and that's when I went to Dumbledore."

Hermione's heart wrung with compassion. "I might have done the same thing, in your position," she said. "And you putting her in harm's way meant that the prophecy was fulfilled. Perhaps it could have happened no other way."

The agony on his face wrung her heart. "I don't deserve you," he said.

"I don't deserve you," she said. "What did you think I was trying to do with my life up to now? Making some kind of amends for what I did during the war, trying to fix it. Just because the people I hurt were ones who did evil things didn't mean that I was right to hurt them."

"But I've done worse," he said. "I don't want to remember it all, and it comes back to me sometimes. I dream...and the worst of it now is that I see you in my dreams, and I can't protect you."

"They're only dreams," she replied. "I have dreams like that, too, Severus. And they didn't start to get better until you."

"What if you wake up one day and don't want me anymore?" he asked, voicing one of his worst fears.

"What we have together now...I can't explain how important it is to me," she said. "What we're going to build together, the life we'll have...from now on, we grow and change with each other."

"I'm afraid," he finally admitted. "I held myself together during the war, and now I'm falling apart because I can't bear the idea of losing you, but I can't bear the thought that I might make you unhappy."

"Can you have enough courage to try to be happy?" she asked him. "I'm terrified, too. This means that I have let you through all the walls I've built up, and there's a lot of them. And you have had even more time than I to block everyone else out."

"I'll try," he said softly. "I promise."

"And I'm here to help you when it's hard," she said. "As long as you help me."

He reached out for her then and held her close. "Did you mean that inscription on my watch?" he asked.

"My still centre," she said. "When I'm with you, no matter how fast the world is spinning, I feel like I'm on solid ground."

He pressed his lips to her hair. "Then we will hold each other up."

They survived the interviews with the press, but Severus complained about them afterward. Before he knew it, they were plunged into the wedding planning. It seemed like every day he got at least two owls from Molly Weasley, asking his opinion on this or that. Hermione told him he was lucky. She was fielding at least three owls and two phone calls a day. "Why does this have to be so complicated?" he asked.

"Be grateful we're getting married at Easter," said Hermione. "We're cramming it all into a couple of months. That makes it seem worse, but I've seen what Molly can do with eight months to plan a wedding."

"Whose?"

"George and Angelina's. It was a nice wedding, but George wanted to strangle his mum by the end of it. Believe me. We're better off this way."

"Fine," said Severus. "I hope you're right."


	14. Chapter 14: An Interlude

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company belong to JKR, not me. _

Chapter 13: An Interlude

In early March, after several insane weeks of wedding planning, Severus arrived in London for a weekend at Hermione's. Hermione took one look at him and realized that the chatty evening she had hoped for wasn't going to happen. "You hungry?" she asked. When he shook his head, she asked, "Tea?"

He took a moment, almost as if he had barely heard her, and then nodded. "Go sit down," Hermione said. She made tea for them, adding a good-sized dollop of Firewhiskey to Severus's cup. She pressed it into his hands, and sat down at the opposite end of the sofa. She looked at him speculatively, and then picked up the book she had been reading earlier, and opened it.

He stared into space so long that he had to reheat his tea, tapping the cup with his wand and using a non-verbal spell. It steamed again. He sipped it and then said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied.

He drank half the tea and then went to get more Firewhiskey. "Bad week?" she asked.

"Horrible," he said. "I couldn't wait to get away."

"What happened?"

He sat back down and swung his legs up on to the sofa. "Everything." He closed his eyes. "I have received letters from, I believe, nearly every wizard in the British Isles, claiming to be a close friend who wants to be invited to my wedding."

"I've gotten those, too," she said. "I recycled them. They're now shredded and in Crookshanks' litterbox."

A smirk spread across his face. "I suppose that orange creature of yours is useful for something," he said.

As though he had realized they were talking about him, Crookshanks appeared, and landed on Severus' lap, purring and rubbing his head on against his robes, leaving a trail of orange hair that stood out on the black fabric. "Yes, yes, hello," said Severus, stroking the cat's ears.

"That's not enough to make you look like that," she said.

"It's winter, and the weather's been so bad that none of the students can go outside. I've given so many detentions this week. Every house has lost points."

"Even Slytherin?" she teased.

"I took twenty points off Slytherin this morning," he said. "And only five off Hufflepuff."

"I'm sorry. They probably have cabin fever."

"Likely," he said. "The Slytherins and Gryffindors tend to get into the more imaginative mischief. It looks like Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw will be winning the House Cup this year." He stared into his teacup. "One of the seventh-years is pregnant."

Hermione saw the look on his face. "How often does that happen?"

"Not frequently, but once is too often," he said.

"What happened?"

"She's one of my NEWT-level Potions' students. She fainted in class yesterday, and I sent her to the infirmary. Then Poppy called me and Filius in."

"She's in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes. Miss Broughton is three months pregnant. She's of age, so we can't call her parents in until she agrees. Which she won't."

"Why not?"

"I don' t know." He groaned. "It gets worse. She wouldn't tell Flitwick anything, but she did say a few things to me, when I was trying to convince her to send for her parents."

"What about her boyfriend? Does he know?"

"That's the problem. They had a fight several months ago. In the aftermath of that, she slept with someone else. Then they resolved their differences."

"So she doesn't know whose child it is," Hermione concluded.

"Yes." His face grew dark. "I don't understand them. We explain it over and over, and they still don't get it! They don't stop to think!"

"No, they don't," she said. "How many times did you stop to think when you were seventeen?"

His mouth quirked. "Fair enough. But don't you think a Ravenclaw, of all people, would be meticulous about such things?"

"She's probably berating herself about it," said Hermione. "She's a Ravenclaw, she's supposed to be smarter than that, and she's ruined things."

"I suppose so. But she refuses to talk with her boyfriend, or with her parents. And because she's of age, I can't force the issue."

"Would it help if I spoke with her?" Hermione asked. "I'm closer to her age, but I'm still an authority figure."

He was surprised, but thoughtful. "That might not be such a bad idea," he agreed. "The problem with most of our staff is that they're so much older than the students that it's hard for the students to feel comfortable confiding in them."

Crookshanks hopped down from the sofa and went to curl up on his cushion. Hermione shifted across the sofa to curl up with Severus. "It's hard, every time this happens with a student," he said. "It wasn't so bad when I was just head of Slytherin, and it was only a problem if it was one of my students, but now that I'm responsible for every student at Hogwarts, it's worse."

"How often does this happen?" she asked.

"Some years it doesn't," he said. "Then some years we have half-a-dozen. It's worst when it's one of the younger students. At least with the seventh years, they're usually of age. When it's a fifth or sixth year, or even a fourth year..."

"You can't force them to do the right thing," Hermione said. "You can't force maturity on them. You can tell them what to do, but in the end, it's not your fault if they ignored you. It's your fault if you don't do what you can, what's in your power, to protect the students in your care. But ultimately, they have a choice."

"Not all of them do," he said. "Last year, a fourth-year got pregnant, and it was because she'd been pressured." His arms tightened around Hermione. "I had to expell the boy. I couldn't protect her, Hermione."

"You're not omnipotent, Severus." She looked up at him. "And you shouldn't be."

"I hate feeling helpless," he said.

"So do I," she replied.

He was so exhausted by the week that he started to doze off soon after their conversation, so Hermione dragged him to bed. She looked at the clock. It was 8:45. She drifted around the flat, switching off lights, and then got into bed, book in hand. Severus was snoring softly. She turned her lamp on to its lowest setting, and read until she was tired. Then she switched out the light, and went to sleep. She woke up the next morning, and he was still out.

She kissed his cheek, and headed for the bathroom, deciding that a morning bath would be pleasant. She soaked in the hot water and thought about their conversation the night before. She wasn't sure how much time had elapsed when she heard her name.

She looked toward the door, and saw him there. "You're finally up," she said. "Did you sleep all right?"

"I did." He paused. "When are we leaving today?"

"Mum and Molly are supposed to be here around 10:30, and it was 8 when I got up."

"So we have a couple hours," he said.

She smiled. "What were you thinking of?"

"I could use a shower," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. Hermione pulled the plug in the bathtub, and used her wand to vanish the water. She drew the curtain around the tub and turned on the shower.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, sticking her head out. A smile curved his lips. "In a moment," he said, admiring her.

He made breakfast while Hermione dried and brushed her hair. She rummaged through her closet, trying to select her clothes.

"We'll be out in Muggle London a bit today, but we're also going to Diagon Alley," she said. "What should I wear?"

Severus looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. "I prefer your current state of dress," he said.

She looked at the smirk on his face and raised her own eyebrows. "I don't think my mother or Molly would appreciate it, though," she said. "And what about all the men outside?"

He caught her in his arms. "You do have a point. I refuse to share you. You're mine."

She kissed him and disentangled herself. "I do need to get dressed." She eventually grabbed a nice pair of trousers and a top, and threw a robe on over that.

They settled into their normal breakfast routine—sharing the paper, and reading in happy silence. Severus looked up several times, just to watch her and marvel at his good fortune.

All too soon Molly and Barbara arrived. Hermione tapped her robe to transfigure it into a Muggle jacket, and Severus did the same with his. They endured several hours of being dragged from shop to shop. Much of the planning that day was for the reception in London, the wedding at Hogwarts having been already planned: a very simple ceremony, followed by a quiet reception at the Three Broomsticks.

Severus became more and more withdrawn as Molly and Barbara babbled on about floral arrangements, place settings, and wall decorations. Then they passed a bridal wear shop.

"Oh, Molly, look at that mother of the bride dress!" said Barbara. "It's perfect!"

"Let's go have you try it on," said Molly.

Hermione and Severus exchanged panicked glances. "Mum, we'll let you do that by yourself," said Hermione. "That way you can surprise me with how you look."

"Oh, that's fine, dear," said Barbara as she and Molly disappeared into the depths of the shop.

Hermione's hand closed around Severus's. "There's a bookshop over there," she said. "Come on, before she changes her mind!"

They practically ran to the shop and dashed in through the door. Layers of tension vanished as they both inhaled the scent of old books. They separated to browse, each wandering back to the other with books in hand to ascertain whether or not their libraries had those titles.

"We'll have to integrate and re-catalogue our libraries," said Hermione, tracing the title on a dusty tome she had selected.

"I shall look forward to that," said Severus. They exchanged a silent glance of affinity.

Severus's hand slipped into his pocket and found his watch. "It's nearly 1:30," he said. "Shall we see if they have survived their adventure in the dress shop?"

"I suppose we should," Hermione agreed. They went to the counter to pay for their selections. Severus took the bag and slung it over one shoulder.

They emerged from the bookshop moments after Molly and Barbara had left the dress shop, bags in hand.

Molly smiled at them. "We found the perfect dress for your mum," she told Hermione. "I was thinking lunch-time next, and then Diagon Alley."

"I thought we could eat at a restaurant that Hermione and I discovered recently," said Severus. They ended up at an elegant French bistro.

"The wine here is excellent, remember?" he whispered in Hermione's ear.

She glanced up at him. "Thank Merlin for that," she whispered back.

It was easier when they arrived in Diagon Alley. Hermione and Severus instantly conjured their coats back into robes. Barbara looked out-of-place, but she was more familiar with Diagon Alley than she had been when Hermione had been a student.

Molly insisted on dropping by to visit George, and then they finished the last details for the wedding. For that day.

"I think we're nearly ready," Molly said. "We're only three weeks out, after all. But I must say that we're doing splendidly."

Hermione smiled at Molly and Barbara. "Thank you both, so much," she said. "I can't tell you how grateful we are."

"I could," Severus muttered.

Hermione elbowed him. "We should go," she said. "We're headed back to Hogwarts tonight. We're taking some of my books up there."

Barbara sighed. "Less than a month, and you'll be living in Scotland."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mum, I lived in Scotland for years, and you didn't complain that much. I'll still be working in London. It's not like I can't apparate down to see you." She kissed her and then Molly. "I'll see you for the shower on Wednesday?" she asked Molly.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Molly. "Charlie's back, you know," she said. "He'll be delighted to see you again. Severus, are you able to make it?"

"Barring any emergencies, yes," he said. "Have a good evening." He took Hermione's arm and they disapparated.

Hermione had boxed up some of her books the day before, and they were ready to leave for Hogwarts quickly. They apparated to the gate of the school, and carried the boxes up to the Headmaster's rooms.

"You really do have a lot of space," Hermione said. "And it's been just you here for ages. How did you manage?"

"I ignored some of the rooms," he said. "Prior headmasters have had families living in at times, so they needed more space."

"I guess we might need it," she said.

He looked at her and his gaze was impassive, but she sensed that she had said something that had surprised him.

"Do—do you want children?" she asked.

His expression was still carefully blank. "Yes," he said slowly. "Yes, I do. Did you?"

She went to him and wrapped her hands around his. "I want your children," she said firmly.

His eyes blazed, and he pulled her into a fierce, hungry kiss.

Relief filled her. This had been one of the few subjects they had not discussed, and she had been waiting for the right time to bring it up. She responded to his kisses in kind, and let herself fall headlong into their shared passion as they stumbled towards the bedroom.

Afterward, she propped herself up on one elbow, and let her eyes travel along his body. When she met his eyes, the look there made her blush.

"I didn't know talking about children would have such a result," she said, deflecting from his gaze. "If I had, I would have mentioned it sooner."

He wrapped one of her brown curls around his index finger. "I do not know if I would have been ready. When did you want to start trying?"

She furrowed her brow in thought. "I thought perhaps in two or three years," she said. "I don't want to wait too long, but I still want you to myself for a little while."

"Then two or three years it shall be," he said, pulling her closer. When he spoke again, Hermione had nearly dozed off. "I never thought I would live to be a father, or that a woman would want me as father to her children."

She smiled sleepily. "I think you will be a remarkable father, Severus."


	15. Chapter 15: Typical Gryffindor

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so Harry Potter, etc is not mine. Drat. _

Chapter 14: Typical Gryffindor

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Severus gone. She pulled herself out of bed, realized that she had forgotten her dressing gown, and ended up grabbing Severus's. It was much too large, and when she wandered into the sitting room, where he was going through his correspondence, he smiled at the look of her.

"Good morning," he said.

She went to him and kissed him. "Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to order breakfast," he said. "We forgot about dinner last night."

"So we did," she said. She yawned. "I should have a shower," she said. "My hair's a mess."

"Hurry up then," he told her. "Breakfast will be here when you're ready."

"You don't want to join me?" she asked.

"Don't tempt me," he said, chiding. "I need to answer several of these today."

She kissed him again. "I'll tempt you later, then," she promised.

When she emerged from the bathroom, dressed and with her hair in some sort of order, a house elf was setting out food on the table in the sitting room.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

"You is welcome, miss," the house elf squeaked.

Severus finished his last letter. "I don't think we need anything else, Dorri," he told the house elf. "Thank you."

"You is welcome, too, Headmaster," said Dorri, disapparating.

"I didn't think you could apparate around the castle," said Hermione.

Severus joined her at the table. "House elf magic is different," he explained. Then he looked at her face. "You know, we treat them well, here."

She shook her head, as if shaking away the thoughts that had preoccupied her. "I know," she replied. "But what kind of a life is it, to be enslaved from birth?"

"If they wanted freedom, and wages, Hogwarts would certainly provide that," he said. "But Albus offered them that more than once, and the only one who took him up on the wages was Dobby."

Hermione nodded. "I remember. He was truly unique."

"Isn't it better for them to work here, where they are appreciated, than for masters who disregard them?"

"I suppose so," she said. "I still don't like it. Maybe it's because I'm Muggle-born, so a lot of the wizarding world still doesn't make sense to me."

He tilted his head in assent. "Perhaps. I'm half-blood, and the wizarding world still doesn't make sense to me all the time."

"Do you mind, me being Muggle-born?" she asked.

"Why should I?"

She looked at him, mildly exasperated. "You were a Death-Eater, Severus. You joined when you were just out of school. You must have believed in their ideals, even if it was only for a short time."

Severus, pouring tea into his cup, set the teapot down and met her eyes. "You forget that my father was a Muggle who abused both my mother and me. When I was young, I had few reasons to love Muggles, because the one I knew the best was a monster. It took time for me to separate my father out from others. He was not a good man, Hermione, but I did learn that he was not representative of all Muggles. And may I remind you that, until I bollocksed it up, my best friend at Hogwarts was Muggle-born."

"I haven't forgotten that," said Hermione. "You just talk about your childhood so rarely."

He closed his eyes for a moment and she saw the pain pass across his face. She reached out across the table and took his hand. "You don't have to talk about it," she said. "But if you need to tell me, ever, I'm here."

"Thank you," he said. "For the moment, let's just say that not all of my scars were gained during the war."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Hermione picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and leafed through its pages. She groaned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Speculation about our wedding on the gossip page," she said. "Headmaster of Hogwarts Severus Snape to wed former member of the Potter Trio, Hermione Granger, in private ceremony at Hogwarts at Easter."

"Potter Trio?"

"It makes me sound like I was part of a band," she said. " 'The couple began dating last year, and now the question is, what will the wedding be like?' " She rolled her eyes. "It's mostly wild speculation."

There was a strident knock on the door, followed swiftly by Minerva McGonagall. "There you two are," she said. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday evening," said Hermione.

"I didn't see you at supper."

Severus sighed and offered Minerva a cup of tea. "We spent yesterday being dragged around London by Mrs. Granger and Molly Weasley. We were tired."

"And how are the plans?"

"Looks like we're mostly set for the wedding," said Hermione. "I think Mum's still got a lot to do for the reception, but she's having fun."

"Good." Minerva changed the subject so fast that Hermione was surprised they didn't get whiplash. "Severus, we still have that...situation. With Miss Broughton."

"Yes," said Severus. "Any changes?"

"No," said Minerva. "Poppy is at her wit's end with the girl."

"Hermione had a helpful idea," he said. "She thought she might speak with her."

Minerva eyed Hermione. "Will you?" she asked.

"I'll go now," said Hermione. She dropped a quick kiss on Severus' cheek and left.

Madam Pomfrey watched anxiously from her door as Hermione sat down beside Janine Broughton's bed and talked with the girl. She watched the expression on Janine's face fade from stubborn to worried.

Eventually, Hermione handed her a quill and a piece of parchment, and left her to write. She went to Madam Pomfrey and said, "A word?"

"Of course," she said. "Is she writing to her parents?"

Hermione nodded. "She's most upset about her boyfriend. Because she doesn't know if it's his, or the boy's that she slept with when they were broken up. Is it possible to do the diagnostic without talking with either one of the boys?"

Poppy frowned. "It's not ethical."

"No, but I told her I'd ask you."

"I could, supposing I had samples from each young man. That's not hard. But usually we don't do diagnostics without permission of all the subjects."

"I know," said Hermione.

"Tell her I'll consider it," said Poppy.

"That's enough for now," said Hermione. "I think her parents might be able to help on that front."

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned and waved at Janine. "Be right there," she said. "I'll get the letter off to her parents."

Severus met Hermione as she walked down from the Owlery. "How did you do it?" he asked.

"I pointed out some of the problems in ignoring the problem," said Hermione. "She's a smart girl. She just needed to hear it from someone who wasn't as scary as you or Poppy."

"Poppy's not scary," said Severus.

"Actually, she can be. Don't worry, you're scarier," she teased. "She's upset because she feels that she should have been smarter in the first place. But after I pointed out that she couldn't exactly just ignore the problem, she came around. I think talking with her boyfriend will be harder, though."

"True," Severus agreed. "I hope she comes around before we have to convince Poppy to surreptiously get hair samples from the boys involved."

"My plan is to let her parents deal with that," said Hermione. "Painful as it might be, the truth is the better choice here." She sighed. "I don't envy her, though."

"Thank you for helping," he said.

She slipped her arm through his. "Well, I'm going to be a permanent fixture around here come Easter, so I should help."

"Typical Gryffindor," he muttered. Hermione laughed.


	16. Chapter 16: Hermione Inadvertently

_Disclaimer: Characters, world, etc, belong to JKR. Not me. But it's fun to make up stories about them. _

Chapter 15: Hermione Inadvertently Plays Matchmaker

Hermione reluctantly returned home from Hogwarts on Monday morning. She checked her texts before she left for work, and one was from a friend that she had gone to grammar school with. "Hi Hermione, it's Millie. I just got an invite from your mum for a bridal shower on Wednesday. You're engaged? Do I get a wedding invite too? Give me a call!"

Hermione smiled. On her lunch break, she called Millie. "Hey, it's Hermione."

"Okay, so _what's_ going on? How long have you been engaged?"

"A little over a month," said Hermione. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I've been preoccupied."

"I bet," said Millie. "Shagging him like mad, right? Who is it? Is it that guy you told me about back in November?"

"Yeah, same guy. Did you want to come over this evening? I can tell you what's been happening."

"Sure, I'll be there around 6:30, and I'm bringing a bottle of wine. We have to celebrate!"

Millie and Hermione had stayed friends during her tenure at Hogwarts, and now got together every few months to gossip and reminisce. Millie had helped Hermione quite a lot after Ron's death, and Hermione felt bad that she hadn't included her earlier.

"Okay, so what's his name?" Millie asked as Hermione opened the wine and poured it into glasses.

"That's right, I didn't tell you," she said. "Severus. Severus Snape."

"Severus? Like all Latin-y?"

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"Well, at least you both have weird names. When's the wedding?"

"At Easter. Up in Scotland, where we met. Mum and Dad are doing a reception down here in London a week later, which you're invited to."

"What, I'm not invited to the wedding?"

"It's really small," said Hermione. "Mostly family and people who've known both of us for years."

"So, Scotland. Did you meet at school?"

Hermione took a sip of wine. "Yeah. We did."

"Then why did it take you so long to start dating, if you've known him for ages?"

"Well, there were a lot of things," said Hermione. "There was Ron, for one. And then there was the fact that he wasn't exactly a classmate."

"No? Is he younger than you?" Her eyes lit with mischief. "Are you a cradle-robber, Hermione?"

"No!" she protested. "Absolutely not! He's...older."

Millie eyed her friend. "Older? How much older?"

"Nineteen years," she muttered into her glass.

Millie sprayed wine across the table. "Oh damn!" she said. "He was a teacher, wasn't he? You're marrying one of your teachers!"

Hermione groaned. "This is why we haven't been telling everyone. Mum and Dad's friends just think we met through work; and we did work together, so that's not exactly a lie."

"You've always been so straight-laced," said Millie. "This is fantastic. Hermione lets her hair down. So, what's he like?"

Hermione smiled. "He's serious. Very committed to doing the right thing. Intelligent. Defensive. Vulnerable. We met up at Harry and Ginny's back in June, and then I ran into him a week later. We went for coffee and started talking, and we got to be friends, and after that, well..."

"You woke up in bed with him one morning?" said Millie knowingly.

"No. We waited a bit to sleep together, actually. That part's great, but it's like we have the same brain or something. We get each other."

"That's good," said Millie. "I want to meet a guy that gets me. Does your man have a brother?"

"No, he's an only child," said Hermione. "Sorry. I have some single guy friends I could introduce you to."

"I'll consider it," said Millie. "So, what's he look like?"

Hermione grabbed her laptop and pulled up some of the engagement photos her parents had insisted on having taken.

Millie whistled. "Nice. Gorgeous."

Hermione laughed. "I thought so. My friend Harry nearly had an aneurysm when he found out Severus and I were together."

"Well, if he was one of your teachers..." Millie said slyly.

"Harry and Severus hated each other for a while," said Hermione. "They got to be friends eventually, but they still snipe at each other. And then Harry shows up here one day and..."

"Let me guess, walks in on you two?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and sex?" she asked. "No, fortunately he missed that. But Severus being here, at my flat, on a weekend, without having mentioned to Harry and Ginny that he'd be in London, meant that the puzzle pieces went together pretty quickly."

...

The bridal shower on Wednesday evening was, as Hermione had requested, co-ed. She didn't want a girly shower with lacy lingerie and pink sparkles, and making sure Severus was there seemed to be the best way to circumvent that. Not that he objected to lacy lingerie, she'd thought to herself with a grin.

The entire Weasley family, with the exception of Percy, were there. So were several friends from school and the Ministry, and Hermione's aunts and uncles. Millie was delighted to be there, meeting some of Hermione's friends, and was duly impressed with Severus. She gave Hermione a thumb's up.

Then she met Charlie Weasley. "Hi," he said, leaning against the wall casually. "And you are?"

"Millie," she said. "I went to grammar school with Hermione."

"Charlie," he said. "My younger siblings went to boarding school with Hermione."

She grinned. "So what are you doing here?"

"Mum talked me into it, and since I haven't seen everyone in a while, I figured it was worth it. You?"

"Hermione forgot to tell me she was engaged until I got the invite for this shower, so I had to come and meet the guy." Millie nodded towards her friend. "She looks happy."

"So does he," said Charlie. "I've never seen Snape that happy. It's actually a little scary."

"Oh, was he your teacher, too?" Millie asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I didn't get along with him so well. But he's not that bad a character these days. So, what do you do?"

"Right now? I do IT. I studied history and computers at uni, but computers is the one that ended up netting me a job. You?"

"Zoology," he said, giving his standard Muggle explanation. "I've been studying wildlife in Romania."

"So, like vampires?" Millie joked.

Charlie laughed. "Not really my field, vampires. You'd have to ask Harry, over there. Or even Snape. They'd have more to say on the topic. Nah, I'm mostly interested in lizards, but I've worked with a lot of different kinds of animals over the years."

"I didn't know there were that many lizards over in Romania."

"You'd be surprised," he said lightly. "So, what sort of stuff do you do in IT?"

"It's really boring," said Millie. "I'd rather hear about zoology."

"It's mostly counting animals and then marking down where they are on maps. Not terribly exciting. Have you saved any computer systems from going down?"

Hermione watched Millie and Charlie with a half smile on her face. She nudged Severus. He looked at them, then looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Molly did ask me to introduce Charlie to a nice girl," Hermione said.

"Arthur'll be thrilled," said Severus. He had to forcibly remind himself that not all Muggle-wizard marriages were bad to prevent himself from saying something inappropriate.

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "She's not like that, you know. She'll be surprised, but she'll take it in stride," she reassured him.

"I hope so, for Charlie's sake," said Severus.

At that point, Charlie was asking, "So, are you going to be at the wedding?"

"No, I can't make it. Hermione was so flustered she forgot to let me know in time. I can't get the time off. I'm going to the reception here in London though. You?"

"I'm back off to Romania again tomorrow," he said. "I won't be back in time for the wedding, but I'll be here for the reception. I guess I'll see you there?"

She grinned. "Love to."

When she talked to Hermione a little later, she said, "He's a dish! Why didn't you tell me about him earlier?"

Hermione shrugged. "He was over in Romania all the time. He's Ron's brother, you know."

"Is he? I hadn't realized that. Will that be weird for you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Absolutely not. Besides, his mum's wanted me to set him up with someone for ages. He's the only member of the Weasley family who isn't married or engaged."

"Hard luck for me," said Millie. "What's in this punch? It's fantastic."

Hermione sniffed Millie's glass. "Just a moment. George!" She strode off to collar George.

"What!" he protested. "I didn't do it!"

"Then why is there Firewhiskey in the punch?" she demanded.

He looked furtive. "Because I wasn't going to drop Amortentia in there when the crowd's half-Muggle."

She groaned. "George, where's your wife?"

"Ah, I don't know."

Hermione looked around and caught sight of Angelina across the room. "I'll let her deal with you, and be thankful I'm not telling Molly."

"You have no sense of fun, Hermione," said George.

"I beg to differ," said Severus, suddenly looming over them. "Hermione has a great sense of fun. However, spiking the punch at a wedding shower held in her parents' home is not included on her list of fun."

George shook his head. "Both of you. I should give you a gift certificate to the shop as a wedding present. Cheer you up."

Hermione giggled at the mental pictures this evoked.

"If you imagine that I would start playing jokes on my teaching staff, you'll have to wait a long time for that, Mr. Weasley," said Severus. "I leave that to the students." He smirked. "I daresay most of the products from your shop find their way to the castle, much to our caretaker's misery."

"You know, we do have some new products that old Filch might appreciate," said George. He handed Severus a card. "Tell him to stop by next time he's in Diagon Alley."

_Author's Note: I've been waiting to introduce Millie for a few chapters and I'm finally excited that she's here! I thought it would be fun to have a Muggle friend who would provide a different perspective. _


	17. Chapter 17: Starting Out

_Disclaimer: World, characters, etc are property of JKR, not me. _

Chapter 16: Starting Out

The last few weeks before the wedding passed with little comment, other than the couple growing exceedingly tired of wedding preparations. When the day arrived, the ceremony and reception went by in a blur.

Before Hermione knew it, it was time for them to leave for their short honeymoon. A friend of hers from the Ministry had offered her beach cottage, so they were headed there. They arrived just as the sun was setting, and the view of the sun along the water was so magnificent that they stood watching it before going indoors. Hermione nearly sat down in the sand in her wedding robes, but remembered that Molly would probably kill her if she did.

Severus slipped an arm about his wife's shoulders and pulled her close. She relaxed against him. "We should watch the stars come out tomorrow night," she said. "I bet it's amazing out here."

"Why not tonight?" he asked.

She smiled. "Why do you think?" She took his hand and drew him indoors.

Someone had delivered their luggage and stocked the place with food, so there was little they needed to do.

April at the beach was cold. Severus lit the fire in the bedroom and turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, watching him thoughtfully.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

She crossed to him. "I was just thinking about how irritating it is that beautiful is so rarely used to describe men."

He kissed her. "I have undoubtedly never been described as such."

"Then let me be the first to say it," said Hermione. "I see beauty in you."

Struck by her words, he didn't know how to respond, other than by kissing her again.

...

As they settled in to married life, both of them found themselves surprised by the ease with which they adjusted. Despite both used to being on their own, their type of living together worked quite well. Hermione had already learned that Severus needed far more time for silent reflection than any of her other friends. She could understand that, for she too needed quiet, and didn't resent the times he needed to slip out of the room to be entirely alone. His temper...well, he was still Severus Snape, and though her presence had drawn out aspects of his character that few had ever seen, he was still grumpy and defensive, even with her at times. Their fights tended to be short, loud, and ferocious, but they both would expose vulnerabilities during those times that were never revealed elsewhere. So even argument brought them to better understandings of each other.

Severus found himself taking joy in more than he had ever expected. It was with wonder that he learned that his wife was willing to take him as he was, despite his flaws, and that she even welcomed those flaws. His bad temper she understood, for she had her own. His past she accepted, and if he ever felt the need to discuss it, she would listen without horror, but rather sorrow for what he had done and what it had done to him. He wondered sometimes, if she would change her mind if she knew the whole story. He feared that she would, and yet every day she proved herself to him. She was earth-shatteringly frank with him about nearly everything, and when she wasn't, it was usually because she was still mulling something over before she felt she could speak about it.

This was the case with his offer of a Potions apprenticeship. He had suggested it when they were engaged. "You could do more in your career if you had a mastery," he had pointed out.

"I know," Hermione had replied. "I'll think about it."

"What's to think about?"

She had smiled. "Severus, you are the foremost Potions Master in Britain, and I would be honoured to be your apprentice, but the problem is that I don't know if working that closely together would be good for our marriage. Let me think it over, and then I'll give you an answer."

He had been somewhat disgruntled, but on reflection, he was forced to agree that she had the right of it.

By late June, end of the Hogwarts term, however, he was wondering if she would ever make up her mind on the subject. Every day she came home, more frustrated with work. It was mostly the bureaucracy and certain co-workers that were the problem, but he thought that the testing work she did was perhaps growing to be less of a challenge for her. She never said that, but she did have plenty to say about Percy Weasley, who had recently been transferred to her department as an administrative assistant.

She tumbled out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's study one evening and launched directly into a rant about what an idiot Percy was. "He actually accused me of being unprofessional because I was wearing work robes! Not office robes, ones that I wear for potions testing! Idiot! And he's always asking me questions about how you're doing at Hogwarts and what changes you've made! If he weren't such a prat, I'd suspect him of trying to spy on us!"

Severus went to her, pulled her into his arms, and gently rubbed her back. She started to relax against him. "I thought he'd gotten better, after...after..."

"After the war," he finished for her. "Some people aren't able to transcend their own limitations, Hermione."

"But others are," she said.

He knew she was thinking of him and was gratified. "Arthur and Molly produced seven children. Only one of them is an idiot. I'd think that was rather fortunate."

She smiled at that. "True. I'm surprised to hear you say that, though."

He smirked. "Even the Weasley twins were quite adept in school. The only reason they did so poorly on their OWLs was that they were too busy developing products for their joke shop to study the absurd requirements for the OWL exams."

"Absurd?"

"Much of the exams aren't terribly useful, Hermione. You must admit that."

"I suppose so," she agreed.

He didn't ask her about the apprenticeship then, because he had already asked her the day before, and she had told him she was still thinking about it. But an unforeseen event caused her to give her answer sooner than she had planned.

That evening, Minerva stormed into their sitting room, waving a letter.

"August Ffordian has resigned!" she declared. Ffordian taught Potions, years one to five, while Severus taught the NEWT level students.

"Resigned?" said Severus. "Why?"

"He got an offer from Beauxbatons, and decided to take it. He says he's sorry to leave us with so little notice, et cetera, but the fact remains that we now have two months to find an instructor."

Hermione, nose buried in a book, stopped reading and started listening.

"He has a contract, doesn't he?" Severus asked. "Why can't we hold him to that?"

Minerva looked at him. "Do you really want to keep him here, after all your complaints about him?"

"No, but he surely isn't allowed to leave us up in the air without a broom, is he?"

Minerva frowned. "Perhaps not. But if we can find someone in short order, then we can let him go gracefully."

"Who are we going to hire on such short notice, though? Hiring season for instructors is over, and I'm certainly not going to talk Slughorn out of retirement."

"What about Hermione?" said Minerva.

"What about me?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at his wife appraisingly. "Would you?"

"Would I teach Potions? I'm not qualified."

"You're more qualified than Ffordian," he said. "Far more competent. And if you object, then if you were doing your apprenticeship this year, then you would be more than qualified."

"I told you I hadn't made up my mind!"

"Well, while you're dallying around with the idea, we need an instructor!"

Hermione glared at him. "I am not dallying. I am thinking. Forgive me for considering this carefully!"

"If you considered it more carefully, I'd be in my grave before you made up your mind!"

"Are you insane?" she shouted. "Did you not think about the strain it might put on our marriage if we were working that closely together all the time?"  
"Why should that put a strain on our marriage? It's not like you can't shut up and leave me alone!"

"Excuse me?"

Minerva sat back and poured herself a cup of tea from the pot on the table. Severus and Hermione, while usually very reserved with each other in public (Hermione more in deference to Severus' feelings, but also out of her own reserve that had developed in the aftermath of the war), occasionally displayed their true feelings for all to see in one of their very vocal arguments. It was rare that these happened in front of the students, but they happened occasionally in the staff room. Their devotion to each other became all the more obvious in their fights. Minerva had occasionally had to haul Tonks away from the scene of an argument after she conjured popcorn and sat down to watch, but most of the teachers, commenting afterwards, said they'd never seen Severus so human.

"You've been miserable at work for months, Hermione," Severus argued. "You hate it there. It's not challenging you, and you're fed up with your co-workers. You've been unhappy there since before we got married, you just don't want to admit it because you're afraid you can't make it as Potions Master!"

"I am not afraid of that!" Hermione blazed. "I'm afraid that I'd want to kill you after working with you all the time!"

Minerva wondered if Severus would actually explode. Instead, he quieted. "Am I that bad?"

Hermione sighed and went to him. "No. And you're right. I hate my job. I've wanted to tell you I'd go ahead with the apprenticeship, and I've been scared to. And it's not about working with you. What if you get tired of me?"

"You endlessly fascinate me, Hermione," he said, looking down into her eyes.

Minerva cleared her throat slightly so that the two would remember she was in the room. They looked up.

"I'll be happy to take the Potions classes, Minerva," said Hermione. "And it looks like I'll be starting an apprenticeship with Severus." She smiled at him.

"Wonderful," said Minerva. "So that's sorted. You two have a lovely evening." She set her cup back on the table and left.

Hermione collapsed back onto the sofa, and Severus drifted over to the window to look at the summer evening. "Do you think that what we have is so tenuous it could not survive a year's apprenticeship?" he asked wistfully.

She got up and went to him, slipping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his back. "I was stressed about work and not thinking straight. And I'm still new to this, Severus. I've never been married before, and I don't know what to expect."

He turned to wrap his arms around her. "Neither do I. But I know you want to learn more, and that experimental potions testing at the Ministry isn't the way to do it. I see you're unhappy every time you get home from work, Hermione, and it's been hard to say so little."

"Next time, say something," she said. "I'll try to listen harder."

He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. "Will it really be so bad, working with me? It's not like I'll be standing over you every second of the day."

"I think it will be good," she said. "I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow, and we'll get started with the apprenticeship as soon as possible. That way we're used to it before the school year begins."

"So ready to chain yourself to me?" he asked, starting to smile.

"I'm already bound to you, love," she said. "This just means there's more opportunity for arguments."

"If all our arguments end like this, I don't know if I'll mind so much," he admitted, pulling her up to kiss her.

_Author's Note: I decided to skip detailing the wedding because, well, it's a wedding. Skipping the Muggle reception was a harder decision, but don't worry, Millie and Charlie will be showing up again soon. _


	18. Chapter 18: A Visitor

_Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, so Harry Potter, etc isn't mine. _

Chapter 17: A Visitor

Several weeks later, Hermione and Severus had started to settle into their new routine. Hermione was already much happier with her work. She was planning lessons for her students, going over Ffordian's lesson plans and brutally altering them. Her work with Severus consisted of him assigning potions brewing and readings. They were interested in developing a potion together, but Severus decided that Hermione needed a little more arcane knowledge before they started experimenting. At the moment, Hermione was working with the advanced kind of potions that NEWT students read about, but didn't learn to brew. She enjoyed the focused nature of the work, and the peace and quiet she found down in the lab that she and Severus now shared. If he was working in there on one of his own projects, they worked in companionable silence unless she had questions.

She was truly enjoying discussing her readings with Severus. It provided the intellectually stimulating buzz that she had missed at work. She no longer had to worry about Percy wandering in during a difficult part of a potion test, waving a sheaf of papers and demanding for her to re-submit a form. Or forms, usually. And then it would turn out that he'd misread her writing and she had filled it in correctly after all.

Percy had been dumbfounded when she left. Her supervisor, on the other hand, had not been at all surprised. He had said she'd be welcome to come back and do more when she finished her mastery, but he doubted she'd end up doing that.

She was sleeping better, and was more relaxed. She and Severus had had a few spats in the staff room which had greatly entertained the rest of the teachers, but these were no worse than usual.

Severus was relieved that her worries, and his own, seemed to be unfounded. If they grew frustrated with each other by the end of summer, their classes and work in the fall would help remedy that. So far, though, that had not happened. Instead, they were getting along better than before. He wondered if it was simply that they had come to further agreement, or that working together was actually good for their relationship.

He found that her insights and intuition were even better than he had expected. Her time testing potions had given her an instinctive feel for when things were going wrong, and why. Hermione found that his extensive knowledge was combined with a strong gift for creative thinking. She was looking forward to when they were actually developing new work.

The first week in August, Hermione, over breakfast, was reading the _Daily Prophet_, and Severus was reading the assortment of letters he'd received that morning. Hermione was chuckling over an editorial and glanced up at Severus to share it with him. Then she realized that he was staring unblinking at a letter written in a loopy hand.

"Severus?" she asked. He didn't respond. "Severus, you have to breathe sometime," she said.

At that he blinked and looked up. Wordlessly, he handed the letter to her.

_Dear nephew,_

_ I realize that I have been out of touch for many years, but owl post doesn't cross the Atlantic all that easily. My dear Colin passed on six months ago, and I have finished settling our affairs. I have decided to move back to England. My most recent information about you says that you are currently headmaster of Hogwarts, and since I have no reason to believe that has changed, I am planning to visit you. I will arrive on Friday afternoon. _

_ I know that you have little reason to love me, but you are family, and what is more, I believe you are the only family I have left. That alone is a reason for us to meet and talk with each other once again. _

_ Yours,_

_ Ellen Prince-McGregor_

"I didn't know you had an aunt," Hermione said conversationally.

"I'd nearly forgotten," he said. "She moved to Toronto with her husband when I was twelve. I hadn't heard from her since...I can't remember when."

Hermione looked at him. He had gone non-reactive again. She guessed that he was remembering something and whatever it was, it was not pleasant. She set the letter down and went to him, wrapping her arms around him. He rested his head against her heart, and listened to its steady beat. Somehow, with her there, he was able to speak.

"She didn't like my father. She kept trying to convince my mother to leave him. But she wouldn't. Every time she visited, he got angry, so when she got married, she left the country, because she didn't want to see what he did to Mum." His voice was even, empty.

Hermione smoothed his hair and didn't speak. She wondered what Severus' father had done to his son and his wife, to make Severus so unwilling to speak of his childhood. This was a brief glimpse into the horror he'd endured. She'd known it had been bad, but she was concerned that this visit from his aunt would force him to deal with events that he was not yet ready to reconsider.

Eventually, she said, "You're not alone anymore, Severus. I'll be there."

His sigh and the tightening of his arms around her told her that this was what he had needed to hear.

"I'll take care of the guest rooms," she said.

The next day, they were waiting at the gatehouse for Ellen's arrival. Then a house elf popped into the gateway. "Headmaster, there is an urgent owl for you."

"Thank you," said Severus. He looked at Hermione.

"Go," she said, mentally thanking whoever it was that had sent the letter. "I'll handle her."

He took off for his office at a run, robes streaming out behind him.

Hermione smiled at him as he went, admiring the imposing picture he made. A few minutes later, a woman apparate onto the ground in front of the school. She was in her sixties, and wore black robes trimmed with red silk.

"Hello," she said, striding forward, suitcase in hand. "I'm Ellen Prince-McGregor. I believe the Headmaster is expecting me."

Hermione smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Hermione Snape, Severus' wife," she said. "I'm very pleased to meet you. Severus just got an urgent owl and had to run up to his office, but we will have afternoon tea together. Let me show you to your rooms."

Ellen, slightly taken aback, shook Hermione's hand. "I didn't know young Severus had gotten married. How recent is this?"

Hermione laughed and took Ellen's suitcase. "We got married at Easter this year. We're still newlyweds. How was your journey over from Canada?"

"Not bad, considering. I took a Portkey over, spent a while haggling at the Ministry, and then apparated here."

"So you're just arrived, then," said Hermione. "Have you found a place to live yet?"

"No, I thought I'd look while I was here. You don't mind, do you?"

Hermione inwardly reflected that Severus would mind, rather, but since teachers frequently had family members to visit for a week or two during the summer holidays, he could not be expected to voice his objections to his aunt.

"Not at all," she said. "Term-time starts at the beginning of September, so you'll want to be moved out by then. It gets quite noisy here with all the students."

"Yes, I suppose it would," she said. "I remember it being busy when I was here. They've changed a few things," she said, pointing to bits of stonework.

"During the Battle of Hogwarts a lot of things got damaged," said Hermione. "There was a lot of repair work to be done."

"Were you here for that?"

"Yes," Hermione said. She didn't elaborate. She rarely spoke about her role during the battle, because it was the scene of so many painful memories.

Hermione showed Ellen her rooms and then asked if she wanted to settle in before coming to their sitting room for tea.

"No, I'll settle in later," she said, setting her suitcase on the bed. She took off her hat and plopped it onto the dresser. "Now, where's my nephew hiding?"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and took Ellen to their sitting room, where the house-elf, Dorri, was busy setting out afternoon tea. Hermione went to the door that led to Severus' office and went in, saying over her shoulder, "Just a moment."

"Severus, your aunt's here. Are you done with the letter?"

He stamped sealing wax on an envelope and handed it to Beatrice, who took it in her beak and flew off through the open window. "I am now," he said. "Shacklebolt had some Potions-related questions that were imperative. They ran across a few nasty things that looked like they were intended for him."

Hermione grimaced. "What did he want from you?"

"Thoughts on who would and could have come up with it. I gave him a list and he'll set the Aurors on it." He stood and shook out his robes. "Is she in there?"

"Yes. She won't bite, Severus." Hermione took his arm and realized he was shaking. She pulled his head down for a kiss. "I'm right here," she promised.

A faint glimmer of a smile appeared on his face. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You can thank me later," she said. "Let's go."

Severus got through greeting his aunt and talking through the usual pleasantries. Then he learned that she had not yet found a place to live and planned to stay with them while she searched for a flat or a house.

"I beg your pardon, Aunt Ellen?"

"I won't be a bother. This castle is so big you'll hardly notice me," Ellen said airily.

Hermione watched her husband, noticing signs of imminent eruption.

"You invited yourself to stay here for possibly weeks?" Severus asked, his tone icy.

Ellen picked up a biscuit from the plate on the table. "Why would that be a problem? Do you have hundreds of people needing to stay in the guest quarters?"

"No," he said. "But I have work. Neither I nor Hermione can afford to entertain you all the time you are here."

Her brow furrowed. "I'm a grown woman, nephew. Older than you. I am perfectly capable of finding my own entertainment."

Severus snorted. "Then why are you at a drafty old castle in Scotland in the middle of the holidays?"

"Because I thought it might be good to spend some time with my only relative, whom I hadn't seen in about thirty years!" she snapped. "Good heavens, Eileen certainly did a poor job raising you if this is all the hospitality I can expect from you."

Severus lost his temper. "Do you honestly think she raised me like this? That she raised me at all? She and that bastard she married ignored me until it was time to pack me off to Hogwarts, and then it was every holiday possible here, alone, because no one wanted to be friends with the ugly, greasy, half-blood git!"

Ellen sat back, satisfied. "There we go. I thought there might be some resentment boiling in there."

"Resentment? You were the only adult I knew who actually seemed to care a broomstraw about me, and you buggered off to Canada!" Severus bellowed.

"Your father told me that I wasn't to be allowed to see you anymore, or write to you, and your mother wouldn't gainsay him," Ellen said. "I wanted to, but they actually managed to get it so that any letters from me were sent right back. Your father thought I was a bad influence on you."

"Bad influence?" This was from Hermione. Her eyes blazed. "How dare he? How did he dare to think you were a bad influence when he beat his wife and son?"

Severus sagged back into his chair. "I didn't think you knew," he said quietly.

Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You told me once that not all of your scars came from the wars, and that your childhood home wasn't happy. I guessed the extent of it. Those scars on your back, the really old ones. Those were from him, weren't they?"

He nodded. "It started after I tried to stop him hitting Mum once. Then I was fair game." His eyes were bleak. "No one knew about it, because he always hit me in places where it wouldn't show. Lily knew it was bad, but I didn't tell her just how bad it was."

"I knew," said Ellen. "I went to the Ministry about it, the domestic violence unit. They wouldn't interfere because your father was a Muggle, and when I went to the police, they went and talked with your parents, and your mother wouldn't press charges. Your father was furious. He wanted me out of your lives. I suspected him of it for years, but it was that night he gave you those scars, when you were eleven, the summer before you left for Hogwarts, that I went to the police. Your mother called me, in a panic. Your father had left to go get drunk, and Eileen was terrified. We took you to St. Mungo's."

"Didn't they ask questions?"

"Corporal punishment is still not unusual among wizarding families," said Severus. "And when they learned my father was a Muggle, well, it's not like they could do anything."

Hermione looked at raw pain on her husband's face, like nothing she had ever seen from him. This was his childhood nightmare, now out in the open. The defenceless child, powerless in the face of undeserved wrath from the man who should have protected him. Her heart was wrenched with the pain she felt for him.

...

She woke in the middle of the night to her husband's cries. "Severus, it's all right," she said, trying to quiet him. "I'm here. You're safe."

"Hermione," he gasped, waking up, clinging to her.

"Ssshhh," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "You're safe. I'm with you."

"I couldn't keep them safe," he said. "No one. Never."

Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the naked terror and grief in his voice. "You keep me safe," she said.

"I couldn't keep her safe," he said. "I tried and he never listened."

...

The next morning, Hermione took one look at Severus and told him have a lie-in. She'd go to the Great Hall with his aunt. He didn't say anything; he just nodded and closed his eyes.

Hermione was furious. She talked calmly with the other teachers at the table, introduced Ellen, and behaved appropriately. Then she suggested taking Ellen for a walk around the grounds.

Ellen agreed, saying that she remembered how lovely Hogwarts was, and she had never seen the grounds in high summer.

Once they were far enough away from the castle, Hermione turned to Ellen and said, "Where do you get off?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Hermione glared at her. "I spent half the night trying to calm Severus down after he woke up from nightmares. He hasn't had dreams that bad in months. He was doing so much better, and then you show up and just pry open something he'd rather keep closed."

Ellen looked at the young woman, surprised by her vehemence. "I know my nephew. He needs to be forced to deal with things in his life."

"You knew him until he was _twelve_," Hermione corrected. "Most of his life hasn't happened around you. Do you have any idea of what he's been through since then?"

"Some," said Ellen.

"Well, let me enlighten you. He was bullied at school. He managed to alienate his only friend because he was so miserable. Then he joined the Death Eaters in some misguided attempt to get back at his father, and that just resulted in his best friend from childhood being put in danger. So he turned spy and joined the Order of the Phoenix to save her, and guess what? She still died. He spent a dozen years with maybe one person knowing what good he truly was capable of, and then Voldemort came back."

Ellen flinched.

"He's dead," Hermione said cruelly. "I saw him die. My best friend killed him. So forgive me for saying 'Voldemort'. Severus had to be a spy again, for several years, with the balance getting more and more precarious. He had to kill his only friend, the only person who believed in him, and then had to try to protect the students of this school while still pretending to be on Voldemort's side. Then Voldemort decided to kill him. He managed to hang on long enough to give Harry what he needed to kill Voldemort, and then I had to use a spell that I'd never tried before to keep him alive. And I thank any gods I can think of that it worked. He has nightmares about everything that happened during the wars, about what he had to do, and what was done to him. Those are the most pressing things in his mind. He'd told me a little about what had happened with his parents, but I wasn't about to pry, because that's not the way he works. He has to feel safe enough to actually talk about things, and he's had precious little safety in his life.

"Believe me when I say he's dealing. But his father's abuse is towards the bottom of the list, because there's a hell of a lot more to deal with than that."

Ellen gaped at Hermione.

"And now you think you can waltz in here, to the one place he's been able to call home, and dredge up all these memories that he's not ready for yet, and then tell me it's for his own good—well, you'd better find your own place soon, because I can't answer for the consequences if you keep going with this." Hermione had unconsciously gripped her wand at the end of this tirade, and Ellen took a step back.

"You're threatening me?"

"You are threatening the sanity of my husband. And I would do anything to keep him safe."

Severus had ended up deciding to go to the Great Hall after all, and had arrived to see Hermione and Ellen leaving. He had downed a cup of tea and then followed them, arriving in time to hear what Hermione had to say. He was struck dumb at the sight of his wife defending him. She was truly remarkable.

At her last proclamation, he stepped forward. "Hermione," he said.

She turned to look at him, and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Severus," she said.

Ellen stared at the two of them, and said, "Forgive me. I wanted so badly to see family again that I wasn't thinking."

Severus spared a glance for his aunt. "I understand, perhaps better than you realize," he said. "Do not think that you need to vanish again, but I think we need some time alone. Please excuse us."

He took Hermione by the arm and steered her off towards the castle. When they reached their sitting room, he shut and locked the door with a wave of his wand, and yanked her into his arms.

She clung to him, tears trickling down her cheeks, an after-effect of her words in the gardens. He lifted her face to his and brought his lips down onto hers. When he pulled away, he said, raggedly, "I don't understand how you can defend me, defend what I did."

Her only response was to take his left arm, roll up his sleeve, and press her lips to the faded Dark Mark on his forearm.

He went rigid. Then he saw the look on her face as she lifted her eyes to his. She accepted him. In the face of everything, she still wanted _him_.

"Hermione," he whispered, gathering her closer.

They stayed clenched together, clinging to each other as though it was the only way to stay above water, until the clock in the corner chimed the hour and startled them out of their repose.

Hermione found a handkerchief in her pocket and blew her nose. She smiled at him. He breathed deeply, with relief.

"Dearest," he said. "I overheard what you were saying to my aunt."

She stuffed her handkerchief back into her pocket. "Yes?"

"You were the one who kept me alive?"

Her mouth twisted slightly. "Something about the way you were talking to Voldemort didn't make sense. It clicked, all of a sudden. That you were still on our side. I couldn't let you just die."

"You never said anything."

She shrugged. "I tried not to think too hard about anything that happened then because of Ron. And then once we were together, I was so happy to be with you that it didn't seem important. I didn't want you feeling like you owed me."

"Hermione, I owe you for far more than that. But I didn't know that the beginning was then."

She smiled at that. "I suppose it was. It was like I understood you in a brief flash. What you'd done made sense, somehow."

He drew her over to their bedroom door. "Would showing you how much I love you make sense as well?"

"I believe it would."

They emerged from their rooms at lunch-time, and Severus greeted his aunt more warmly than he had before.

"You're a lucky man," said Ellen, nodding towards Hermione.

"That I know," he said. "Now, where were you thinking of moving to?"

They discussed housing possibilites, a neutral topic, during lunch, and as a result of their discussion, Ellen soon found a place to live, a nice flat in the middle of the wizarding community in Edinburgh, where she could easily come and visit them.

Although he had become more at ease with his aunt during her week at the castle, Severus was profoundly relieved when she left. They had not discussed his family further, but he was well-aware that the topic would continue to come up if they stayed in touch. As it should, he told himself. And at least her visit had accomplished something that all the hours he and Hermione spent in each other's company had not: he was finally able to fully accept her love for him, finally assured that she truly accepted who he was. He stopped feeling as though she might abruptly leave him, that she might decide he was no longer worth it.

Hermione's worries had also been soothed. They had survived an onslaught, albeit an emotional one, and it had succeeded only in strengthening their relationship. Her fears about her apprenticeship and her classes for the fall began to fade as her confidence in their ability to work together reasserted itself.

Severus was not altogether unsurprised to learn that Hermione had been instrumental in his survival. He even understood why she had kept silent on the subject. He asked her more about it later on, asking what she had done to save him, and had listened as she briefly related the story. Then he had left the subject alone. That evening, Hermione fell asleep in his arms, and he remembered those days.

_Severus was not surprised that Voldemort was going to kill him, but his instinctual reaction was panic, that he had not completed his last task for Dumbledore. As he collapsed, and Voldemort left, he suddenly found himself confronted with Potter, and, not bothering to question the miracle, he did what he could. Then, as he felt himself sinking into oblivion, he grabbed at the boy, staring into the eyes that were so exactly like the ones of the woman he'd loved all his life. Then there was nothing._

_ He came to himself, aching, exhausted, weak. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the ceiling of the Infirmary above him. He was in a screened-off area, but as he started to look around, he realized he was not alone. Potter and Granger sat beside his bed. Granger saw that he was awake, and nudged Potter, who turned and smiled._

_ That was a first, Severus thought to himself. "What happened?" he managed in a cracked voice, his throat dry. _

_ Potter took a glass of water from the nearby table and helped him to drink. "You almost died, sir," he said._

_ "No, what happened, with..."_

_ "Voldemort's dead," said Potter._

_ "You're still alive," Severus croaked. _

_ The boy grimaced. "Dumbledore."_

_ "What did the old fool do?"_

_ Potter sighed. "It was because Voldemort took my blood, to remake his body," he explained. "It tied me to life if he was alive, so when he killed me, it killed the part of his soul in me, but I survived. And I finished the job. It wouldn't have worked if I hadn't believed that I was going to die, and intended to die."_

_ "Meddling old man," said Severus without rancour. "So we won."_

_ A smile, reminiscent of his father after a Quidditch match, flickered across his face. "We did. It's over."_

_ Severus closed his eyes, savouring the words. He was a free man for the first time since he'd been eighteen. Then he realized that he might not be a free man for very long._

_ "What happens now?" he asked, struggling to sit up. _

_ Granger, who still hadn't said anything, helped him and propped a pillow up behind him. Potter poured him another glass of water._

_ "Professor McGonagall's acting as Deputy Head for now, until you're better, sir," he explained._

_ "I'm not being packed off to Azkaban?"_

_ "No," said Potter. "I had a talk with Shacklebolt—he's temporary Minister of Magic. They're issuing a full pardon for you, given that I was able to explain how you were Dumbledore's agent all along, and that without you, Voldemort would still be alive."_

_ The boy took a deep breath. "Sir, I want to apologize. I have disrespected you, mistrusted you, and hated you, and I was wrong. It's probably too much to ask, but I'd like us to be friends. I think my mum would've wanted it."_

_ Severus, too tired for pretense, said, "Yes. That sounds exactly like something Lily would have wanted." He carefully lifted a hand and took Potter's in a brief handshake._

_ He looked over at Granger. "I'm surprised you don't have Weasley here with you." The shadowed look on Potter's face, and the shudder that ran through Granger told him. "My sympathies, Harry. And...Hermione."_

_ "Thank you," Hermione whispered, speaking for the first time._

_ Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Not too much," she said. "You'll tire him out. Severus, take this." She gave him a blood-replenishing potion. "If you're doing better tomorrow, I'll let them move you to your rooms."_

_ He was well enough a few days later to come to the memorial service for the dead. The _Daily Prophet_ ran a front page picture of him standing between Harry and Hermione, supported by both. "Dumbledore's Double-Agent Revealed! Severus Snape Cleared of All Charges and Reinstated at Hogwarts!" There were quotes from Harry: "Without Professor Snape, Voldemort would still be alive." He was suddenly welcomed everywhere, respected. His story got told over and over again. He didn't want it to be that way, but it was preferable to a life sentence in Azkaban. _

_ The school was put back together, the Muggle-born students returned, the curriculum was re-written to repair the damage Voldemort's regime had done. He settled into his work. Harry went off to train as an Auror, Ginny joined the Harpies, and Hermione buried herself at the Ministry. _

_ Every time he encountered her, he was taken aback by the vitality that had gone missing from her. He understood, all too well, what the loss of a beloved could do, and so when Harry told him his worries about Hermione, he sympathized with the young woman. By the time they met again at the Potters', he was almost surprised to see flickers of the girl she had been. She was starting to recover, and he was intrigued._

...

_Author's Note: Okay, that was a long chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to break into two parts. _


	19. Chapter 19: Hermione's First Classes

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters—I can't come up with anything new this time. _

Chapter 18: Hermione's First Classes

The remaining weeks before the beginning of term passed quickly, and Hermione soon found herself trying to decide what to wear to the Great Hall on the first night of the school year.

Severus came in from his office. "It's nearly supper-time, Hermione." He looked at the clothes strewn around their bedroom. "For Merlin's sake, woman, make up your mind."

Hermione glared at him. "I don't know what to wear." She had put her hair up, but had yet to decide on her robes for the evening.

"Fine," said Severus, exasperated with her irrational behaviour. Surely she realized that as Hermione Granger, she commanded instant respect. He selected a robe and handed it to her. "This one."

She put it on and buttoned it up. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed. "You're right. This is perfect."

"Good," he said.

She frowned. "This was the first one I tried on."

He groaned. "You aren't changing again." He took her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Let's go."

She acquiesced, interlacing her fingers with his. "Were you terrified, your first year as a teacher?"

"Yes," he said. "I compensated by being especially nasty." A grim smile spread across his face. "I rather pity the students who had me as their teacher my first few years at Hogwarts."

She laughed. "I pity the students who have you now, Severus. Those poor sixth and seventh years. You must put them through hell."

"True," he agreed. "But if they are going to attempt NEWT-level Potions, they must expect it to be difficult. I would do them a disservice if I was to ease up on them. They do have exams to pass at the end of seventh year. And I have the distinction of knowing that none of my NEWT students have, thus far, ever failed the NEWT exams."

Hermione grinned. "That is a distinction indeed," she agreed as they entered the Great Hall.

They went to the Head Table. Severus took his seat at the centre, and Hermione sat next to him. Tonks was on her other side, with Teddy between her and Remus. Remus was trying to keep his son from knocking over all the glasses on the table in domino-like fashion. Teddy's latest hair involved spikes and was orange and green.

Tonks winked at her. "Ready?"

"Not really, but I'll try," said Hermione. She bit her lip. Severus squeezed her hand under the table as they watched Minerva lead the first years in and the Sorting Ceremony began.

Once the Hat finished its duties, Severus rose. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he began. "Welcome back, for all of our returning students, and welcome to all of the first years. I have a few reminders to begin the term with. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to again remind you all that any items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are on the banned list. Lists of banned items can be found in the dormitories. Our groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures instructor, Professor Hagrid, has also requested me to state that the Forbidden Forest is thus called because it is forbidden. No student may enter the Forest without the permission of one of the professors. This is to prevent any of you dying. I should hate to send a letter to parents stating that a student had been devoured by an Acromantula.

"For first year students, should you need help finding your way or learning the school rules, the prefects will be able to provide direction. Would you all stand up, please?"

The prefects stood. "Good," said Severus. "Prefects from your house will be able to provide information about passwords for the dormitories, and all prefects are available to help you find your way around. Please sit.

"And lastly, I would like to introduce a new instructor. Our Potions instructor, Professor Ffordian, has taken a position at Beauxbatons this year. Replacing him is Hermione Snape. Professor Snape?"

He turned to her and she stood.

"Thank you," he said. "Professor Snape will be instructing years one through five in Potions." Hermione sat down quickly.

"Now, it is time to eat," said Severus. A number of students cheered. Severus sat down as food appeared on the tables. He looked over at his wife. "All right?"

She nodded and swallowed. "It was a little eerie. I'd forgotten I'd be Professor Snape."

An eyebrow went up and amusement glinted in his dark eyes. "Don't worry. The name strikes terror into the hearts of students. You'll be fine."

She took his hand under the table. "With you supporting me, how could I be otherwise?"

They turned their attention to their food and to the conversation around them, but their hands met often. Hermione was still shaking slightly with nerves. She had a feeling it would be worse the next morning in her first class.

She pulled herself together after breakfast, when she marched off to the dungeons to the Potions classroom. Her first class was the second-years from Gryffindor and Slytherin. They seated themselves in the classroom and she took a deep breath, reminding herself again that she had every right to be there.

"Good morning," she said. "I am Professor Snape. I have revised some of this course while still taking into account what you learned last year from Professor Ffordian." She tapped the stack of syllabi with her wand and the papers distributed themselves to the students. "Today's class will consist of my introducing some of the ingredients and types of potions we will be covering this year, and next class we will begin brewing. I expect you all to take notes today as exams at the end of the year will be comprehensive. Any questions before I begin?"

A Gryffindor boy raised a hand. "Yes, Mr. Brown?" Hermione said crisply.

"I was just wondering what your qualifications were," he said. "You aren't a Potions-Master, are you?"

"Neither was Professor Ffordian," Hermione said. "However, I received an Outstanding on my NEWT-level Potions exam, and after that, I worked for five years in the testing and evaluation department at Experimental Potions for the Ministry. Over the summer, I began an apprenticeship with the Headmaster for my Potions mastery, which I will complete next July. Does that answer your query?"

"Yes, Professor," said Brown, looking slightly chastened.

That done, Hermione went to her chalkboard and tapped it with a wand. "Who can tell me what this plant is, and what its uses are?"

By supper-time, she was exhausted. She drifted into the Great Hall and sat down beside Severus. He took one look at her, and pushed a platter of roast beef towards her.

Minerva sat on Hermione's other side and patted her shoulder. "First day's always the longest," she said cheerfully. "Get a good supper and then a good sleep tonight."

Hermione's hand met her husband's, and she held onto it with a tight grip. "I had to explain why I'm teaching to more than one class," she said.

"I heard about that," said Remus, leaning over from Severus' other side. "They're impressed. I heard one student say it was like you were channelling Severus here."

"Good girl," said Severus. "Now eat."

"Yes, sir," said Hermione, giving his hand one last squeeze and applying herself to her food.

After supper, she collapsed onto their sofa and started reading _Potions Monthly_ to see if there was anything interesting that month. Severus curled up at the other end with a book. He looked up at her to find her gazing at him.

"What?"

"Why was it all Gryffindors who wanted to know my qualifications?"

Severus smirked. "And you wonder why I find them annoying."

"I don't wonder now," said Hermione. "But why them?"

"The Ravenclaws already know your qualifications—no doubt it was discussed at length in their common room last night. The Slytherins know I appointed you, and because I was a Slytherin and was Head of House for many years, they trust my judgement, despite the fact that you were a Gryffindor. Your reputation also is reassuring to them—they respect power. The Hufflepuffs don't care. That leaves the Gryffindors, who are appallingly nosy."

"Like Slytherins," said Hermione.

He snorted. "True. However, many of the Gryffindors lack subtlety. It takes a Slytherin quality for deviousness to achieve that at such a young age."

"You may have a point there," said Hermione. "I suppose the Gryffindor disregard for authority is irksome for the teachers."

"Yes," he said. "They make surprisingly good students, much of the time, but woe betide all of us when they decide to do something. I very nearly strangled Harry multiple times because of the idiot stunts he pulled as a student."

"What about me?"

"Strangling would have been too good for you, my dear," he said. "You are naturally far more rule conscious than he, and you still broke dozens of school rules."

"How many times did I get detention?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Not as many times as you deserved. You should have been a Slytherin."

She slid across the sofa into his lap. "The Sorting Hat thought about it," she said. "It also thought about Ravenclaw. But Gryffindor it was."

"Your bravery does you credit," he said. "Besides, I doubt I would have survived your time as a student here had you been in my house."

She kissed him. "Why is that?"

"Because you would have given me far too many heart attacks. Better that you were a Gryffindor. And yes. I just said that."

Her low laugh made him kiss her again, and sink a hand into her hair.


	20. Chapter 20: Arguments in the Staff Room

_Disclaimer: As per usual, I'm not JKR. So these awesome characters and the world they live in aren't mine. _

Chapter 19: Arguments in the Staff Room

Midway through her first week, Hermione had the OWL-level Potions class with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. One of her Ravenclaw students put up a hand when she asked for questions and asked, "What mark do we need on our OWL to do NEWT-level Potions?"

Hermione answered evenly, "Headmaster Snape accepts only Outstanding marks for NEWT level students."

"But most of the other professors take Exceeds Expections," the girl protested.

"Miss Rawley, the NEWT exams for Potions are particularly rigorous, and the ingredients you use and potions you learn to create can be very hazardous if handled incautiously. If you wish to continue to NEWT level, you will simply have to apply yourself in this class. Given your previous history, that should not be difficult."

Rawley dropped her eyes under Hermione's severe gaze.

"Any other questions?" Hermione asked. "No? Then let us begin."

After class, Hermione wandered into the staff room for a cup of tea. Severus happened to be there, conferring with Flitwick, and Hermione drifted over to him, cup in hand. Flitwick checked the time and darted off, and Severus slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"How are you?"

"Well," she said. "I had a question."

"Yes?"

"One of my OWL students wanted to know why you don't take Exceeds Expectations students for NEWT courses."

He sighed. "This again?" He paced across the room to the kettle to get his own tea.

"Exceeds Expectations is very respectable," she pursued. "More than."

"Hermione, I tried taking Exceeds Expectations students when I started here. They barely squeaked through the NEWT exams, and could hardly keep up with the work I assigned. It's not worth it, for them or for me."

"But what if a student has exam anxiety?" Hermione asked. "What if they do well in class, but don't do well on exams because of nerves?"

"Exam anxiety? Is that some sort of Muggle disease?"

"It's documented," Hermione snapped. "Some people have learning disabilities and don't test well."

"Yes, and any student with a learning disability is given leeway to compensate for that, Hermione. I am an educator. I'm aware of these things," he said, irritated. "I refuse to change my standards just because you're feeling tender-hearted."

"Excuse me?" she said, her volume rising.

Tonks, who had wandered in a moment before to talk with Minerva, heard the note in Hermione's voice. She turned to watch, a grin playing about her face. Minerva sighed and joined Tonks, slapping her hand away from her wand. "No popcorn," she hissed. "It's disrespectful."

"Tender-hearted? I'm trying to be fair to the students, Severus. Why can't you admit that many of them are more intelligent than you give them credit for?"

"You've been teaching a week," he said. "I've been teaching for twenty years. I don't need you to tell me how to do my job!"

"Then why the bloody hell are you always asking my opinion?"

"Because I value your damn opinion, woman, but in this case, you're just wrong!"

Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor, tiptoed to the door and discreetly cast a Silencing Spell. It would not do for students to overhear the row between the Headmaster and his wife. However, she had no objection to listening in.

"Every time I think that wand up your arse has Vanished, it reappears," Hermione retorted.

"If you want me to take on more NEWT students, you're just going to have make sure your OWL students get Outstandings!" he spat. "If you can!"

"Fine. How many sixth-year NEWTs do you usually get?"

"Ten to fifteen in a good year," he said.

"Fine. I'll get you eighteen Outstandings."

"Care to wager on that?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Fine. I wager you that my OWL students will produce eighteen or more Outstandings in Potions. They don't have to continue to NEWT level, just achieve the required marks."

"Deal," said Severus. "Winner gets to choose where we holiday next summer after your exams for your mastery."

Hermione held out her hand. "I agree." They shook. Then Hermione said, "Did you read that article on hellebore in _Potions Monthly_ yet?" As their discussion faded into the academic, their watchers dispersed.

Septima tapped Tonks on the shoulder. "What's the significance of their holidays?"

"Oh, that's right," said Tonks. "You took off for that symposium right at the end of term. Severus wanted to go to Paris, and Hermione preferred Venice. They argued about it for a week, off and on, but when Hermione agreed to take on the Potions job and start her apprenticeship, they shelved it, since they wouldn't have time."

"Why was it such a heated debate?"

"Oh, it was brilliant," said Tonks. "Hermione's been to Paris, and she wasn't much interested. Severus loves Paris. And Hermione thinks Venice sounds really romantic, but Severus is prone to seasickness."

"Couldn't he just bring seasickness potions?"

"Of course," said Minerva, "but that was beside the point. I have a feeling that there will be more money bet on the OWL students this year than usual."

Tonks laughed. "I've got to tell Remus." She looked at the clock. "I'd best be going. Put my name down for ten Sickles on Hermione."

"I rather think I'll place the same on Severus," said Septima. "He has an unfair advantage on Hermione here. I think it's quite likely that they'll be holidaying in Paris."

...

After Hermione finished her last class of the afternoon, she went to the lab that she shared with Severus. There were instructions for a new potion for her on the counter, written out in her husband's spiky handwriting. She read it through, and then assembled her ingredients, and began to prepare Cor Vitalis, a heart-strengthening potion.

She made some notes of her own on the instructions, substituing sea squill for the foxglove, based on something she had read recently. She was absorbed in her work when she heard Severus come in and start working on something at the opposite counter. He didn't say anything to disturb her, and she continued until the potion was at the first stage, where it had to simmer for twenty-four hours, over a ball of the blue witch-fire she had learned to cast in her first year.

She put away her ingredients and gathered the tools she had used and took them over to the sink. She preferred to wash her utensils by hand, since it was easier to see if she missed something.

Severus looked up to watch her efficiently and carefully clean the mortar and pestle, the marble board, and her knives and bowls. She filled the second sink with water, tapped it with her wand so that it was nearly boiling, and then carefully immersed everything in the hot water, to sterilize it. Then she lifted each piece out with her wand, and set it to dry on the dish rack.

She turned around, drying her hands on the apron she wore in the lab, and saw him watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"I love watching you work," he said. "It's like watching a dance."

She went over to him and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Feeling like I may have taken advantage of you with our wager."

She tweaked his nose and laughed as he wrinkled it. "Nonsense. You may have the advantage of years and experience, but that does not mean that I will be a substandard teacher. We may be holidaying in Venice after all."

"Would Paris be so bad?" he asked wistfully. "I wanted to show you everything I love about the city."

She snuggled her head against his chest. "If you win, then take me to Paris and show me the city you love. I went with my parents one summer, and it was terribly boring."

"And if you win?"

"Then we'll make lots of seasickness potion, and explore Venice and learn to love it together."

"And the summer after, whichever one we don't go to, we'll visit then."

Hermione beamed. "Agreed." She kissed him to tell him just how much she appreciated his surrender, and he felt it was only fair to show her much he appreciated hers.

"Why is your hair up?" he murmured, lips against her throat.

"I was trying to look professorial," said Hermione. "I can hardly leave it down all day when I'm working with Potions. It'll get into everything."

"Just as long as you don't mind taking it down in the evenings," he said. "What's the use of such lovely hair if I never get to run my hands through it?"

Hermione pulled his mouth back to hers.

They were oblivious to the tapping on the door, but they did hear, "Um, Professor Snape?"

Both of them looked up at that and said, "Yes?"

The third-year girl standing in the doorway looked terrified. "I mean, Mrs. Professor Snape?"

Hermione detached herself from Severus. "What is it, Miss Hart?"

"I just had a question, about the reading you assigned..."

"Go back out to the office," said Hermione. "Give me a moment." She turned back to Severus, squeezed his arm, and said, "We'll finish this later."

"Is that a promise?"

She winked. Then she slipped out of the lab, closing the door behind her. The outer room had been designated as her office, for when she needed to meet with students or oversee detention. "Sorry, Miss Hart. I assume you knocked and we didn't hear?"

The girl nodded, blushing deeply. "I was just wondering about this section in the reading." She pointed to a paragraph in the book.

Hermione explained what she wanted in the report and the girl left, looking grateful to be escaping. Hermione laughed softly to herself and went back to the lab.

Severus was reading over her notes on the Cor Vitalis recipe. "Why did you use sea squill instead of foxglove?"

"I was reading Ockam's treatise on heart potions from 1993, and I noticed that he did a comparison of the effects. Foxglove has potentially detrimental effects on female patients unless managed appropriately, and sea squill appears to be less problematic. He didn't mention trying it with Cor Vitalis, however, and I've yet to find further research indicating that anyone has."

"They haven't, so far as I know," said Severus. He stirred her potion with his wand, sniffing at it and then lifting the wand out to watch the liquid flow back into the cauldron. "It appears to be in balance so far. Not a bad idea. It might be worth testing more, should this batch prove viable."

"Thank you," said Hermione.

He smiled at her, eyes softening. "You are my apprentice, as well as my wife. I'm not saying anything I wouldn't say to someone else who happened to be my apprentice."

"I certainly hope that you wouldn't snog someone else in your lab," she said, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Of course not," he said. "That would be improper." He pulled her into another long kiss.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked when they managed to recollect themselves.

"I'm making an acne remedy for Poppy. Her stores for the Infirmary need replenishing. Could you mince the Bubotubers?"

Hermione grimaced and fetched a pair of gloves before taking a knife and starting to mince the tubers on a board with a shallow depression designed to catch liquids. She scooped each one neatly into a bowl when it was minced.

Severus was carefully grinding some Murtlap tentacles into a paste in a mortar and pestle. "How much money, do you suppose, will everyone waste on this bet of ours?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled. "Quite a lot, I suppose. Want to keep up appearances and argue about it once in a while?"

"I'm sure Tonks will attempt to make sure of that," said Severus, recalling how Tonks threw Paris and Venice into the conversation as much as possible during their argument in the summer.

"She's very non-partisan when it comes to our arguments," Hermione said. "It's to be appreciated, I think."

"She merely finds us entertaining. Did you notice that she conjured popcorn once?"

"Well, at least we provide some entertainment for the staff," said Hermione. "It's not like we have television here."

"Speaking of television, next time we end up in London, should we go see a film?" Severus asked.

Hermione scraped another Bubotuber into the bowl. "I would like that. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's still quite the novelty for me," he said. "And I rather enjoy films. Makes me wish we had a cinema in Hogsmeade."

"If we did, all the teachers would be sneaking out to the movies as often as possible," said Hermione.

"Some of them. I fancy Firenze wouldn't be interested in going."

"Probably not," Hermione agreed. "Hagrid would, though."

"He'd take up two seats," said Severus. A brief smile tugged at his lips. "I must say, an outing of Hogwarts instructors at the theatre is an intriguing idea."

"Too many of them still don't get the whole Muggle thing, though," said Hermione. "Even you."

"I know how to use a toaster now," he protested.

"It's a toaster. They're pretty much idiot-proof, no matter how many buttons they have. Do you realize that in the Muggle world, penmanship is a dying art because of computers and mobile phones, whereas here, we're still using quill pens?"

"What's wrong with quills?"

"Nothing," said Hermione. "It's just fountain pens and ballpoint pens have been around for ages, and the wizarding world still hasn't noticed them."

"We are rather old-fashioned, but if we don't need electricity, then we should we bother with some of the new devices?"

"Fountain pens with steel nibs were invented in the early nineteenth century, Severus. They don't use electricity to work." She dumped the last of the Bubotubers into the bowl, poured the last of the pus from the tubers in on top, and took her knife and board to the sink, turning the water on to rinse the pus off. She stripped off her gloves and used her wand to clean them, and then finished washing the board and knife and set them to dry.

"You are extraordinarily cautious with those," said Severus.

"I've had raw Bubotuber pus spilled on my hands," said Hermione. "I don't care to repeat the experience. What next?"

"If you could grind the dried nettles into powder?" He finished with the Murtlap tentacles and started on the next ingredient.

"How much?"

"Ten ounces."

"How much of this does the Infirmary go through?" Hermione asked him, heaving out the jar of dried nettles and scooping some onto the scale.

"Quite a lot. Do you resent the way the wizarding world doesn't seem to notice the Muggle world?"

Hermione carefully sprinkled a few more nettle leaves onto the scale. "Yes and no. I get that it's a completely different culture, but at the same time, the lack of understanding about the rest of the world troubles me. It's led to Voldemort's hatred and attempted extermination of Muggles, and farther back, to Grindelwald and his policies, and the never-ending conflict between pure-bloods and the rest of us. Oddly, it reminds me of some of the ethnic cleansing and genocide problems the Muggles have had. If we drew a parallel to that in our Muggle Studies classes, maybe we'd realize that we aren't so different after all."

"I never thought about it from that perspective," said Severus. "If we share vices, does that bring us closer together?"

"We're all human," said Hermione, tipping some of the nettles into a mortar. "I just have to tell myself that over and over again sometimes. I've been part of the wizarding world since I was eleven, and I still have a hard time with parts of it. Not just the house-elves. The lack of basic understanding about what's going on in the rest of the world, the disdain for Muggles, the dismissal of their knowledge."

"I try not to do that," he said. "I've had a harder road to walk, though, than most wizards."

"At least you weren't pure-blood," said Hermione. "That might have been worse. At least you were angry at Muggles for a reason."

"Yes, but stamping them all with my father's face was a mistake."

"You were eighteen," said Hermione. "How many eighteen-year-olds are able to see farther than their own experience?"

"You were," Severus reminded her.

"Oh, well, I'm an oddity," she said lightly. "My mum's always made jokes about my old soul. And even if I'm unusual, that hasn't stopped me from being young and stupid." She smiled at him. "And now I have you to remind me when I'm being young and stupid."

"Sometimes it feels as though you're older than me," Severus said seriously. "Despite my years, you have insights that I never think of, that never occur to me, and that should occur to me."

"Perhaps that's why we were meant to be together," Hermione replied. She set the pestle down. "I thought our age difference would be the hardest thing to adjust to, but it's strange how that's been the least amount of trouble."

"I have thought so, too. Our tempers have been far more of a challenge."

She put the jar of nettles away, and straightening up, said, "At least we entertain the rest of the staff."

"True," he said morosely. "I think they're finding me more approachable right now."

"Don't worry," said Hermione. "That may yet wear off."

He laughed at that. "Perhaps. It does interfere with my reading time."

"Speaking of, we should start a new book. Any suggestions?"


	21. Chapter 21: Dark Memories

_Disclaimer: As I've stated before, I'm not JKR, so Harry Potter and sundry are not mine. I don't get to make money off of this. (although if you're a publisher interested in seeing my original work, I'd be happy to oblige)_

Chapter 20: Dark Memories

As the term continued, Severus and Hermione settled easily into the routine of teaching and potions-making. Hermione's experiments with Cor Vitalis proved to be feasible, so she started writing an essay on her adjustments to the formula. She and Severus began to discuss what kind of potion they were interested in developing together—they had yet to come to a consensus, but their ideas were sending them down a number of interesting avenues.

In early October, they received an invitation to Narcissa Malfoy's birthday party. Lucius had served some time in Azkaban, and then been released, partly on the testimonies of Hermione and Harry, who had noticed that he hadn't taken part in the final battle on Voldemort's side. Severus had known them for years, and wanted to go. Hermione agreed, telling herself that she would be fine.

She knew the moment they walked into Malfoy Manor that she wasn't fine. Memories immediately flooded back of the one time she had been here before. She kept a tight grip on her emotions, trying to concentrate on the moment, rather than the past.

Severus, deep in conversation with Lucius, didn't notice that Hermione, across the room, was pale and gripping her wine-glass too tightly. Draco wandered over to chat with her. He hadn't forgotten her involuntary visit to his home.

"So, how's the teaching, Granger?" he asked.

She forced herself to meet his eyes and tried to smile. "You do know it's Snape now, don't you?"

"I know, but it still makes my brain hurt," he said. "Although having two Professor Snapes must be interesting."

"Oh, it is. A lot of students have just started calling Severus 'Headmaster' instead, to save confusion."

"So, you striking terror into the hearts of first-years?"

"I'm trying not to overdo the terror," said Hermione. "And what about you, Draco? What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Finding myself. I still don't know what I want to do. Spent too much time being an arrogant twit, I guess."

Hermione was surprised by his candour. "Well, you never know what you might end up doing. I hadn't planned to be teaching."

"You also hadn't planned to be married, if I recall," he said.

Hermione grimaced, remembering an evening when she and Draco ran into each other, and had gone out for drinks. A very drunken Hermione had sworn that she would never try to find love again. Draco had agreed, since the bloke he fancied wasn't interested.

"What about your love life?" she asked.

He sipped his wine. "Nothing worth speaking of." He looked at her and his eyes narrowed. She was shaking slightly. "How's Harry?" he asked, expression inscrutable.

"He's well. He and Ginny are expecting."

"I'd heard," Draco said. "Tell them I said congratulations."

Hermione, despite trying to maintain control of her own feelings, felt a flash of sympathy for him.

Then the memory hit her. She was forced back to the moment when Bellatrix pulled out her wand and shrieked, "Crucio!"

Draco watched her with concern. "I'm going to get another glass of wine," he said, wandering over towards the drinks table, stopping to say a brief something to Severus as he went.

Severus immediately looked at Hermione and was at her side in seconds. "Do you need some air?" he asked.

She couldn't even nod. Severus gently took the wine-glass from her slack fingers, drew her to her feet, and led her out of the room. He was familiar with Malfoy Manor, and took her to the library, where it would be quiet. He would have taken her outside, but it was chilly for October.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked, pulling her close and feeling how she was shaking.

It took her a moment to articulate the words. "The last time I was here," she said. "Bellatrix..."

Ice flooded him with that one word. "We shouldn't have come tonight," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"You wanted to come," she whispered. "It wouldn't have been fair."

He stroked her hair. "You could have told me," he murmured.

She shuddered against him as another memory hit. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Would it help if we went home?" he asked gently.

"I don't want to ask you to leave," she gasped, unable to control her trembling. "It's not fair, you haven't seen Lucius in ages..."

"Lucius is coming to play chess with me next Saturday," he said firmly, knowing that his manner would reassure her. "I'll see him then. Let's get you home."

With an arm tightly around her waist, Severus guided her out to the hallway, where they found Draco.

"Would you give your parents my regrets, and tell your father I will see him next week?" said Severus. "Hermione is unwell."

"Of course," said Draco. "I might come with him. I hope you feel better soon, Granger," he added, looking concerned.

"It's Snape now, Draco," said Severus, mouth twisting in a slight smirk.

"Yes, I know, sir," said Draco. "Have a good evening."

Hermione leaned heavily on Severus as he led her to the fireplace in the entrance hall, tossed in a pinch of Floo powder, and they stepped in, as he said, "Headmaster's study, Hogwarts."

They stumbled out of the fireplace. Severus guided her into their sitting room, settled her on the sofa with a blanket, and built up the fire. He went to the table where they kept the tea things, and tapped his wand against the teapot, a non-verbal _Aguamenti_ filling it. He heated the water with another tap of his wand and added tea leaves. As it brewed, he took a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured a good-sized dollop into a teacup, then topped it up with the hot tea.

"Hermione," he said, calling her attention away from the memories that held her captive. Her eyes flicked up to his and she automatically took the cup and drank. She winced as the Firewhiskey burned a path down her throat, but afterward she felt strengthened.

"Why is it so bad?" she asked, realizing just how much she was shaking. She set the teacup aside and lifted up a hand, watching it tremble. He captured it with his, feeling how cold her fingers were.

"It's a flashback," he said, his matter-of-factness calming her. "I've researched it, because I have had similar experiences. You had buried these memories, as functioning afterwards was more important, then subsequently had other things to deal with. Our visit to Malfoy Manor triggered this episode, causing the buried memories to surface."

"You have had this happen?"

"Why do you think we have never been to Spinner's End? The terrible memories I have of that place stretch back over forty years. I endured staying there when I had to, but now that I have a home here, there is little need for me to stay in a place that only reminds me of pain."

"But we'll have to go back to visit the Malfoys again sometime," said Hermione.

"We do not have to," he told her. "If you wish, you need never go there again."

Hermione tried to smile and failed. "They're your oldest friends. Draco is your godson. It wouldn't be fair to you—to only visit without your wife—what would that look like?"

"Your needs must come first here, my dear. Fairness is irrelevant." His dark eyes surveyed her reaction. "Love, you know that I would do anything to protect you."

She reached for him. "Severus, can you—would you—if you were there with me—if you saw my memory—I think it would help."

His grip on her hand tightened. "You want me to use Legilimancy."

"Yes."

He looked away. "Hermione, to pry into your inmost self, even to help you..."

"You're already in there," she said. "You know that. Would it make this worse?"

"I don't know," he said. "It's—this might well help—but it feels like..."

"Severus...please." Her brown eyes met his, saw his indecision, and saw the moment where his concern for her outweighed his worry for himself.

"It's best if we are looking into each other's eyes," he said, taking his wand with his free hand. "If you need me to pull back, at any moment, tell me."

She nodded and then started as a log made a spitting sound in the fire. Severus recognized the danger signs and realized that it would be better to try this, to see if it helped, before she got any worse. He swallowed. "Legilimens!"

A moment later he was in her mind, standing with her, watching her memory of that day, feeling what she had felt. He saw her retain her presence of mind as she hexed Harry, to hide his identity. He felt her grateful twinge towards Draco, as he pretended not to recognize his old enemy. Then he saw Ron try to intersperse himself between Hermione and Bellatrix, and saw the look on the boy's face as he was dragged away, and the girl he loved was taken to be tortured.

Hermione's consciousness, as Bellatrix tortured her, was filled with her determination to do what she had to do, and her anguish as she heard Ron screaming for her. Severus placed his hands on her shoulders, letting her feel that he was there.

"How do you live with things like this?" Hermione asked him as she watched herself scream while Bellatrix laughed with maniacal glee.

"By telling myself that it is over now. I survived. I have a life to live, and I will not let the people who hurt me dictate that life."

"How did you learn that? How long did it take?"

"You taught me," he said simply. "You showed me how. I know you can do this, Hermione, because you have done it before."

She took a breath, her resolve strengthening. She pulled herself away from the memory, reminding herself that it was in the past, and could not hurt her now. Then she felt Severus take her hand and draw her into his own mind.

"You should see this," he said. "I have avoided it as long as possible, and if you can ask me to see one of your worst memories, you should see mine."

She watched him as the child he had been tried to intersperse himself between his father and mother. She watched his father's fury and saw him take his belt and beat Severus with the buckle end.

She heard Eileen's despairing cries of "Toby, stop, he didn't mean it," and then saw Tobias Snape throw his son to the floor like a rag doll and turn to his wife, to slap her as hard as he could. She followed him out of the room, weeping and pleading, ignoring her son.

"What happened after?" Hermione asked.

"My father went to the pub, so my mother took me to St. Mungo's," Severus said. "Ellen met us there. This is where I got those scars on my back."

She looked at the grief on his face. "You're not that little boy anymore," she said. "You're not helpless, and you're not alone."

"I know," he said, turning to her. Suddenly they were back on the sofa, staring fiercely into each other's eyes. He drew Hermione to him, kissing her, reassuring her.

...

The next morning, they woke there. Hermione had slept through the night, and so had Severus. She straightened up. "We slept on the sofa again," she said, sounding surprised.

He yawned. "But you feel better."

"I do. It's not gone, but I may manage better next time."

"Be prepared to have more nightmares," he warned. "Once the memories have been woken up, it takes them a while to subside."

She grimaced. "Makes sense. We're supposed to be in the Hall this morning, aren't we?"

They got themselves together and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was the usual din from the students, and the teachers who were there were mostly eating or chatting with each other.

"Good morning, Severus, Hermione," said Remus. "Are we still on for Wednesday?"

"What's on Wednesday?" asked Severus, spooning porridge into a bowl.

"You were going to help out with my NEWT classes. We're talking Unforgiveables this week, and you two have experience with them."

Hermione exchanged glances with her husband. "I think I forgot about it last week," she said. "But I know I cleared my schedule for that day."

"Terrific," the werewolf said. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you have to say." He turned back to his conversation with the current Muggle Studies professor.

Hermione poured herself a cup of tea and added a generous spoonful of sugar, topping it off with milk. She drank it straight down, then poured a second cup, and grabbed a muffin.

"Good morning, Hermione," said Professor Vector, sitting next to her. "How was the party last night?"

"The party?" said Hermione, coming back to herself. "Oh, it was fine. Very good food. What did you think, Severus?"

He pursed his lips. "I thought Lucius didn't pull out his best wines, but other than that, it was fine," he remarked.

Septima rolled her eyes. "You two probably spent the whole party being anti-social."

"I talked with people," Severus said in a calm protest. "I had a very pleasant discussion with Lucius, and I talked with Narcissa and Draco."

"They were the hosts," Septima said. "Of course you did. Hermione, what about you?"

"I don't remember everyone I spoke with," said Hermione. "I didn't know very many people there. I did talk with Draco for a while."

Septima's sigh could be heard across the table. "Honestly, how many people get invited out to Malfoy Manor? I hear it's a fabulous house, and all you two can manage is 'fine.' "

Hermione decided to change the subject. "Septima, I had a question about an Arithmancy article I read the other day. Could you spare some thoughts?"


	22. Chapter 22: NEWT Students and an Engagem

_Disclaimer: As per usual, I'm not J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter et al. isn't mine, I make no money from this, etc. _

Chapter 21: NEWT Students and an Engagement

Given what had happened after a visit to the Malfoys, Hermione wasn't terribly eager to talk about Unforgiveables with Remus' NEWT studies. But a promise was a promise, so she and Severus reluctantly talked with each NEWT-level DADA class about the Unforgiveables, giving brief lectures on each one before Remus allowed the students to ask questions.

After being grilled by interested sixth and seventh year students, eager to know what the Cruciatus Curse felt like ("it feels as though every nerve is being pulled out of your body"), what it was like to see Imperius and Avada Kedavra used, and how it felt to use any of those curses (which she and Severus both glossed over), Hermione felt completely drained. She dragged herself down to the lab, where she checked the latest potion she'd been working on. Severus arrived moments later. The day had taken its toll on both of them.

"Maybe we should design a potion to shut students up," Severus said, gathering his wife into his arms.

"Tempting," she replied, "but I think George has something like that already."

"Damn him," said Severus casually. "I wanted to capitalize on that."

"How do you feel about a potion that would help with nerve damage?" she asked.

"Possible. There are several that already exist."

"I know, but I read about them earlier this week, and none of them do quite the same thing, and they always vary in effectiveness. It'd be more interesting than doing something frivolous, like a potion that turns the drinker blue."

Severus smirked. "I know of several poisons that do that, love. You don't exactly need a complex potion to induce blueness."

Hermione went over to her notebook. "No, I've made a few notes here. What do you think?" She pointed to the page, and he scanned it.

"I think you may have something," he said. He looked up at her, and the intensity in his eyes made her smile.

"Enough to start experimenting?" she asked.

He kissed her. "Definitely."

Hermione's notebook fell to the floor.

...

Refreshed by their discussion, Hermione and Severus made it to the Great Hall for supper. Tonks was talking urgently with Remus. She shoved him towards the two of them.

"My wife tells me I need to apologize to you two," he said. "Forgive me if that was too much to ask."

Hermione took his hand. "It's fine, Remus," she said. "It was tiring, but we'll be fine."

"I told him, when he said what his class had done today, that it was a bit much," said Tonks. "I mean, it's not like he's asked me to come in and talk about curses."

"I was going to ask, actually," he said, apologetically. "Would you?"

"I'll think about it," she said. "But you gave the students free reign to ask questions? Seriously, Remus? "

"Fine, I'll restrict them more next time. They were very impressed by both of you, though," he added.

"I'll be sure to remember that next time any of them have detention with me," Severus remarked.

An owl flew into the hall and dropped a letter at Hermione's plate. She opened it and started reading. A grin spread across her face.

"Severus, look!" she said. "Charlie and Millie are engaged. This is from Millie. She says it's her first letter through Owl Post, and she hopes it gets here." She read through it. "They'd like to come up some weekend for a visit—Millie would like to see me, and she has questions about the wizarding world."

"That would be fine," said Severus.

Hermione smiled at him. "I told you Millie would be able to handle this. She says he took her to visit his parents and she thinks they're great, and they've been over to Diagon Alley, too. Would the weekend after next be all right? You have chess with Lucius this Saturday, and Ginny's coming by."

"Why can't they come by on Sunday?" said Remus.

Severus gave him a cool glance. "We don't entertain on Sundays," he replied.

"I've noticed that," said Tonks. "You only show up for meals on Sundays if you have to be here."

"One quiet day a week," said Hermione firmly. "For sanity's sake."

Tonks' eyebrow went up. "Sanity, eh? That's what you're calling it these days?"

...

The day before Millie and Charlie were to visit, Hermione received another letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry for the handwriting, you know I'm more used to typing. Charlie says we're taking something called the flue network up to the school tomorrow. We'll be leaving at 9:45, and Charlie says the network's really fast. We've been visiting his family this week, at their place, and they're really nice. I like them a lot. Charlie's dad keeps asking me questions about regular stuff, which is, to be honest, really entertaining. This whole magic thing is really crazy, but I like it. See you tomorrow!_

_ Millie_

Hermione laughed. "Arthur's grilling poor Millie about Muggle things," she said to Severus. He was frowning over a pile of students' papers.

"You'd think they'd have learnt to write better than this in six years here," he said.

"It's not like we offer penmanship courses," said Hermione. "Might not be a bad idea—a penmanship workshop on a few Saturdays at the beginning of the school year." She looked at the letter in her hand. "Millie could certainly use it." She turned back to her own pile of papers. "So could Mr. Gottard." She squinted. "I hope that's 'dragon eyelash.' " She dipped her marking quill and scribbled something in green along the margin of the paper.

" 'According to H. Snape, the use of animal hair in Polyjuice Potion is a dangerous mix,'" Severus read out loud. "Miss Southwell appears to be quoting you. How do you know about animal hair and Polyjuice Potion not mixing?"

Hermione wrote a mark at the bottom of the parchment, made a note in her gradebook, and picked up the next paper. "I made Polyjuice Potion in second year when Harry, Ron, and I were trying to figure out if Draco was the one opening up the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ron disguised themselves as Crabbe and Goyle and talked with Draco. I was going to be Millicent Bulstrode, but the hair I'd gotten off her robes turned out to be from her cat."

Severus' eyes were lit with amusement. "I knew you were up to something that year." He frowned. "Wait, second year? You made effective Polyjuice Potion when you were twelve?"

Hermione shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. And I was thirteen."

He gave her a look of pride. "You are truly remarkable, Hermione, and I am honoured to be your husband."

She got up, went to his end of the desk, and kissed him. "Thank you. Have I ever mentioned how honoured I am to be your wife?"

"Perhaps on occasion," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

...

Hermione finished marking the last of her papers the next morning, shortly before Charlie and Millie were due to arrive.

They tumbled out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's study at 9:45, and Millie tripped getting up. Hermione caught her and set her upright, dusting the soot off with a quick charm.

Millie groaned. "Who came up with travelling that way? It's insane!"

"It's fast," said Hermione. "Better than being on the train for hours with no legroom. How are you, Charlie?"

"Very well," he said, shaking Hermione's hand. He turned to Severus. "And how are you, sir?"

"Well," he replied. "I believe Hagrid is eager to see you."

Charlie grinned. "Excellent. Millie, can I leave you with Hermione?"

"Of course. She's promised to give me a tour."

Hermione looked over at her husband. "Severus has some work he has to finish, so we'll reconvene here at noon and then go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?"

Severus sighed and looked at the stack of papers from his NEWT students that he had not completed marking.

"I'm surprised at you, Professor," said Charlie. "Back when I was your student, you'd have homework marked practically before we handed it in."

"I have other occupations now," said Severus. "Being Headmaster comes with a plethora of headaches, and being a married man comes with its own share of commitments." The way he regarded Hermione made the comment no insult, but a compliment.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed him down into his chair. "Finish your marking," she told him.

As Charlie and Millie followed Hermione down the steps, Charlie said, "Well, he's mellowed."

Hermione laughed. "In some ways," she said. "Don't worry, he's still the terrifying Professor Snape. He puts the fear of God into NEWT students and any malefactors we have. Hagrid's down at his hut. We'll just be wandering around."

Charlie took off for the door, and Millie stared around the corridor at the beautiful stonework. "This place is incredible," she said. "You got to go to school here?"

Hermione nodded. "And I get to live here now."

Millie suddenly jumped. "What's that?"

"Hello, Sir Nicholas," said Hermione, waving at the ghost.

"Hello, Mistress Snape," he said, bowing elaborately. "And this is?"

"Millicent Gray, Charlie Weasley's fiancée. She's an old friend of mine. Millie, this is Sir Nicholas, the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"Pleased to meet you," said Millie, awkwardly curtseying in response to Sir Nicholas' bow.

"Have an enchanting day, ladies," said Sir Nicholas. "I must be on my way."

Millie stared after the ghost. "I didn't know you had ghosts here. Charlie's just been trying to explain some of the basics."

"When did he tell you?"

"When he proposed," said Millie. "He told me that he wanted to ask me a question, but before he did, he had to tell me something. Then he pulled out his wand, said he was a wizard, and did some kind of spell to make a teacup float. Then he made the ring box float in."

"And you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes. I told him it didn't matter if he was a speckled toad or a wizard. So once we were officially engaged, he started to explain that him being a wizard was just the beginning of it." Millie shrugged. "I figured if I can accept magic, I can accept there being a whole underground world of it." She looked down at her wizarding-style clothes. "I don't get why you all dress like a bunch of medieval academics, though."

"It's comfortable," said Hermione. "And the wizarding world hasn't kept up with a lot of the innovations of the rest of the world, so we're already stuck in the past."

"Was that weird, finding that out?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yes. Terribly so. I did a bunch of reading on it, but there were still things I didn't know. Still are, actually. Fortunately, being me, I don't get censured socially if I accidentally say something inappropriate."

"Being you?" asked Millie. "Why would that make a difference? Is it because of Severus?"

"Partly," said Hermione, pulling Millie over to another hallway, one that led towards the dungeons. "Here, I'll show you mine and Severus' lab."

"So do you really do chemistry?"

"Potions," said Hermione. "Closest Muggle thing is chemistry, but this is really more like alchemy. Anyway, Severus and I are both well-known. When we started seeing each other, we kept it really quiet because we didn't want the papers to find out."

"Why are you well-known?"

Hermione bounded down the stairs. "How much did Charlie tell you about recent wizarding history?"

"He told me some about the war, and the Vol-whatsis-housit guy," said Millie.

"Voldemort," said Hermione. "Yeah. Did he mention how it played out?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Just that it happened, and that one of the wizards killed him finally."

"Remember my friend Harry? He was the one who did for Voldemort."

Millie looked surprised. "He looks like a twig," she said. "He killed an evil wizard that was bent on world domination?"

"Yeah. But both Severus and I were crucially involved in making that happen. We're kind of famous. Not as much as Harry, but we're both really recognizable. It's not as bad as it was a few years ago, when I couldn't go to Diagon Alley without a glamour on so no one would notice me. But us getting married last spring definitely made the headlines."

"Really? So what did you do?"

"Severus says I was Harry's brain, but that's giving Harry too little credit. I did do a lot of the groundwork with figuring out what we needed to do. Severus was a double-agent. He nearly died, actually, when Voldemort figured it out and decided to kill him. I managed to save his life with a healing spell I'd never used before. He took a long time recovering, but I was glad he lived."

"And then Ron—Ron died in the war, didn't he?" said Millie.

Hermione nodded, opening the door to the lab. "Yeah. It was really bad, Millie. His brother Fred died that day, too, but Fred's death was so much quicker. Ron—they tortured him before they killed him."

Millie squeezed Hermione's arm. "That's horrible. I wish you could have told me then."

"Yeah, me too. It would've been nice to talk about him with you. But I couldn't." Hermione sighed. "So. This is the lab."

"I keep feeling like I've walked back in time," said Millie. "You really make magic stuff that works? This looks like an alchemist's workshop."

"It kind of is," said Hermione. "Potions and alchemy are closely related, but alchemy's also connected to transfiguration."

They wandered through more of the castle, Hermione introducing Millie to the people they met and telling her stories about when she and Harry and Ron had been children here. "And this is the bathroom where I was attacked by a troll in my first year. Harry and Ron managed to rescue me."

"A troll," said Millie. "How on earth did a troll get in?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, one of our teachers was evil and possessed by Voldemort," she explained. "He let the troll in. Then Harry and Ron decided to lock it in the bathroom to contain it, and only realized I was in there afterwards. First time I ever told a bald-faced lie to a teacher was to get Harry and Ron out of trouble after they rescued me. We weren't supposed to be out wandering the hallways, and three eleven-year-olds and a troll are usually a lethal combination."

"First time you ever told a lie to a teacher? Sounds like you told more of them."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, we had a war on, didn't we? It's not like safety was always the most important thing on my mind. I did some pretty terrible things, though. I lit Severus on fire my first year, stole ingredients from him in second year, and slammed him into a wall with magic my third year."

"And he still married you. He must really love you after that," said Millie with a grin.

"We were different people back then. Besides, he's nearly twenty years older than me. He wasn't exactly interested when I was fourteen. And I wasn't too fond of him, either. It took time for me to see what kind of man he really was. When I did, when we became friends, he took my breath away." Hermione smiled. "I never thought I'd fall in love again, not really. Nor did he. It took us both by surprise."

Millie nodded. "He's good for you."

"And it looks like Charlie's good for you."

"Does this mean I'll get to see you more often?" Millie asked. "Now that I can be part of the wizarding world?"

"Absolutely. I'm only a Floo call away. Or you can always get Charlie to Apparate you out here."

Millie frowned. "That's one I don't know yet."

"Teleporting, basically. It's really convenient, although a bit uncomfortable."

"More or less than Flooing?"

"Par, but in a different way." Hermione cast a quick Tempus Charm. "We should start heading back. You don't want to get between Charlie and lunch."

Millie laughed. "Certainly not. So, where are all the children?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Most of them are down in the village. First and second years aren't allowed out, so they're either in their House common rooms or in the library, studying. Or drifting towards the Great Hall for lunch." Hermione pulled a tapestry aside, revealing a passage. "This'll get us there faster," she said. "By the by, I've been wondering if Charlie going to be hauling you off to Romania to study dragons with him."

"We talked about it, but he's been thinking about finding a job back in England," said Millie. "We can talk about starting a family, and be close to his family and mine. My parents don't know about the magic thing yet, and I don't know if they ever will, but it's a maybe. The only problem is finding work that we can both do. If he gets a job in the wizarding world, we'd have to be near the city so I could stay at my job, unless I could find something in the wizarding world, and I'm guessing that's not all that likely."

"You never know," said Hermione thoughtfully.

...

_Author's Note: And Millie and Charlie are back! Took a while, but they're going to be around more after this._


	23. Chapter 23: The Job Offer

_Disclaimer: As per usual, I'm not J.K. Rowling (and I don't have access to Polyjuice, so I can't even pretend to be her). _

Chapter 22: The Job Offer

Hermione and Millie found Charlie talking with Severus when they got back. Severus looked at his wife. She smiled and nodded at him.

He straightened up. "Before we leave for lunch, I was wondering if I could bring up something," said Severus. "Charlie, did Hagrid mention to you that we're looking for an assistant for him? He's interested in eventually retiring, since he's been here for quite a long time."

"He didn't mention it, no," said Charlie. "We were too busy talking about dragons, I'm afraid."

"Are you interested?"

Charlie's eyebrows went up. "Really? Millie and I have been talking about settling in the UK, and if we're here...what about Millie?"

"That is a different question," said Hermione, leaning on the edge of her husband's desk. "Do you mind, Severus?"

"No, you'll probably explain better than I would," he said.

"Okay then," she said. "We're looking for another staff member as well. It's come to the attention of the staff in the last year or so that many of the students don't find much of the staff approachable when it comes to relational or emotional issues. There's the problem of age, for most of us; I'm currently the youngest person on staff, and I'm not only famous, I'm married to the Headmaster. I'm intimidating. While some of the students are more comfortable talking with me than with their heads of house or other teachers, we still have students who don't have an adult that they can consult about certain matters."

"You're talking about a school counselor," said Millie.

"Precisely," said Hermione. "It works quite well in Muggle schools, after all. I suggested it a few months ago, and we just got the Board of Governors to agree to it. Now we're looking for someone to fill the position."

"You're asking me?" said Millie. "I don't know anything about the wizarding world."

"Exactly," said Severus. "You are an unknown—the students won't have too many pre-conceived biases against you—we've done fairly well with that, since Muggle Studies is now required—and we're not asking you to deal with magical problems. We're asking you to be there for students who need to talk about problems at home, about relationships. You're also impartial—you have never been affiliated with any of the houses here at Hogwarts, so they won't worry that you'll be biased for or against anyone based on house. Hermione said that you've taken some courses in counseling psychology?"

"Yeah, because it was interesting," said Millie. She and Charlie exchanged glances. "Could you excuse us for a minute?"

"Of course," said Severus. "Feel free to come fetch us from the sitting room when you want to talk or go get lunch."

He and Hermione disappeared into their quarters, leaving Charlie and Millie to discuss the job offers. "You think they'll say yes?" said Severus.

"I think there's a good chance of it," said Hermione. "I know Millie would ideally like to work in the wizarding world—it's easier than Charlie working here and her not. And this would keep them in Britain, in the wizarding world." She smiled at Severus. "Thanks for listening to my wild ideas."

"It certainly would solve the problem of finding someone qualified to take over for Hagrid," Severus said. "And it's not a wild idea—it's quite practical."

She hugged him. "Thanks."

The door opened. "Hey," said Millie. Severus and Hermione drew apart. Millie grinned. "We'd love to accept."

"Splendid," said Severus. "We'll deal with job contracts and such after lunch."

...

They walked down into Hogsmeade, and Charlie pointed out places of interest along the way. "The Shrieking Shack is over there," he said. "It's rumoured to be the most haunted building on the island."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Mr. Weasley, need you perpetuate that rumour?"

"Fine," said Charlie. "You haven't met the Lupins yet, but Remus is a werewolf. When he was a student here, same time as Professor Snape was-"

"You do realize that you are permitted to call me Severus now, don't you?"

"I know, but it's hard to break the habit, sir," said Charlie. "Anyway, he used the shack for his transformations during full moon, so he'd be out of everyone's way. And that's where Severus almost died during the war."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes this time. "Thanks for reminding us, Charlie."

"Sorry," he said. "Sometimes I'm a lot like George, aren't I?"

"Sometimes?" she said. "Millie, you sure you want this one?"

"Absolutely," said Millie. "So, this is Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, it is," said Charlie. "Where are we eating?"

"I thought the Three Broomsticks," said Severus. "More illustrations of wizarding culture."

Once they were seated in a booth in the pub, Millie started looking through the menu. "Are you serious? Pumpkin pasties? Is the Halloween-themed food ironic or in earnest?"

"I'm afraid it's in earnest," said Hermione. "Pumpkin pasties actually aren't bad; apparently they're not unlike American pumpkin pie. But yeah, some of this stuff still makes me feel like I've walked into a Halloween movie set. Cauldron cakes, pumpkin juice. But most of what we've got is regular food. Shepherd's pie is shepherd's pie, and roast chicken cooked by magic still tastes like chicken."

They ordered and Millie watched the people around them, fascinated. Dressed in robes, she seemed mostly like any other witch in the room, but while everyone else looked at home in that style, she looked like she was dressing up.

A couple of third years got into an argument and started hexing each other. "Excuse me for a moment," said Hermione. She strode over to the students and cleared her throat. They froze.

"Do you need to be reminded that Hogsmeade visits are a privilege, and not a right?" said Hermione in icy tones.

"No, Professor Snape," said one of the boys. The other shook his head.

"Now, what's going on?"

"Nothing," said one of them.

Hermione frowned. Charlie stared at her. Severus smiled proudly.

"We were just...having...a discussion," said the other boy.

"A discussion, Mr. Cumberland?" said Hermione. "What kind of a discussion involves hexing each other with clear disregard for school rules and for the surrounding people?"

"Ummm," said Cumberland, lost for words.

"Mr. Wilson?"

"Just arguing about the, uh, stuff we bought at the, um, joke shop," said Wilson.

Hermione's frown grew deeper. "Is it on the list?"

"Probably," said Wilson.

"Fine," said Hermione. "Hand it over. I presume you were arguing about how to utilize it or whether it was a good idea to buy it in the first place?"

They nodded. "Both," said Cumberland, handing Hermione a bag.

She looked into the bag. "I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate this," she said. "You both know that this isn't permitted, and you've endangered other people through your reckless use of magic. I'm assigning you both detention to be served with Professor Lupin, who will be instructed to educate you on the proper usage of hexes. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," they said.

"Now, off with you both before I decided to send you back to the castle." They hurried out the door. Hermione sat down again at the booth.

"Blimey, Hermione," said Charlie. "Have you been taking lessons from Severus?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "It works, doesn't it?"

Millie laughed. "Can you teach me to be that scary?"

"I learned from the master," said Hermione. "Severus is the ultimate authority on how to intimidate your students."

"Thank you," said Severus. "I appreciate the accolades. Although I would have sent them back to school as well."

"Well, we can't all be evil bastards," said Hermione lightly, grinning at her husband.

_Author's Note: So, Charlie and Millie will be around a lot, now. I'm looking forward to seeing how Millie adjusts to wizarding culture—right now she's in the "It's all awesome" stage of learning a new culture. She hasn't hit the "This really sucks" stage. Hermione should be able to talk her through it, though. _


	24. Chapter 24: The Dangers of Owl Post

_Disclaimer: As stated in previous installments, I'm not J.K. Rowling, I make no money off of this, and the characters and world are hers, not mine (except for Millie, I made her up)._

Chapter 23: The Dangers of Owl Post

After lunch, Millie received a tour of Hogsmeade, and then they returned to the castle to go over job descriptions and contracts.

"When do you want to start?" Severus asked.

"Well, when did you want us to start?" Charlie responded. "I have to give notice over in Romania, and they want at least one month, and then we have to get married."

"I have to give two weeks' notice," said Millie. "I work in IT, after all. I'm not exactly difficult to replace."

"If you're interested, you could start as soon as you're able—it would give you time to settle into the wizarding world a bit more before you get married," Severus suggested. "Hermione?"

"I'd be up for that," she said. "I have too many students asking me questions about dating and friendship as is; it'd be nice to go back to peacefully marking papers."

"Well, if you'd like, you could start in three weeks?"

Millie nodded. "Sounds good to me. My family's going to think it's weird—we still haven't decided what to tell them."

"As family, they are covered under the Secrecy Statute, if you're sure they can keep it secret," said Hermione.

"Terence can, but I don't know about my parents."

Hermione smiled. "How is Terence these days?"

"He's been better," said Millie. "David broke up with him recently, and he's had a hard time."

"David and Terence broke up?" said Hermione. "But they've been together, what, almost five years?"

"It happens," said Millie. "My brother's going around ranting about idiot men who don't want kids."

Severus looked bemused. "Are you telling me that two gay men broke up over whether or not to have children?"

"It's a legitimate question, Severus," said Hermione. "There's this thing called adoption. Or hiring a surrogate. But honestly, we had to talk about it. Why shouldn't they? And if you can't agree about children, it can be a breaking point for some couples."

"Fair enough," said Severus. "However, we were going over job contracts?"  
"Right," said Charlie. "So, we were actually thinking of getting married at New Year's. I can start right after that."

Severus added start dates to the contracts, had them read through again, and then Millie and Charlie signed.

"It seems we have our school counselor and our Care of Magical Creatures instructor," said Severus. "And on that note, may I offer you all a drink?"

Hermione opened a cupboard and found a bottle of wine while Severus got out the glasses.

Charlie accepted the glass she poured him, and said, "This feels weird."

"What, drinking with your new boss and your former teacher?" said Hermione. "It's not that bad. Think of me and how weird that is. I'm the one sleeping with him, after all."

Millie glared at Hermione as she dug out a kleenex and mopped wine off her face. "Ta, Mione," she said.

...

Charlie and Millie stayed for dinner, and ate in the Great Hall. Millie was fascinated by the ceiling. "This is bloody amazing," she said. "And you get to live here?"

"You get to live here, too," said Hermione, serving herself some potatoes. "It is pretty great, but it's not always a picnic."

"Could be worse," said Charlie. "It's not like you have a basilisk wandering around the school like in Ginny's first year."

An owl flew into the hall and dropped a letter at Hermione's plate. "That was odd," she commented. "What's a Ministry owl doing here this time of day?"

"Stop!" shouted Severus.

Hermione froze. Then she took another look at the letter that she had almost automatically picked up. "What the hell is this?" she said, pulling out her wand.

"What's wrong with it?" Millie asked.

"Dark magic," said Severus shortly. He levitated the letter and Hermione conjured a glass box. He let the letter fall into it and she put a stasis charm on the box once it was shut. Then she lowered it to the table and Severus put a series of complex wards around it.

"I'm sending for Harry," said Hermione grimly. She lifted her wand, turning around in her chair so as to avoid startling the students even more, and said, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery creature shot out of her wand and bounded away.

"What was that?" asked Charlie.

"Severus," said Hermione shortly, turning back around.

"I'm pretty sure that was a panther," said Millie. "Honestly, man, you call yourself a biologist?"

Hermione started laughing at that. "Just a sec," she said, trying to breathe normally. "I think I'm in shock." The fit of giggles started again.

Severus irritatedly cleared his throat and handed Hermione a phial he had just summoned. "Drink this," he said.

She downed it, took a deep breath, and was able to speak. "Thanks, love," she said. "To explain, that's a Patronus. It's a manifestation of joy, or happiness, and it repells dark creatures. It can also be used to send messages."

"I thought yours was an otter," said Charlie, reaching for the chicken and taking a few pieces.

"Oh, it was," she said. "It changed last year."

"Ah," he said. "What about Severus?"

"I am not demonstrating here in front of the whole school, Mr. Weasley," said Severus. "But yes. Mine has also changed."

"I don't understand," said Millie.

"Your Patronus changes form when you undergo deep emotional changes, such as falling in love," said Severus. "People tend to make more out of the phenomenon than they ought; for some people, the love creates little change in their selves, and their Patronus is unaffected, but for others, love engenders a deeper alteration within the soul."

"Such as yourself," Millie remarked.

"Indeed," Severus replied.

Hermione squeezed her husband's hand. A moment later, Harry Potter hurried into the Great Hall.

"Merlin, Hermione, you nearly gave me a heart attack," he said. "What is it?"

...

Harry had just gotten home from a brief visit with his cousin Dudley, whom he saw a few times a year. They were on polite speaking terms, Dudley having improved greatly with adulthood and distance from his parents, but it was nonetheless, rather exhausting. He'd collapsed into a kitchen chair, and was waiting for Kreacher to bring him a cup of tea, when the silver panther bounded onto the table and said, in Hermione's voice, "Harry, I need you at Hogwarts in your official capacity. Don't bring a whole team with you—I think we may need discretion here."

Harry had jumped up, telling Kreacher to let Ginny know, and had Floo'ed to the Snapes' sitting room. It was empty and he took a moment to figure out that they were probably at dinner.

Charlie jumped up and fetched a free chair from the end of the table, and fit Harry in while he was examining the letter in the box.

"Standard Ministry parchment envelope, Carolingian miniscule handwriting, addressed to 'Hermione Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' seal is red wax with a plain oval stamp without embossing," he said. A Dicta-Quill wrote what he said down on a piece of paper. "Visually unremarkable. You say it was delivered by a Ministry owl?"

"That's what it looked like," said Hermione. "It had the collar and tassels of a general Ministry delivery owl—nothing urgent, nothing department-specific."

Charlie stood again. "I'll go to the Owlery and see if it went there for the evening," he said.

"Thanks, Charlie," said Harry absent-mindedly as he scrutinized the letter, able to handle the box with impunity thanks to the wards. "There's a smudge of ink along the shorter left-hand side of the front of the envelope—the scribe may be left-handed, ambidextrous, or able to write left-handed and doing so to hide their true handwriting. Awkwardness in the formation of the 'H' in Hermione and Hogwarts suggest that the latter may be the case."

"When did you become Sherlock Holmes?" Hermione asked.

He frowned over the box. "When they promoted me to second-in-command of the Auror Department," he said. "Severus, Hermione, did either of you recognize the spell on the letter?"

"I'm afraid neither of us analysed it," said Severus. "I wanted it contained so it could be analysed properly without hurting anyone. No one touched it, and it has not damaged the part of the table it was on. The owl looked healthy. The spell may have been on the envelope, but my guess is that it is either tied to the seal, or to the contents, and is strong enough that we can both sense the emanations."

"You sensed it first," said Hermione. "I didn't notice until you shouted."

"I am more attuned to these things," he said. "Of course I noticed first."

"I've gotten complacent," said Hermione.

Millie stared at the proceedings. "Shouldn't this be moved elsewhere?"

"When it's time to open the box and examine the letter properly, yes," said Harry. "But I haven't eaten since lunch, and I need food if I'm going to be casting revelio spells on what looks like a cursed letter." He filled the plate that had appeared in front of him, and started eating.

Charlie returned to report that the owl had not appeared in the Owlery, and they finished the meal in a somewhat subdued mood.

Severus told the students there was nothing to worry about, just a bit of joke mail, and Harry had dropped by as a precaution. The older students didn't look like they'd bought it, but the younger ones did.

"Where can we go to dismantle this spell in safety?" Harry asked.

"Our lab," said Hermione. "Charlie, Millie, you guys can head back to the Burrow if you'd rather."

"I'm curious," said Charlie.

"And I've never seen anything like this, so I wouldn't mind watching," said Millie.

Severus sighed. "I suppose we should adjourn to the lab, then." He looked down the table. "Minerva, if any of us are needed, we'll be in mine and Hermione's private lab."

"Of course, Severus," said Minerva. "I hope it's nothing too bad."

"As do I," he said.

Millie took Hermione's arm. "You look pretty shaken," she said.

"Hmm? I suppose I am. So, welcome to the seedier side of the wizarding world." She tried to smile. "It's not all perfect here. Magic sometimes creates more problems than it solves."

"So does science," said Millie. "But I still prefer indoor plumbing and I'm rather fond of the internet."

"Well, then," said Hermione, "think of this as a computer virus, only a little more personal."

_Author's Note: And the plot thickens. I know it's been a moderately fluffy story so far, but I thought a little outside drama might be interesting. And yes, I do know where this is going in general. I has plans. Sneaky plans. Because I have to indulge the inner Slytherin once in a while, or she shows up out of the blue and overwhelms the Ravenclaw that I usually am._


	25. Chapter 25: The Letter

_Disclaimer: Yet again, I'm not J. K. Rowling, anything you recognize from Harry Potter is hers, and the rest is just me playing around with her world. _

Chapter 24: The Letter

When they got to the lab, Severus directed Harry to one of the central counters. "I don't mind you two watching, but if you could put up a shield, Charlie, and stand out of the way?" said Harry.

"Of course," said Charlie. "I'm not the curse-breaker in the family, after all." He and Millie sat down at one of the other benches and Charlie carefully put up a shield that he used when he was working with dragons.

Hermione and Severus put up the wards around the lab together. Harry watched, and whistled, impressed. "When did you do those?" he asked.

"I had a set that I used when I was working with volatile substances, and when Hermione started using the lab, we came up with a modified version," said Severus.

"It works better with power from more than one person," said Hermione. "And the castle helps out, too." She fondly patted the stone wall.

"Okay," said Harry. "I may want to ask about that later, but for the moment, let's tackle this."

Severus lowered the wards around the box and when Hermione released the stasis spell, Harry carefully levitated the letter out. He removed the seal with magic, not breaking it, and directed it over to a bowl.

"_Revelio_," murmured Hermione. The piece of wax glowed. "There's definitely a spell in here," she said. "I don't quite recognize the signature, but it's quite strong." She frowned. "It feels like some kind of compulsion magic."

Severus held his wand over the seal. "I would concur. Harry?"

Harry tested it and jerked back. "That's nasty," he said. "It's keyed so that whatever's written in the letter inside, you'd do. It's like an Imperius." He looked shocked. "We've been seeing a few variations on compulsion magic lately in the Auror department, but nothing like this, nothing this sophisticated. The physical contact with the curse would strengthen it, and it would be quite challenging to resist it, even for those of us who can."

Hermione had stiffened. "And I'm not in a good place to resist right now...would someone have known that?"

"It's certainly possible," said Severus. He put an arm protectively around his wife. "I doubt anyone knows how you've been working through it, but my guess is that it was quite obvious how rattled you were at Narcissa's birthday party, and after we lectured on the Unforgiveables to Remus' students."

"You were at the Malfoys' house?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I had a flashback. Oh, and Draco sends his regards."

Harry snorted. "Of course that's how you'd phrase it. How is he?"

"He's all right. Trying to figure out what to do with himself. Something about not wanting to be a prat anymore."

"As pleasant as all this is, can we see what the letter holds?" Severus interrupted.

"Yes, dear," said Hermione.

Harry put a ward around the seal and turned his attention to the envelope. He lifted the letter out and let it unfold.

Severus sniffed. "It's been soaked with a poison," he said.

Hermione let out a little cry. Written in the same hand that had written the address on the envelope, were the words, "Kill Severus Snape."

Harry quickly put a bubble around the paper. "Do you recognize the poison at all?"

Severus let his magic wash over it and flinched. "It's a slow-acting one—it forces the victim to relive their worst memories over as they die a painful death. Even the Dark Lord never used it—it's extremely difficult to prepare and can be lethal to the creator, as well as the intended victim." He wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione.

"Who could make it?" Harry asked.

"I could. Hermione could." He frowned. "Anyone on the list I sent to Kingsley back in the summer could. Did you catch the poisoner?"

"No," said Harry grimly. "We didn't." He levitated letter and seal back into the glass box, put it in stasis, and warded it heavily. Then he used a purification spell on the table to make sure nothing had escaped.

Charlie let the shield around Millie and himself drop. "Who hates you this much, Hermione?"

She shrugged. "Every Death-Eater in existence?"

"Possibly," said Severus. "You've also turned down patents and funding while working in the Experimental Potions office. A potioneer could have been very angry with you for that."

"Really?" said Hermione. "I turned down their application for patenting a variation on Burn Salve or something idiotic like that, and now they want to kill me and my husband?"

"If any of them were some of the potioneers that I suggested to Kingsley, then yes. They would have submitted under a pseudonym, and been easily enraged by your rejection, particularly because of your connection to me. I was highly respected in that community, and the fact that I am no longer an actively Dark wizard, but one who was revealed to be a traitor, has not gone over well."

Hermione shuddered. "Every time I relax, something else happens," she said. "Will you ever be safe?"

He stared into her eyes. "I am," he said. "The most they can do now is kill us. They can't turn me to their side anymore."

She looked back, and the moment was so private that the others in the room felt embarrassed to be intruding.

Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry, but we do need to call in a proper team of Aurors now," he said.

_Author's Note: Short chapter, but seemed like a good place to break. What a way to welcome Millie to the wizarding world, eh?_


	26. Chapter 26: Limbo

_Disclaimer: As usual, I haven't suddenly morphed in J. K. Rowling overnight, so I don't make any money off of this. _

_Author's Note: Sorry this is a little later than planned; I'm working on getting my own work published and I had a manuscript rejection last week—now it's revision time, so I've been more occupied with that. _

Chapter 25: Limbo

Harry took the letter, seal, and envelope back to the Ministry that night. The owl they received from him the next day confirmed that the handwriting matched that on the package intended for Kingsley earlier that year, and he was looking into any suspicious deaths that had occurred recently in order to find a pattern.

Charlie and Millie returned to the Burrow after Millie reiterated her willingness to take the job at Hogwarts. "Of course life here is dangerous," she said. "You guys have magic all over the place. I could get hit by a car in London just as easily as a stray spell. Doesn't phase me."

Hermione had been glad to hear her friend's sentiments. She was looking forward to having Millie around—it would be nice to have a friend her age in the castle, particularly one for whom the magic world was not second-nature.

Charlie and Millie's departure left Hermione and Severus free to worry. It was Sunday, the day they typically reserved for each other, and they had nothing to do but discuss the letter and its contents.

"Who could it be?" Hermione wondered out loud, wracking her brain. "Most of the former Death-Eaters who hate you are in prison, they've eliminated a few suspects on the list you gave Kingsley, and I can't really think of anyone who'd want me dead enough to do something like this, except for Dolores Umbridge."

"And she's under house arrest and is incapable of the advanced charm work or the potions brewing," said Severus. "She could have hired someone." He frowned. "She doesn't really have it in for me, although I might be collateral damage. We could even consider that the true target is someone else, such as Harry, and our deaths would be intended to cause further pain."

"True, although given that it would have forced me to kill you, and then slowly die in agony while re-living my worst memories, I think I might be the one targeted here."

Severus pulled Hermione closer. "Reluctantly, I have to agree." He pressed his lips to her hair and closed his eyes. Then he stiffened. "Hermione. Anyone who knows us realizes that the likelihood of one of us detecting the dark magic on the letter was quite high."

She groaned. "Then it's a threat. We're both experts in potions, I'm reasonably close to an expert in charms, and you're an expert in dark magic. It had elements of all our strengths. Someone wants us to do something for them, and they'll kill us if we don't acquiesce."

The fire in the fireplace flared green, and Harry stepped through. "We think someone wants to hire you two," he said.

"We just came to that conclusion," said Severus. "How did you?"

He sat down on a chair and took a deep breath before beginning. "Our curse-analyser has concluded that the compulsion magic on the seal would likely only work for that one thing. You'd only be forced to do whatever single task had been ordered, and then you'd snap out of it. It's better than what we'd seen a few months back, so obviously they're making progress, but it has a strong, easily-recognized signature. They want help. Two potion-makers and one charms-master have disappeared in the last four months, only to turn up later as dead bodies." He looked at his best friend and her husband. "They're going after you two next."

"So what do we do?"

"Stay in the castle, have your mail monitored, and wait for them to contact you," said Harry.

"You want us to be bait," said Severus. "That makes sense. Should we appear to cooperate with them, in order to get you further information?"

"We'll decide that when the time comes," said Harry. "Meanwhile, we'll be searching for them. If you have ideas, Severus, I'd appreciate them."

Hermione groaned at the prospect. "I'm not exactly good at dissembling," she said.

"No, but you'll look the part if you're terrified of them killing me," said Severus. "Anything else will be chalked up to that."

She stared at him. "How can you be so pragmatic about this?"

He shrugged. "I lived like this for years, my dear. It comes back. And it's the only way to handle this situation if we're to have any hopes of making it out alive."

"And that means we wait," said Harry.

"I hate waiting," Hermione muttered.

"So do I," said Severus. "Anything else, Harry?"

"Not so far as I know," he said. "I'll be going then. Don't hesitate to Floo, Owl, or, in a pinch, send a Patronus."

"Now what?" Hermione asked after Harry left.

Severus pulled her close. "We wait. But no one said waiting had to be boring." He kissed her thoroughly, and drew her into their bedroom.

What he left unsaid was the realization that they were both being plunged back into uncertain danger.


	27. Chapter 27: The Next Letter

_Disclaimer: I don't make any money off of this, I don't own any characters or the world from Harry Potter._

Chapter 26: The Next Letter

Life settled back to what passed for normal at Hogwarts. No additional ominous letters immediately followed the last one, but Severus and Hermione were still required to stay in the castle, and their mail was filtered by whichever Auror was on duty at Hogwarts that day. Usually it was Tonks, since she lived there anyway.

Three weeks went by, and Millie arrived. Hermione eagerly seized upon the break from routine. After three weeks of not being allowed to leave, even to pop into Hogsmeade for a couple of hours, she was going crazy.

"I tell you, Millie," she said, "one of these days I'm going to go nuts and scratch my skin off or something from cabin fever."

"You've got an entire castle and its grounds to run around in," said Millie logically. "That's not exactly prison."

"That's not the point," Hermione argued. "We've been waiting for three weeks, and there's been nothing. Not a whisper of progress, and nothing new."

Millie stared at her friend. "Since when do you act like a six-year-old?" she demanded.

Hermione opened the door of Millie's quarters and levitated her luggage into the room. "Sorry," Hermione replied. "It's just that, well, I thought this was done with a few years ago. They'd caught the last of the Death-Eaters that we knew about, and it was over."

"So?" said Millie. "Just because Hitler died didn't mean that there still wasn't a Stalin out there."

"Voldemort _was_ Stalin, from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione. "Grindelwald was Hitler."

"So you've got someone else out there," Millie said logically. She pursed her lips. "You're terrified, aren't you?"

"Well spotted," Hermione snapped. "Of course I am. Last time around, I wasn't one of the grown-ups. Now I am, and if Dumbledore was even as remotely terrified and confused as I am, I'm honestly surprised we won the war."

"Welcome to adulthood," said Millie. "I hear the trick is to keep the kids thinking that we know what we're doing."

"So I get to bullshit my way through life?" Hermione asked.

"Works for me," said Millie. "So, this is where I get to live?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, gratefully dropping the topic. "Let me know if you want to change anything, and I'll take care of it. You've got a living area, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. We can get the castle to open up another room or two if you need it once Charlie moves in."

Millie grinned. "I love the sound of that. Charlie moving in. And the place is fantastic. I'm not sure how I feel about the colour scheme yet, but let me think."

"That's really easy to change," said Hermione. "Just tell me what colours you do want, and I'll fix it. Your fireplace is connected to the Floo network—we use it as a sort of intercom for the staff here. If you need food or anything, you can call the house-elves in. Severus has gotten Posy assigned to your rooms. Just call her name."

Millie raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Looking embarrassed, she said, "Posy?"

A house-elf popped into being on the carpet in front of her. "Miss needs something?" she asked.

"Posy, this is Millie," said Hermione. "She's a Muggle, so she isn't used to magic yet. Her fiancé is Charlie Weasley, and he'll be moving here soon, but Millie's going to be working at the castle to advise the students."

"Yes, we house-elves is being told," said Posy. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Millie," she said. "Call Posy if you is needing anything. I is cleaning her rooms, Mistress Snape?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "And if Millie has any questions about Hogwarts or magic, you have permission to answer them."

Posy bobbed her head. "I put away Miss Millie's things?" she asked.

Millie looked a little taken aback. "Uh, sure," she said. "Thank you."

Posy beamed and rushed off to unpack for Millie.

"Do you want to see your office?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," she said. As they left the room, she asked in a low tone, "Are they always that enthusiastic about work?"

"And more," said Hermione. "They love it. It bothered me a lot, because they are bound to their masters and can't leave, and don't get paid, but it's their way of doing things. Here at Hogwarts, they're really happy. They love looking after the students. But I don't entirely feel comfortable with it even now."

"Yeah," said Millie. "I've never had so much as a cleaning lady before, and this is just weird."

"Means you don't have to do your own laundry," said Hermione with a shrug.

"Okay, I might be able to get used to that," Millie said. "I've always hated doing laundry."

Hermione showed Millie her office. It was a comfortable, relaxed room, designed to put students at their ease. "You're free to personalize it," she said. "Oh, and this cabinet over here has student records. Just say a student's name, and the file will pop up for you. Filius and I charmed it for you so you can use it without having magic. They're connected to the official records in the Headmaster's office, so anything you note down will show up there, and vice versa. That way you'll always have up-to-date knowledge of the students."

"Wow," said Millie. "I'm really impressed. You know how to manage without computers."

"I do miss having a working computer," Hermione confessed. "We live here year-round, but we've talked about buying a house for when we're off in the summer, and having electricity there."

"You can't charm a computer to work here?"

"Magic tends to cause electronics to malfunction," said Hermione.

"Isn't magic just another form of energy?" Millie asked. "Maybe it's just because you've got electricity running through whatever it is."

Hermione frowned. "Millie, you're brilliant. I'm going to have to try that now. Thanks."

...

Hermione was talking Millie through detention and the point system, and going over how authority with the Head Boy and Girl and the prefects worked when Tonks burst into the office.

She skidded to a halt, nearly knocking over a chair. "Hermione, there's another one!"

Hermione froze.

Millie stared at the pink-haired witch and said, "You could have been a little more tactful about that."

"Sorry," said Tonks. "You must be Millie. I'm Tonks. I was on mail duty today. Hermione, it doesn't look as bad. This one's addressed to Severus, and there's no compulsion charm on the seal. He and Harry are taking it apart down in the lab, and wanted me to get you."

Hermione started breathing again. "This'll be the 'work for us or else' letter," she said. "Why did it take them three weeks to send it?"

"Probably waiting to see your reaction," said Tonks. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "Millie, you can come, if you like, or you can stay here and sort through your office..."

"Are you kidding?" said Millie. "I'm coming. You look white as a sheet."

...

Harry and Severus were carefully unfolding the letter when they arrived. Hermione went straight to Severus, and gripped his free hand tightly. He squeezed back, trying to reassure her.

"No magic on this one," said Harry. "My guess is that the plan was to get your attention." He read through it. "Interesting. Take a look."

Hermione and Severus read it together.

_Old friend,_

_I see you've managed to come out on top. Well done. Prestigious job, young and talented wife, a good name. As you have probably guessed, I'm looking for some colleagues to work on unusual new research. No one has been successful, but between your gifts for the Dark Arts and your wife's way with charms, I think we might be able to make a deal. You've seen what can be done, and sensibly, I see, avoided alerting the police. Come for a visit, both of you, and we'll discuss your options._

_C.T.A._

Severus swore softly when he finished reading the letter. "Clarence," he said. "Idiotic bugger didn't have the sense to die when his lab exploded."

"Clarence?" said Harry. "Clarence who?"

"Clarence T. Allen," said Severus. "American potions-maker, supposedly died in a explosion several years ago. An unhealthy interest in power, and in the Dark Arts—even more so than me." A terrifying smile crept across his face. "And, as many interested in power, rather too short-sighted for his own good. We can play this and bring him in without much of a problem."

Hermione slipped an arm around her husband's waist. "Severus, are you sure?"

"Positive," he said. He kissed her, and she felt his relief, as well as his new-found confidence that they could succeed. "Now that we know who, we can stop worrying and start planning."


	28. Chapter 28: Clarence T Allen

_Disclaimer: Obviously, since this is fanfiction, I don't own the characters or the world. Those belong to JKR, etc. _

Chapter 27: Clarence T. Allen

Severus wrote a very careful reply to Allen and sent it off. Harry went back to the Ministry to make a report and pull everything they had on him. Severus told him to see if the Americans would send over their dossiers—anything would be helpful.

They dropped discussion of the situation while they finished showing Millie around and going over her duties. Then it was time for dinner.

Millie nervously adjusted her robes before they walked into the Great Hall. "I still feel like I'm wearing a costume," she muttered to Hermione as she followed the Snapes to the staff table.

"You'll get used to it," said Hermione. "Most of these kids live in the wizarding world, so they'll be more comfortable if you're dressed like this during working hours. Rest of the time, feel free to wear whatever, as long as you're not running around naked."

"Tempting, but there's too many teenage boys around to make that an attractive prospect," Millie replied. She slid into the seat next to Hermione and swallowed as she looked around the room at the tables filled with noisy students.

Severus lifted his wand and muttered, "_Sonorus_." His voice was suddenly louder. "Could I have everyone's attention for a moment?"

The students quieted down and looked at him. "I'd like to introduce a new member of our staff. Millicent Gray, soon-to-be Weasley, is our new school counselor. Her office is on the fourth floor. She will be available during the day to offer advice to students regarding personal matters. You may still take academic matters to your Heads of House, and personal matters may be dealt with by them or by the prefects, but they may recommend that you see Miss Gray, particular with more complex situations. She is required to keep what she is told confidential, so you need not fear gossip if you need help. She is to be treated with respect in our halls, and any students disrespecting her position will face harsh punishment. She may hold a new place in our school, but that is no reason to disregard her. She has authority to assign detention and to grant and remove house points, just like all other staff members. Understood?"

The students nodded, and Severus dismissed them to their dinner.

Millie leaned over Hermione to ask, "Why didn't you say I'm a Muggle?"

"They don't need to know that," said Severus. "We'll see how it goes, in case you need some jinx-repelling charms. Argus, our caretaker, has had difficulties with students who are aware that he cannot use magic, and I wish to establish your authority first before it becomes common knowledge."

"Thanks," said Millie. "I appreciate it."

...

Hermione finished marking homework and wandered into their bedroom, to find Severus already in bed, reading. She changed into nightclothes and crawled in next to him. "So, tell me about this Clarence T. Allan," she said.

Severus put his book aside and drew her close. "I was wondering when you'd ask," he said lightly. He sighed and took a moment to assemble his thoughts.

"I met Clarence during my Mastery. My master and his were old friends, and were working together on a project over in France. Clarence and I had both been brought along. It was the year after the Dark Lord was first vanquished, and I was a wreck. I'd poured myself into my work, caring about nothing, because Lily was dead, and it was my fault. Albus let me take a year off teaching to complete my Mastery, and to get myself sorted out.

"It worked. When you're constantly working with dangerous potions, you can't afford to wallow. I put myself back together during that year, though I wish I'd been a bit more thoughtful about it.

"Clarence was a chatterer, so I learned a great deal about him, though he knew little about me, other than what happened to be common knowledge.

"He's an American pureblood, from one of the older wizarding families of the American South. Royal blood, in his own way. He didn't care about purity of blood so much, though." He smiled. "The Americans dealt with that in the 1860s."

"The American Civil War?" said Hermione.

"Yes," said Severus. "It was fought over more than one issue. It wasn't just slavery and states' rights. It was also purity of blood, and what that meant for slavery. There's a few wizarding histories of America in the library—you should check them out. They'll help you understand what we're up against, and they're interesting."

Hermione snuggled closer. Severus stroked her hair and continued. "Clarence likes power. He particularly relishes the power that the Dark Arts offer."

"Not surprising," said Hermione.

"No," Severus agreed. "It takes a rare person to pull away from the lure of power that one can find in the Dark Arts. Clarence used to ask me questions about the field. Some I answered, some I didn't. From what I recall, he's quite arrogant. Overconfident. Certain that he will get his own way."

"So was Voldemort," said Hermione. "In the end, that was his downfall."

"Hubris does help us deal with people like them," said Severus. "I believe that, unless Clarence has changed greatly, it is quite likely that I have more raw power than he. You may be more powerful, but he's older than you and has studied longer. The danger lies in that we don't know how many associates he has. He's unknown in this country, and that's probably told against him in his bid for power, especially because he faked his own death some years ago. A dead man who can't prove his own identity isn't necessarily trustworthy. But there are always those who will side with those of power, particularly when their power is darker. And Clarence has a way with words. I wouldn't be surprised if he had at least a few very devoted followers."

Hermione sighed. "In other words, this may or may not be easy, and we have no way to tell."

"Precisely," said Severus. "However, I remember that he also lacked innovation. Between his arrogance and his lack of creativity, we probably hold the advantage. And remember, he's not connected enough in the country to realize that we went to the Aurors."

"Is he an idiot?"

"Only sometimes, which, I believe, makes him more dangerous. It means he may not be as predictable as we should wish."

She groaned. "I keep hoping that this will be over, that we won't have to worry about these kinds of things anymore. Then I remember how naïve that is."

"We won't be going in unarmed, love," said Severus. "And, speaking of, we should have duelling practice this week. It's been a while."

"Mmm-hmm," said Hermione, running a finger down his nose. "Severus?"

"Yes, dear?"  
"I'm scared shitless."

He chuckled. "Me, too." He pulled her up so he could kiss her. "Fortunately, I know a wonderful way of coping with fear."

"Oh? And what does that entail?" she enquired, starting to unbutton his pajama shirt. He tangled a hand in her hair and gave her a more thorough kiss.

"I think a practical demonstration might be in order," he murmured into her ear.

_Author's Note: Sorry this took a little longer to get up-I know what's happening but I don't have it all written yet, and I'm trying to finish my master's thesis, which is higher on my list of priorities. This is a nice break from writing about phrasal verbs, though. _


	29. Chapter 29: Duelling Practice

_Disclaimer: This is, obviously, a fanfic based on J.K. Rowling's characters and universe. I don't get money from this. If I did, that'd be awfully weird, not to mention illegal. _

Chapter 28: Duelling Practice

The next evening, Hermione and Severus abandoned their potions experiments in favour of practicing duelling. Millie, who was curious, came along to watch. She stared as the Room of Requirement created a duelling space mimicking the ballroom from Malfoy Manor. The Room helpfully provided a shielded space where she could watch. Hermione and Severus each added a shielding spell to make sure they wouldn't hit her.

In the last couple months, as she started to become more a part of the wizarding world, Millie had seen very little of its darker side. She'd heard about the war, but it didn't seem real. Even the letters Hermione and Severus had gotten didn't seem quite as serious as they made them out to be. And then she saw them draw their wands and start shooting spells at each other.

It was terrifying.

Severus seemed to be everywhere at once, constantly shooting both verbal and non-verbal spells, while Hermione threw everything in the surrounding area at him while dodging his attacks.

They had started at what was a slow pace for them, and had sped up. Millie watched in fascinated horror as their attacks grew more and more dangerous.

Hermione slammed a table across the room and dodged a Stunning spell while Severus ducked around a corner and sent a non-verbal binding spell towards her. It caught her and she fell.

He whirled to face her again and saw that she was down. His face went ashen and he rushed over to her, releasing the spell.

Hermione sat up and grimaced. "That hurt," she said. "Well done."

"Well done? I hurt you and you say well done?" he demanded, helping her to her feet.

She stretched, feeling her muscles starting to complain. "Well, I'm out of practice, so I thought I did pretty well."

"It's not enough," he said. "You have to be ready, and we don't have time." His eyes blazed and he smashed a nearby chair with a swift spell.

Millie jumped but Hermione merely pointed her wand at the chair and said, "Reparo." Then she took a seat, crossing her arms over her chest, and said, "Severus, why are you losing your temper at me?"

He glared at her. "You didn't beat me," he said.

"And you'd be angry at yourself for not being good enough if I'd beaten you, wouldn't you?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she said, "Wouldn't you?"

This time he didn't bother with a spell. He slammed his fist into the closest wall and swore.

She shook her head and went to him, carefully taking his hand. "You've broken a few bones," she said. "This is going to hurt." She aligned the bones properly and murmured the spells to repair them. He bore it all impassively, and she looked up into his face.

"Severus, love, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she was still standing there, gently holding his healed hand, looking at him without anger. "What happened to the man who told me last night that we held the advantage?" she asked.

"He duelled his wife and beat her," he said quietly.

"Severus, you're one of the best duellists in Britain. Of course you beat me. You're not going to be fighting me when we go in."

"I don't know how good he is now," said Severus.

"Are you afraid?" she said, lifting her free hand to his face.

He turned his face into her palm, as much for comfort as to hide his fear. "I don't think I can afford to lose you," he said.

"You won't," she said firmly. "We're going to practice again tomorrow, and we're going to take every precaution whenever we go in against Allen. I'm terrified, love, but I'm going to use that terror to make us win."

"Gryffindor," he muttered.

"Hufflepuff," she teased.

He glared. "Take that back."

"Make me."

He sighed. "I will. Tomorrow."

Millie cleared her throat. "Sorry to bother you, but I can't seem to get out of this shield. Could one of you let me out?"

"Finite Incantatem," they both said in unison, cancelling out their spells. Hermione laughed.

"I think we needed that," she said. "Severus, it's going to be okay."

"You can't guarantee that," he told her.

"No, but I have a gut feeling."

He tugged her towards the door. "My dear, you despise anything to do with Divination."

"I know," she said cheerfully. "But Divination has nothing to do with my gut feelings. We're going to stop that idiot bastard from creating a lasting portable Imperious, and we're going to come out of it quite well indeed."

Millie grinned at them. "You two have such interesting arguments," she said.

"Hang out in the staff room while we're having one of the shouting kind," said Hermione. "Tonks brings popcorn."

"And she never bothers to share it with us," said Severus plaintively.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you really want popcorn, I'll ask the kitchens. Good night, Millie." She and Severus turned down the corridor leading to their rooms, and Millie headed for her own.

When Hermione had ordered popcorn and hot cocoa from the kitchens and they'd settled on the sofa with the latest book they were reading, Hermione said, "Severus, what on earth happened in there?"

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever lost it like that in a practice session. I saw you down, and everything just coalesced. I was more afraid than I think I've ever been." He set the book aside for the moment. "Hermione, losing Lily nearly destroyed me, and that was just a friendship that had already ended. You're my wife. I love you beyond reason. If I lost you, I don't know if I could come back from that."

She moved closer to him, and hugged him. "Dearest, I do understand. But we're the ones that Allen's targeting, and we're the ones with the ability to stop him. We have to. I'm not shuffling it off on the Aurors in the hopes that they can track him, when they haven't so far."

"I know," he said. "It's just strange. To be so vulnerable. For years, I could go into any situation, because I had nothing to lose. Now I have everything to lose."

She nestled closer. "I know, Severus. I know. But we aren't going to lose."

"Your gut feeling?"

"And all of those logical, reasonable answers you laid out for me yesterday," she said. "I reacted first and thought second. You reacted after you thought it through. It's okay. Just, tomorrow, let's not have a breakdown in the middle of duelling practice, yeah?"

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Deal," he said. "You need to work on your precision, by the way."

She sighed theatrically. "Yes, Professor."

_Author's Note: Someone reviewing the last chapter said that Severus seemed to be taking the whole thing too well. That's because he's like me: thinks first, and reacts emotionally second. If something really crappy happens, I usually react intellectually and then break down the next day. Here, he jumped back to war mode, but his emotions just caught up with him, and now he realizes he has something to lose if Hermione dies or is injured, and he owes to her to try to stay alive._


	30. Chapter 30: Into the Breach

_Disclaimer: No, I haven't morphed into JKR in the interim between this post and the last. I don't own the characters or the world, I'm just having fun playing around with them. _

Chapter 29: Into the Breach

Only a few days passed before Allan's response to Severus' letter arrived. It was short and to the point, and provided a neutral location for them to meet, along with a time.

"He may be more cautious than I realized," Severus said. "This is where we'll be at first, but that doesn't exclude the possibility of Portkeys, anti-Apparition wards to keep others out, and a number of other things."

"Let's plan for as many contigencies as we can, and then just go," said Hermione. "Better than letting this drag out more."

They went armed. It was Hermione's idea for them to carry GPS locators so they could be found easily. She used her prototype charm for electricity-run objects on the locators, and they seemed to work.

The Aurors had the receiver, and were warned of the possible danger. "He's unpredictable, and since he's been thought dead for years, we don't know what resources he currently has," Harry explained to the team. "We're going to surround the location before the Snapes go in, but not be close enough to spook him. This is the guy we've been trying to catch for months, and I don't want anyone to ruin this. Got it?"

Hermione grinned as her best friend intimidated his team. She wondered if he'd taken a lesson from Severus.

"You ready?" her husband asked.

"As much as I can be," she said. "You wanted me to look bookish, right? I have my notebooks in hand, wand in my sleeve-sheath, and a knife in my other sleeve-sheath."

"Good," said Severus. "I brought a few things as well. Including notebooks. He remembers me as quite studious, and I hope that he has retained that impression." He looked at the Auror team. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," said Harry. "We're Flooing to Hogsmeade and Apparating from there. I'll send my Patronus when we're in position, and then you can head down to the Apparition point at the gates." He smiled encouragingly. "Let's get him."

They were left alone in Severus' office when the Aurors departed. Hermione fussed with her hair in front of the mirror, trying to hide her anxiety. "Does that look scholarly enough?" she asked.

"You're fine, love," said Severus. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. He lowered his nose to her hair and breathed deeply. "Remember what we practiced, and all will be well," he said.

They stood there together for a few minutes, kissing occasionally, allowing the quiet to prepare them for their evening. Then a silver stag charged into the room. "In position," said Harry's voice.

"Let us go and face the bastard," said Severus formally, offering Hermione his arm and scooping up his notebooks with his other hand.

She took his arm. "Sounds like a splendid evening," she said grimly.

...

Severus apparated them to the coordinates which Clarence T. Allan had provided. They found themselves in an old barn. Hermione dropped Severus' arm and the two looked around.

"Well, as I live and breathe, Severus Snape," drawled a voice from the darkness to their right.

"That you, Allan?" said Severus.

He strode towards them, hand extended. "Indeed," he replied. "It has been too many years, old friend. Far too long." He shook Severus' hand. "And this must be your lovely wife. Missus Snape, may I?"

He took Hermione's hand and kissed it. Hermione smiled and replied, " Such a gentleman. Severus, you never told me what lovely manners Mr. Allan had."

"It's been many years," said Severus.

"Family upbringing," said Allan. "And it's Clarence. This British habit, referring to everyone by their last names, very interesting, but I think it builds too many barriers. Please, call me Clarence."

"Thank you for your courtesy, Clarence," said Hermione. "I believe the appropriate thing is to tell you to call me Hermione."

Severus' mouth twitched. "And you may call me Severus, I suppose," he said.

Clarence chuckled. "You haven't changed. Now, you've had a chance to dissect my little experiment. What do you think?"

"Americans also like to deal with business first," Severus murmured.

Clarence lightly punched Severus' shoulder. "Well, might as well get the business out of the way, and then we can have dinner."

"Here?" said Severus, making no pains to hide his opinion of the barn.

"I've got a little place in the basement, fit for a king," said Clarence. "Now, my experiment. Do you two think you have what it takes to finish it? It doesn't work how I'd like it, and my previous colleagues have disappointed me."

"It's certainly possible," said Hermione, flipping open the notebook she'd brought. "However, you're talking about a powerful curse being reduced to a powder or a potion. Potions and charms don't always mix well together. Obviously, you've succeeded to some extent, but it may take a long time to achieve the efficacy that you're searching for."

Clarence laughed again. "She's a smart little thing, isn't she?" he said to Severus. "See why you married her. None of the other idiots I've employed were so plain about the problems." He grinned, baring his teeth. "Seemed to be afraid of me."

"Well, they should be," said Hermione. "For Merlin's sake, Clarence, you tried to get me to kill my husband in order to get our attention. Couldn't you have written a normal letter?"

"Thought about it, but it seemed you'd listen a bit more if I did it that way," said Clarence nonchalantly.

"I assure you, Clarence," said Severus. "I would have responded to an honest inquiry rather than threat."

"Yeah, well, I haven't had much luck in this country so far," said Clarence. "Sue me. So, you could do it?"

"It is, as my wife said, possible," said Severus. "However, we could not guarantee immediate success. We could not even guarantee success within a year, Clarence. If you're going to be the impatient sort, we cannot work together."

"Your old master was that kind, wasn't he?"

Severus nodded, heavily. "Poor results delivered quickly were better than good results taking longer. Drove me mad."

"No wonder you played both sides," said Clarence. "I can tell you I would respect you and your knowledge. I'd want updates, but since you've been honest with me, I know you won't promise what you can't deliver. Again, idiots."

"So, why this curse?" Severus asked. "Any reason? I have to admit curiosity."

Clarence shrugged. "I'd like to go back to the States and make the bastards who forced my exit pay. This way will be far more satisfying than simply killing them."

"Interesting," said Severus. "I see the appeal. I think, had you attended Hogwarts, you would have been a Slytherin."

"A compliment," said Clarence. "You must be impressed. Well, shall we eat?"

"Of course," said Severus. He lifted his wand, and wordlessly cast an _Incarcerous_. Clarence fell to the ground, hit seconds later with a Silencing Spell. Hermione moved to cast a Shield charm around them.

Clarence's bodyguards, who had been lurking in the shadows, surrounded them. Hermione cast a swift Patronus, sending the Aurors the message to move in, and she and Severus worked together to stun the men who were trying to rescue their master.

The Aurors arrived in moments, and subdued the last of the men. Harry lifted Allan to his feet. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Allan," he said. "I look forward to seeing what you make of Azkaban."

"A moment, Harry?" said Severus. He strode over to his former colleague and jerked his chin up, meeting his eyes. "Allan, remember this. You do not meddle with my affairs. The Dark Lord learnt that to his peril, and you would be wise to recall that someone such as me never has a single agenda. I intend to see every bit of your research on the Imperious Potion destroyed. You are a leech and a menace. No wonder your country was glad to be rid of you."

He turned and joined the Aurors searching for the basement entrance. Severus personally disposed of the potion and its instructions, while Hermione told the Aurors what had happened in the conversation with Allan. It took longer than she thought it would, given how short the conversation had been, but so did destroying the potion, since what was there had to be documented before it was destroyed.

Then Severus had to corroborate Hermione's statement. It was well past dinner time when they were allowed to go, leaving the Aurors to finish cataloguing evidence.

"I was promised dinner," said Hermione, taking her husband's arm. "And from the looks of it, the man may be crazy, but he does know good food."

Severus sighed. "May I take you out for supper, my lady?"

"I think you may," she said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Someplace without magic," he said, swiftly transfiguring his robe into a overcoat. Hermione took her own robe and transfigured it into an elegant jacket. "Shall we?"

_Author's Note: I'm rubbish at writing fight scenes, and I've felt for a while that Clarence T. Allan would be rather anti-climactic. He's arrogant enough to believe that they wouldn't call in the Aurors. What else did he expect? I would have liked to explore his character a bit more, but honestly, I wanted to get the story updated. Between my thesis and my original fiction, I haven't had as much time for this as I would have liked, but I have a few more things that I know will happen in the story, and then I'll bring this one to a conclusion. _


	31. Chapter 31: Still Centre

_Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Or, I'm not J.K., I don't own these characters and their delightful world. _

Chapter 30: Still Centre

Severus and Hermione apparated away from the scene of their brief battle, to Muggle London, close to where Hermione used to live. Once they arrived, Hermione started shaking.

Severus pulled her close. "It's all right," he said, stroking her back with one hand.

"Oh, gods," Hermione said. "That was awful." She buried her head against his chest and tried to breathe. "At least I'm panicking now and not earlier," she managed.

"Very sensible of you," he agreed. "Just breathe slowly." He was able to control his own reaction much better, but he too was shaken. It had been years since he had been in such a situation, and the risks had been very high. Honestly, he was surprised that it had been so easy, relatively speaking.

"I didn't expect it to take so little time," Hermione murmured. "I mean, it's like he didn't think things through at all."

"I agree," said Severus. "I don't know if it's because he's American or because he would probably have been sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin."

"Maybe both," said Hermione. Her trembling ceased and she relaxed against Severus. She smiled. "We're alive. And I think I'm hungry."

He glanced at their surroundings. "Is that theatre you like open late?"

Hermione started to laugh. "Is Severus Snape trying to tell me that he wants pizza and a movie?"

"It might be a good way to relax," he said, rather stiffly. He looked at her. "Hermione. Hermione, love, you can stop laughing."

"No, I can't," she gasped. "I think it's panic."

"Stop laughing or I'll have to slap you or do something equally idiotic," he threatened. "Breathe. Calm yourself. Now."

The sternness in his voice jolted her back to reality, and Hermione managed to suck in a deep breath of air and stop laughing. "Thanks," she said. "Yes, they're usually open all night on the weekends. They do double features."

"Excellent," said Severus. "Let's go." Hermione took his arm and let him lead her around the corner to the theatre.

They bought tickets, purchased food, and settled in the darkened theatre. There were only a few other people there for the first film, an old black-and-white movie that neither Hermione nor Severus had heard of.

It was strange, but entire situation served to help calm them both down. Hermione nibbled at a slice of pizza. Eating slowly helped her keep her mind on the fact that all was well. She leaned against her husband's shoulder, and he rested his head against hers.

"I don't think this film has a plot," he said after about half an hour.

"Not really," she said. "It's the sort of thing that happens sometimes with movies."

Hermione dozed off during the second half of the movie, and woke during the break between the two. "Did you want to stay for the next one, or go home?" Severus asked.

"What do you want?"

"The next one is an action movie," he said. "I think we've had enough of that for one evening."

"Then home it is," she replied.

...

They apparated back to Hogwarts, and walked up to the castle. It was the middle of the night, and the grounds were eerily quiet. Their rooms were dark, so Hermione busied herself with lighting the lamps in the bedroom, while Severus got the fire started.

Hermione got into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Severus joined her a few minutes later. "Did you want the lights out?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said. "The movie helped, but I still feel jumpy. It's just been too many years since I've had to do anything remotely like that."

He sighed and pulled her closer. When she fell asleep, he wordlessly doused the lights, leaving the room illuminated only by the orange-red glow of the fire. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Hermione was woken by the restless movement of her husband. She sat up and looked at him, trying to focus in the dim light. "Severus, wake up," she said, shaking him. "Wake up, love, it's all right, I'm here."

He woke with a start and a gasp. "Hermione?" he whispered. "You're all right?"

"I'm fine," she said. "What were you dreaming?"

"It all fell apart, you—you were..." He stared at her, panic in his eyes.

"Sshh," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm here with you. It's all right. We're safe."

He let her draw him down, resting his head on her breast, and tried to breathe. Hermione could feel his heart pounding. "They hurt you," he whispered. "They hurt you, and I couldn't do anything."

"It was just a dream," she said, running a hand through his lank hair. "Just a dream. Just your fears trying to make you worry."

Hermione whispered reassurances to Severus until he finally relaxed and they drifted off to sleep, tangled together, each comforted by the other's presence.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while; my account went wonky for a couple weeks and I couldn't access anything. Now that it's fixed, I've been trying to get this chapter done, but nothing wanted to come out. Hence the shortness. The next one should be longer. I'll be bringing this to a conclusion in a few chapters, and then it'll be on to the next story. _


	32. Chapter 32: Normalcy

_Disclaimer: It's fanfic. You know the drill—not mine, it's J.K. Rowling's, and I'm just having fun._

_Warning: A bit of language in this chapter._

Chapter 31: Normalcy

When Allen was extradited back to the States, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. He was wanted for the crimes that he'd committed that had led to him faking his death. Now that he was officially alive, the Americans were eager to mete out justice.

"So you're safe," said Millie over coffee in her office that afternoon.

"Supposedly," said Hermione.

Millie raised an eyebrow. "That shows very little confidence in your justice system."

"Am I supposed to have confidence in them? The only reason we captured him is because he went after my husband and me, and we were willing to be bait. Think about the people he killed before they caught him. And Millie, the Ministry's better than it was, but it wasn't so very long ago that the Minister was denying the existence of Voldemort despite all evidence to the contrary, and furthering endangering our entire world through his willful ignorance. And then when the Ministry fell to Voldemort for nearly a year...that was the stuff of nightmares."

"And are you having nightmares?"

Hermione sighed. "When did you get so damn perceptive?"

"Since you hired me as a counselor," Millie quipped. "Nightmares?"

"Mostly about Severus getting killed. Or flashbacks to what it was like when Voldemort was in power, and we were on the run." Hermione stared into her mug. "I feel like my mind's on the fritz, and it won't quite go back to normal."

"Normal will take time, Hermione," said Millie. "The closure you need—Allen being out of the country, or even his conviction in America—that can help. However, you were terrified out of your mind, and it brought you back to a time when you were a fugitive, when getting caught would mean paying with your life. It was a time when your lover was murdered. You lost a lot in the war, Hermione. So did Severus. I see that with the two of you. This incident just reopened old wounds, and it's going to take a while for them to heal over again."

"So how do I get back to normal?"

"Live your life," said Millie. "Do your research, teach your classes, pick a fight with Severus in the staff room so we can all watch, and please don't get caught having make-up sex in the staff room."

"You heard about that?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"The entire staff heard about it," Millie said, winking. "Poor Charlie's afraid to sit on the sofa now."

"It's not going to eat him," Hermione protested. "It's just a sofa, and we used cleansing charms. Neither of us realized that Filius had walked in on us."

"Yes, well, remember to lock or ward the door or whatever it is you wizarding type do," said Millie. "Kay?"

"We've behaved ourselves since then," Hermione said. "We tend to stick to our rooms for that sort of thing anyway. The staff room was a fluke."

"A few flukes might be a good idea," said Millie. "Go out to lunch. Leave the castle for once. You were going stir-crazy last month, and now you barely even venture out onto the grounds."

"I'm scared," said Hermione. "What if something happens to one of us? I can't stand the thought of losing him, and I'm afraid that if he loses me, it'll break him. He almost broke before, when Lily died, and I can't do that to him."

"One of you could die in a cauldron explosion or trip on a moving staircase or be eaten by one of the visiting dragons," said Millie practically. "There are no guarantees, Hermione. Take a risk, for Merlin's sake."

Hermione eyed her friend. "Did you do that deliberately?"

"I worked it in pretty well, didn't I?" said Millie. "I figure I should assimilate wizard swearing along with the rest of the culture. Besides, it certainly sounds more genteel than 'for fuck's sake.' "

"Wouldn't your mother be proud?" said Hermione, laughing. "She was always trying to get you to speak more like a lady. But I get the point. I'll try, Millie. Now. Your turn. What's the latest confusion about the wizarding world?"

Millie rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I heard a couple of students talking the other day, and they were going on about something called a Remembrall?"

...

Severus stepped into the sitting room, firmly closing the door to the Headmaster's office behind him. "What a wretched day," he muttered.

Hermione looked up from the essays she was marking. "And what made it wretched?"

"The Board of Governers are being idiots yet again. And too many students have been given detention, which I have to sign off on." He rubbed his neck absently. "I think I'm coming down with a headache."

Hermione smiled sympathetically and silently summoned a Headache Draught. Severus took it and thanked her with a kiss. "And we have to endure supper in the Great Hall," he said, downing the draught.

"Actually, we don't," said Hermione cheerfully. "I'm kidnapping you."

"You're what?"

"Kidnapping you," said Hermione, fetching his cloak and draping it around his shoulders. "Neither of us has been out of the castle in days. It's time for an evening out. Minerva's already been apprised." She put on her own cloak, and then took his hand and drew him down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Surprise," she said. "Nowhere too far; I didn't feel like Apparating tonight. Now, do I have to blindfold you and lead you, or will you come willingly?"

"I'll come willingly," he said. "Though I wouldn't say no to the blindfold later."

She flashed him a mischievous grin. "I'll keep it in mind."

They walked down to the gates, and then headed towards Hogsmeade. Hermione stopped in front of a small restaurant that had recently opened there. "How do you feel about eating here?" she asked.

"I thought you were kidnapping me," he said. "I didn't realize I had a choice."

"Just wanted to make sure you liked the idea of this place," she replied, squeezing his hand.

"What is this in aid of, Hermione?" he asked, surprised by her deference. She was usually so decisive.

"Normalcy," she said. "I had a talk with Millie today. I've been too scared to leave the castle, and I thought this might be a good start, but well, I guess my fears have extended to us a bit."

Severus hugged his wife, not caring that they were standing on a public street. "We're fine," he said. "You don't have to be timid with me, love. I will happily eat here. It looks quieter than the pub, and I think that would be pleasant."

She smiled up at him. "All right then," she said. "I made us a reservation."

"That's my girl," he said.

...

After dinner, Severus and Hermione wandered arm in arm through Hogsmeade, taking their time as they returned to the castle grounds. When they finally got back to Hogwarts, Hermione asked Severus if he would read to her. "We haven't read a new book together in a long time," she said. "We've been too busy. I miss it."

He smiled. "So, shall it be academic or fiction?"

"Fiction, I think," she said, wandering over to the shelves that lodged their collection of Muggle fiction. She scanned the books for a moment and then selected one. "This one."

"Isn't that a sequel to the one you gave me last Christmas?"

"It is," she said. "Shall we?"

"Of course," he said, taking the book and sitting down, gesturing for her to join him. She nestled in beside him, closed her eyes, and listened as he began.

...

Several days later, he paused. "This is—I thought the verse in the previous book—if that one expressed your feelings, perhaps this one may express mine."

"Then let me hear it," she said, looking up at him.

He cleared his throat. " 'All other things to their destruction draw/Only our love hath no decay/This no tomorrow hath, nor yesterday/Running it never runs from us away/But truly keeps his first, last, everlasting day.' "

Then he read the next section, and on the words spoken by the protagonist, his voice cracked as he spoke them. " 'I love you—I am at rest with you—I have come home.' "

He set the book aside and drew Hermione into a long, deep kiss. When they drew apart, her smile told him all he needed to know.

..._Author's Note: The quotes above are from Dorothy Sayers' novel, _Busman's Honeymoon_, chapter XVI. I believe the poetry is John Donne, but the dialogue is the words of Lord Peter Wimsey, speaking to Harriet Vane during their rather chaotic honeymoon. I highly recommend Sayers' work, as I've probably said in one of my earlier notes. _

_This is the end. There is a short epilogue to follow. Admittedly, I didn't plan the progression of the story out as well as I would have liked, but its growth has been interesting to track. _


	33. Chapter 33: Epilogue-Two Years Later

_Disclaimer the last: I'm not going to whip off my cloak and proclaim myself to be J. K. Rowling, entertaining as that might be (query—do authors ever post fanfiction-esque pieces based on their own published work?), so for the last time in this story: I don't get any money out of this, characters, world, etc are property of JKR. _

Chapter 32: Epilogue: Two Years Later

Hermione met with Ginny for coffee at her favourite coffee shop in London. She'd been to Diagon Alley that day, going shopping, but she'd shrunk what she'd purchased and stuffed it into her bag.

She hugged Ginny. "Good to see you," she said. "How is it?"

"Well, I've left Harry home alone with James for the first time," said Ginny. "I'm a tad nervous, but I really needed to get out."

"He's only a few months old," said Hermione. "They can't possibly cause that much havoc together. I hear once they start walking, it gets really scary."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the counter. "You sound like Severus—reassuring with one breath and terrifying with the next." They placed their orders—a latte for Ginny, who was still so grateful to have caffeine back in her life that she consumed it at every opportunity, and a peppermint tea for Hermione.

"How are you coping with this year's classes?" Ginny asked, once they got settled. "We haven't talked much lately, and Millie said you seemed a little stressed."

"Oh, the classes are fine," said Hermione. She grinned. "Severus finally let me take the seventh-years, you know. I'm busy putting the fear of God into them about their NEWTs this year, and that's been great fun. I enjoy it. The work is good."

"Glad to hear it," said Ginny. "You do look like you've lost a little weight, though. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am," said Hermione. "I'll be gaining weight back quite rapidly." She paused, and set her cup down. "Can you keep what I'm about to tell you quiet?"

"Of course," said Ginny. "What is it?"

Hermione smiled happily. "Severus and I have news. We're expecting."

"You're pregnant?" Ginny exclaimed. "Since when?"

"Since about three months ago," said Hermione. "Right after James was born. We'd been trying for about six months, and it finally took. I'm just past all the morning sickness and Poppy says it's a girl."

"A girl," said Ginny. "That's lovely. How's Severus about it?"

"Alternately thrilled and terrified," she replied. "He fusses about me no end. You can tell Harry about it if you'd like, but no one else please. So far it's just us, my parents, Poppy, Minerva, and Millie and Charlie. Oh, and I think Severus is telling Remus today. And we just wrote to his aunt about it."

"So it's still the smaller group of people who know. Did you do the 'wait three months' thing?"

Hermione nodded. "Other than Poppy, no one knew until last week. We've already named her, and Severus is reading to my stomach every night. It's interesting. I know she's supposed to be able to hear, but it's just odd. I'm barely showing, and there he is, talking to her and reading her fairy tales."

Ginny laughed. "She is going to have him wrapped around her little finger, isn't she?"

"She already does," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"So, what's the name?"

"Harriet," said Hermione.

Ginny smiled broadly. "Oh, Harry's going to be so touched."

"Why?" said Hermione, baffled.

"You said 'Harriet,' didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yes," said Hermione. "Why would Harry be touched about that name?"

Ginny sighed, exasperated. "Harr-i-et," she articulated slowly. "Sound similar to someone's name?"

"Oh," said Hermione. "I hadn't thought of that. It's after a favourite character in these books Severus and I like. If we have a boy next, he'll be Peter, after the other character."

Ginny shook her head. "Typical. Well, you may not be naming her after Harry, but he'll still be delighted." Her face lit up suddenly. "We'll have children at Hogwarts at the same time!"  
she said.

"Oh, gods," Hermione groaned. "That could be horrific."

"Or good," Ginny protested.

"Time will tell," said Hermione.

And it did.

...

_Author's Note: Hermione's mistake is actually my own: when I was planning this story and I told a friend about my plan for Severus and Hermione to have a baby and name her Harriet, she had Ginny's reaction. And I had Hermione's. Took me a moment to realize what I'd done._

_So, this is the end. Thank you, readers and reviewers! I've really appreciated the feedback, and knowing that people are reading what I've been writing has been absolutely unbelievable. Amazing. I've got another story on its way, once I plan out the ending for it (beginning and middle are drafted, ending is not). _

_I'm leaving the door open for a sequel here, since I'd like to see what happens in eleven years with the kids, but I'm not guaranteeing one. Time is against me, particularly since I'm currently working on getting my first novel onto Amazon as an e-book. I'm at the revision and cover design stage right now, and it's scary-exciting, but exhilarating. There'll be something on my profile about it eventually. This place is a really fun and safe writing outlet, but I'm looking to start taking more risks with my writing. Should be an adventure. _

_See you at the next story!_


End file.
